ReHitched
by Nollie Marie
Summary: /Sequel to Hitched/ Edward & Bella want to renew their vows the ‘right’ way. But w/ stress from work, being parents to new born twins, PLUS the wedding plans will they make it back to the alter? And who is this stranger who keeps visiting Bella? Plez R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Paper and Edward's Idea

_Re-Hitched_

**Full Summary:** Bella and Edward decided they want to renew their vows and do it properly with their family by their side. But planning the event isn't actually a piece of cake when they are parents of new born twins, Edward's job is adding stress, Bella trying to complete her life long goal of becoming a writer, and _**just who is this**_ guy that keeps appearing in their life saying that he knows Bella? Their love will be tested as the day to anniversary/renewal of vows comes closer.

\ - / - \ - / - \ - /

Okay…lol, you know it's sad when the song that helped me write this chapter happens to be Carrie Underwood again! Ya, _Hitched_ was inspired by Carrie Underwood "Last Name" and now THIS story is partly inspired by Carrie Underwood "Twisted". Yeah…weird especially when I couldn't think of any other songs for the other chapters in Hitched. So if you go to my webpage and click on the _Hitched_ playlist you can hear "Twisted" on there…in the few day lol.

Anyways, this chapter is broken down into two parts. The first part is like a mini-summary of the original story (which all of you should have read) and the second part gets this "story"-ball rolling. So ENJOY guys!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter One

**The Paper…**

An exclusive interview with Edward and Isabella Cullen  
By: Juliana Harp

They were the couple that everyone was talking about around the water cooler in every break room. It was unsure how this very-much-in-love couple met…until today. I received exclusive interview with Edward and Isabella Cullen, five weeks after the birth of their _**twins**_: Edward Chase and Lillian Sophia Cullen.

"I actually met her once when we were very little in her hometown of Forks, Washington," Edward Anthony Cullen said, smiling at his wife. However, before you go 'aw' Edward continues saying, "But we weren't childhood sweethearts."

It seems readers that they only meet once when Edward was seven, Isabella six, and had never seen each other until one day in Vegas nine months ago.

"Oh yeah, I fainted when I found out I was married," Isabella—or Bella as she asked to be called—said, blushing. "I just came out of a relationship where my ex had cheated on me and then the next day I found myself married to some stranger." And then she told me a shocking bit of information. "I then asked for a divorce when I woke up from my fainting spell."

But as you can see fair readers by the picture above (Edward sitting besides Bella, holding her hand as they over looked their twins in one bassinette), they aren't divorced and very much in love.

"Of course I couldn't let her go," Edward said, laughing. "I knew right away that she was my everything."

A few weeks later, they found out that were expecting. Then, fourteen weeks later they found out they were expecting twins!

Edward laughs, "I remember the OB/GYN telling us the sex of the baby and he keep switching from boy to girl and then back. We were so confused before he just upped and said, 'You're expecting twins…a boy and a girl'."

I got to hold the twins just before they went to sleep. Edward Chase Cullen—or known as E.C. by his parents—looks very much like Bella expect for his eyes which were clearly an Edward emerald green. E.C., though a month old, likes to watch sports according to his parents. "Oh every time his uncle (Emmett Cullen) comes, little E.C. here is all watching the TV while sucking his fist," Edward said, smiling as he bounced little E.C.

Lillian Sophia Cullen on the other hand is very shy, like her mother, and hates hair bows as she threw hers a few times during the interview. Isabella laughed the last time Lillian threw it. "Her aunt's, Rosalie and Alice Hale (both former models that decided to dabble in other careers, fashion design for Rosalie and photography for Alice), both hate the fact that she hates dressing up and hair things. They swore I'm brainwashing her."

However, though it seems like a wonderful marriage, it seems that at one point the Cullen couple had…split?

"Oh yeah," Bella said, looking sadly at the ground. "Someone had told me that Edward was cheating on me—" Edward rests a hand on her shoulder "—so I left and went back to Forks, Washington where I thought Edward could never find me."

Actually Edward did…four and a half months later. When I asked him why so long, Edward answered, "I thought she didn't love me. That she really wanted it."

But, they did manage to get back together, found the truth behind the rumor and managed to be happy again. "But what made it even a better reunion was that Bella went into labor," Edward said. Twins are often born early so it didn't come to a shock that Bella had given birth early. E.C. was born naturally at—while his sister, Lillian, was born via emergency C-Section when she started to breach (a condition where the baby turn sideways which causes stress on that said baby).

"Over all, Edward and I are happy," Bella said, her hand in Edward's. "Our road was bumpy but whose marriage isn't. We love each other, we love our children, and that right now weights out the horrible things that has happen and surely to happen."

And with that my friends, is the tale of the beautiful fairytale lives of Edward and Isabella Cullen, whose first anniversary is approaching in three months. When asked upon what they were going to do for it they looked at each other and said, "We're not quite sure but I bet it's going to be wonderful."

…**Edward's Idea**

Bella's POV

"Not a bad interview," I said, nodding as I read the paper.

"Hmm," Edward said, reading over my shoulder. "Not bad, not bad at all."

I rolled my eyes and folded the paper close.

"So…what are we going to do for our first anniversary?" I asked slowly.

When Edward didn't answer me, I turned around and found him just staring at me. I normally would have smiled, Edward would smile back and we would lean together and kiss but this wasn't normal because of the look in his eyes. It was sort of like a sad look, like kind of a guilty look.

"Edward," I said, touching his hand.

"Bella," he said softly. Oh lord, he is feeling guilty. "Have you ever wished you could have a normal wedding?"

"Wh…what do you mean?" I asked, wondering what the hell Edward was feeling guilty over.

"I mean," Edward said, waving his one hand that I wasn't holding onto, "like a normal wedding unlike the one we had."

"What was wrong with our wedding?" I asked.

"Bella it was in a small Vegas chapel with an Elvis impersonator _**plus**_ you can't even remember it because you were pissed out drunk no thanks to _Lance_."

I cringed for two reasons. One I didn't remember our actual wedding because like he said I was pissed out drunk. And two…Edward said the name of the cheating bastard that is my ex…Lance Carter. And not only did he cheat on me, he also made me doubt Edward's love for me, and Edward was away from my pregnancy or four and a half months. I hadn't seen Lance since I had left but I heard from the rumor mill that his ended up cheating on the girl he used to cheat on me leaving her pregnant. I really have no idea what I saw in Lance (nor why I believed him that Edward was cheating on me, which I'll never forgive myself for doing…believing Lance, I mean).

"I know," I said, squeezing his hand. "But I'm happy just the way we are right now."

"You cannot tell me that you don't wish for a wedding where your friends and family are all around you and you're dressing in white and all that jazz."

I thought for a moment. "Yeah I do wish that our friends were there but Edward I'm happy. Really, okay?"

Edward sighed.

"I feel like I owe you a real wedding, Bella," he said, rubbing his thumb along my palm.

I sighed. "If it makes you feel better than…why don't we renew our vows properly on our anniversary?"

Edward's head snapped towards me in shock.

"What?" I said, scared.

"Bella you're a genius!" Edward said, hugging me tightly.

"Ouch, hurting the wife," I muttered.

Edward let me go. "That's a brilliant Bella."

I smirked before frowning. "But…our anniversary is in three months…we can't pull a wedding off in three months."

Edward smirked. "You're forgetting _three_ people who pulled together a wedding in _two weeks_."

I thought for a moment before suddenly getting scared. "Oh no," I said.

"Mmhmm," he said. "It's time to call Alice, Rosalie, and Dakota."

Edward got up to go call them.

"Edward! You're crossing over to the dark side."

Edward chuckled before saying, "Alice? Hey we have a job for Dakosalie."

"Oh no!" I groaned just as Lillian started to cry her 'I'm hungry' cry.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWO**

"YOU DON'T TRUST US!" —Alice, Rosalie, and Dakota

* * *

So…what do you guys think? Review, review, and let me know. Meanwhile I'll get writing chapter two.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This was edited by RachelRay93


	2. Chapter 2: Let’s get planning and writin

Alright…here is chapter two…I hope that you guys like it…ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Let's get planning and writing

Bella's POV

We didn't exactly tell Alice why we needed Dakosalie but she was so excited that she had managed to round up everyone for a dinner at that little Italian place that Edward took us for our first date.

"Bella," Edward chuckled as I went to fix his tie one last time. "Leave it alone."

"I can't help it," I said as the two valet parking attendants helped get out E.C. and Lillian from the car.

"Bella," Edward said, wrapping his hands around mine stopping them from fiddling with it. "Relax. You're not meeting my parents nor are you introducing me to Jacob, so relax. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah but they are going to kill me when they find out what I did," I muttered as Edward took E.C. and Lillian.

"No they won't," Edward said. "You would have done it even if you didn't know them."

"If I didn't know them, I wouldn't be doing this," I muttered causing Edward to chuckle. I sighed. "They still are going to kill me."

"They would have to go through me and the babies," Edward said, kissing me on the forehead. "And I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't kill innocent babies."

I sighed and lead the way into the restaurant. The first person I saw was Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Edward's parents.

"Bella," Esme said, spotting me right away while her husband chatted with the seating hostess.

"Esme," I said, smiling as we gave each other the European kisses on each cheek.

"AH! My grandbabies!" Esme said, spotting the two carriers.

Esme took Lillian from Edward and started cooing over her. Lillian just continued to look around, sucking on her fist.

"Bella," Carlisle said, smiling at me, which caused to smile. He wrapped me up in one hug and kissed me on the forehead. Now I knew where Edward got kissing the forehead thing from.

"Come," Esme said, leading the way into the restaurant. "Everyone is here and Alice is positively bouncing out of her seat wanting to know what this idea you have."

I looked worried at Edward who just chuckled and went to give me a hug.

"They have arrived," Esme sung as she let us to a table where I recognized all the faces right away.

"Okay Bella tell us this idea that you need us for," Alice said to me before I had even had time to sit down.

Jasper chuckled softly and said, "Alice, let them at least get situated and order before you pounce on them."

"Fine," Alice huffed.

Rosalie was fussing over Emmett who was acting like a whiny baby. I believe she was trying to get Emmett eat something she had ordered (I bet it had fish in it) and I knew if Emmett didn't stop whining that Rosalie would throw him a look or threat him with something. I had to smile at my best friend and his wife for Jacob and Dakota were acting like newlyweds, talking among themselves with Jacob's arm around Dakota's shoulders. And Esme sat down besides Carlisle, setting Lillian down besides her on the little stand that the restaurant provided for baby carriers. Edward smiled softly at me as he sat down besides his brother who was pouting now (Rosalie must have threw him a look and/or a threat) and placed E.C. between them. As soon as E.C. was in Emmett's sight, Emmett actually smiled and produced a little football that Rosalie insured me was a teething toy that went straight into E.C.'s mouth and covered in drool.

Edward and I ordered, everyone else had ordered before we arrived though the food had yet to arrive because they were waiting for us, and as soon as the waiter had taken away Edward and my menus, Alice pounced again onto the topic that seemed to be on everyone's mind.

"Okay, as we all know, our first anniversary is in three months," Edward said. "And Bella and I never really did have a…_proper_…wedding. So we were thinking that on our anniversary that we would renew our vows."

Alice squealed.

"I take it you want Dakosalie to help plan your wedding," Esme said with a smile.

I nodded. "However," I said, raising a finger as Alice who looked ready to burst with excitement, "we have a few conditions."

"Conditions?" Rosalie said, raising one slender eyebrow.

"Yes _conditions_," I said, nodding.

"Lay it down on us," Dakota said, leaning onto the table.

"Condition number one: If I say no, it means no."

"WHAT!" said three female voices.

I flinched.

"And condition number two: I am hiring a wedding planner."

"YOU DON'T TRUST US!" said the same three female voices.

"I think she's being reasonable," Esme said, touching my shoulder and I gave her a smile.

"Bella! You can't do this to us!" Alice said, pouting.

"Alice, this is my wedding," I said, slightly pleading with her. "I don't want over the top. I don't want a big white wedding well maybe a white one but not a _big_ one. I want simple, just us here." I looked around the table. "That's all I want. Something personal."

"Fine," Alice said, slightly pouting but I think she knew that at least she was being able to help.

"Can I do your wedding dress, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh Bella you have too let Rosalie design it," Dakota said, slightly whining. "She did a _wonderful_ job on my dress and my friend from La Push, Emily, her dress is coming along beautifully."

I bit my lip.

"Bella," Rosalie said, warning me and yet begging me at the same time.

"Fine," I said, nodding. "But I must approve of the dress."

Rosalie smiled.

"I'm the photographer!" Alice said, sticking her hand into the air.

"Yes Alice, you are the photographer," Edward said.

"Yes," Alice said, throwing two fists in the air like she just scored (which she did in her point of view).

"And I don't want to be taking pictures for hours Alice," I said.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," Dakota said, smiling as Alice rubbed her hands together with a smile and Rosalie nodded.

And as the waiter came back with our dishes, Dakosalie was already hard at work at planning my 'wedding'. I had a funny feeling about this.

\ - / - \ - / - \ - /

Edward and I arrived back at our apartment hours after the dinner had ended. Dakosalie wanted to know exactly what I was looking for in the wedding but I was pretty sure that half the stuff I said they were going to make it bigger, fluffier, or more expensive…_very expensive_.

"I swear," I said, laying E.C. down for the night, "in three months, we're going to be wishing we were getting married in Vegas."

Edward chuckled behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Aren't we glad that at least we are already married?" he asked, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Hey remember me asking to read your stuff?" Edward asked, turning me around in his arms.

"Mmhmm…what about it?" I asked, leaning into him.

"I loved them," he whispered. "I really think that you have talent Bella."

I slowly pulled away from him.

"I think that you should publish something," he said, rubbing my back.

"But…I don't know anything about publishing," I muttered. "Besides those stories aren't _that_ great, I wrote those in high school. It's a bunch of crap compared to _real_ novelists."

"I think you should publish something," Edward repeated, looking straight into my eyes without blinking. "I'm not telling you think because I don't want to hurt your feelings. I really think that they are great."

I bit back the tears as I bit on my lower lip.

"I mean it Bella," Edward said, resting his forehead against mine. "I'll even help you get published."

I inhaled, my bottom lip quivering. It had been always a life long goal of mine to write something. I even left Washington, my hometown, to go to New York and get a degree in creative writing with a minor in literature. But when I got turned down three times I decided to give up and took the first job I could find which had been the modeling agency. I sometimes am glad that I made the decision to quit writing and take that job because I meant Alice and Rosalie. But late at night when I was alone, I would find myself writing down random story ideas but I would end up throwing them away.

Maybe…maybe it was time to pick up that pen again and start writing again. I mean…Alice and Rosalie did it, right? Well…not a pen more like a pencil and charcoal for Rosalie and a camera and lens for Alice, but they still went back to what they wanted to do all their lives.

"Okay…I'll start writing again," I said on a shaking voice. "But you have to tell me if it's horrible, promise?"

Edward smiled slightly. I highly doubt that it's going to be horrible but yes, I'll tell you if it is," he said before kissing me on the forehead. "Come, let's try to get some sleep."

"Okay," I said with a smile.

As I laid next to Edward, cuddled into his side, that little smile was on my face as I thought about writing again.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER THREE**

"Edward, I would like to introduce you to the new Vice President of Finances."

* * *

Okay, okay, the story is definitely moving along just like in the outline…which is a good thing. Anyways, that last bit, about the publishing, ha…that actually has been some of the things that my mum has been saying to me. –roll eyes– So anyways, review, review, tell me what you think. I actually like writing this story so I'll be updating it a lot : D

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This was edited by RachelRay93.


	3. Chapter 3: The New VP and what?

Hey Guys. Sorry that I haven't updated the past few days. Mind if I list a _few_ excuses? (1) I had felt crappy on the 19th with aches, chills and warmth, headaches, etc. etc. etc. (2) Holy Week (for non-Catholics that's from Holy Thursday through Easter Sunday…or Monday, can't remember) for which I spent ALOTtime with my family and friends. And (3) my left arm has been giving me problems…numbness in my lesser (pinky and ring) fingers and pain up my arm…today. So I'm sorry that I didn't post this but I have it finished now, so enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Three

The New VP and what?

Edward's POV

It had been a few days after we announced to the others our plan for our anniversary and already our life has been turned upside down. Every flat surface in the living room was covered with wedding details that Alice, Rosalie, and Dakota had left. I lifted one of the lists with Rosalie's scribble and read a few of the ideas she had down. Color schemes? Favors? Overlace! I really was starting to think that Bella had been right that I _did_ cross over to the dark side by asking Alice, Rosalie, and Dakota to design our wedding. But I had a feeling from their expression when Bella told them that we were getting a wedding planner, they would have been hurt if we didn't ask them. Although…I bet they would have put their opinion into the wedding even if we didn't ask.

I sighed and put down the list.

"Bella?" I asked.

"In the nursery," said the soft voice of my wife.

I turned and peaked into the room. Alice and Rosalie had managed during the two weeks between I had left to head after Bella and before they had flown to see their niece and nephew to decorate the nursery including painting and moving of furniture (I believe Emmett and Jasper helped with that).

"Hey, I need to go into work," I said, sheepishly. I was supposed to have time off, dad's orders, but strangely I received an email late last night to come into the office. Emmett, who also on the email, had emailed me later on asking me if I knew why dad was asking both of us to come into the office.

"Oh, okay," Bella said, rocking softly little E.C. in her arms. "Do you know how long you'll be there?"

"Not sure," I said. "I'll call you though, when I get off or if I'm going to be late okay?"

"Okay," she said, nodding.

I walked towards her and tilted her chin so that her face was angled up towards mine.

"I love you," I whispered.

Her eyes glistened over as she smiled slightly and said, "I love you too."

She leaned up as I leaned down and we kissed a wonderful tender loving kiss.

"Tanya," I said, nodding once to my secretary as she meet me in the hallway by the elevator.

"I have no idea why he called you and Emmett in," she said right away, not seeing the need to say 'hello' or 'good morning' to me which was fine. She wasn't Tanya if she did say those things.

"I didn't think you did," I said, smirking slightly.

"Emmett is already with your father," Tanya said.

"I'm surprised Emmett is here early," I said, my eyebrows raised.

"Hmm, yes, surprised me as well," Tanya said, straight faced. I knew that Tanya wasn't really surprised much.

We chatted about other trivial things like other trials that were waiting for me on my desk as we approached my father's office.

"Please hold," said the elderly secretary, Alexandra who had been my father's sectary since the start of the company and almost like an Aunt, into her headset before turning towards me and Tanya. "You can see your father, Edward."

"Thanks Alex," I said, knowing that saying 'Alex' to the woman made her feel younger. And I could see that it did when she smirked and went back to answering the phones.

I entered my father's office and noted two things right away as the door closed. One: there was two other people in the office and two: there was a frown on my brother's face. Emmett was like a big playful teddy bear, always having a smile on his face even though sometimes it wasn't needed in the situation, so seeing a frown on his face was a surprise. And the two extra people, one much younger than the other who stood by the windows, aren't someone I've seen before in the office building.

My father turned away from the elder female that stood next to my father and Emmett and waved me closer.

"Edward, I would like to introduce you to the new Vice President of Finances."

"Finances?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Cullen Pharmaceutical Corp. wasn't a traditional company. It had one President (the elderly Horace Royce) but it required a VP for departments like Marketing (Emmett), Research (me), and Finances. The VP of Finances had been Thomas Winston so who was this new woman dressed in a black business suit?

"Yes, Edward, Finances," Carlisle said, nodding.

"Hi," I said, offering my hand towards her. "Edward Cullen."

I saw her narrow her eyes just slightly causing me to panic. The look reminded me of Tanya just slightly.

"Yes," she said sharply, taking my hand to give me a hand shake. "I know."

"This is Mrs. Jennifer Lockford," dad said, pointing a hand in the woman's direction. "She is replacing Winston."

"Oh?" I said, taken back, looking quickly at Emmett who was standing emotionless against one wall, glaring at the other girl who glared back at him.

"Yes," said Mrs. Lockford, looking at her short nails. "Mr. Winston was… unsuitable for the position he had and inappropriate in conduct for which the position needed."

"In other words," dad said as Emmett looked at Mrs. Lockford, dad and I, "the company is missing some money."

I felt blood leave my head. "Embezzlement?" I whispered.

"Hmm yes," Mrs. Lockford said, nodding as she looked at me her head still lowered. "It seems that Mr. _Winston_ had been…leaking money from the company. And when someone pointed out that the numbers weren't matching up, Mr. Winston fired the poor person."

"The bastard," muttered the other girl in the room.

I leaned around the new VP to look at her. She threw me a glare that Tanya only threw at me. What is it with everyone giving me 'Tanya' glares today?

"That is Taylor Hemingway, my sectary," Jennifer said, keeping her same façade.

"And the girl that the bastard fired," the girl snapped.

Jennifer threw her a look which calmed the girl down slightly as she sighed but still leaned against the wall and looked out the windows.

"Anyways," dad said, looking clearly uncomfortable, "Mrs. Lockford and her sectary will be looking through company records to see where money has been taken from."

"But it seems that not all the money was taken at once so it might take awhile," Jennifer said, "and those leaks where money is leaking from might not be closed yet so money still might be disappearing."

"So Winston can still be receiving money," I said, closing my eyes, feeling a headache form.

"Exactly," Jennifer said.

I opened my eyes.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"For now," Dad said, nodding.

"And let's hope that's all for now," Jennifer said, nodding.

_Yes_, I thought as I looked at Jennifer who stared back at me with her brown eyes, _let's hope that's all._

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER FOUR**

He smiled. "I guess you can say that you know me, yeah."

* * *

Okay sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but seriously my hand is giving me trouble. I'm not sure what is wrong but I'm not quite worried just yet…well…okay maybe I am slightly… It might be a few again till I update because I am now _trying_ to go back to classes which means I have a _TON_ of make-up _crap_ to do which I am _not_ looking forward to. –sigh– Someone save me?

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—I have pictures of **Jennifer Lockford**, who is played by Eva LaRue (I love her from CSI: Miami!), and **Taylor Hemingway**, played by Alexz Johnson (she definitely looks like bad-chick-with-a-chip-on-her-shoulders), up on my website. Take a look at them. I redesigned the little presentation of the pictures : D I feel so proud  
—If you HAVEN'T heard already, Twilight _**THE MOVIE**_ comes out December 12th, 2008! Ep! I can't wait! I also can't wait for _Breaking_ _Dawn_ which I actually have pre-ordered (mum wasn't too thrilled but nothing she can really do about it). I'm also sadly _trying_ to get my mum to read _Twilight_ (GASP! I know she hasn't read it! Lol but its only fair if I get her hooked on the series since she got me hooked on Harry Potter) before B_reaking Dawn_ and/or the movie comes out. –sigh– Can't I told you guys I can't wait for the movie (and _Breaking Dawn_): D  
—This wasn't edited. I'll switch out docs when I get the chapter edited. So please don't point out how bad (if any) my grammar is.


	4. Skip, its just an AN

There had been an announcement but it is now unimportant. Please continue onto the next chapter.

Huggles,   
Nollie


	5. Chapter 4: The Stranger…aka…Nemo?

Thanks to all those who supported RachelRay93 and myself when it came to the copycatter. The…issue has been resolved. The other writer took down _both_ stories she had posted, changed her name and has personally apologized to RachelRay93 and myself. Like I said, thanks to those who supported us. I had no doubt that you would.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Four

The Stranger…a.k.a.…Nemo?

Bella's POV

After a long morning of brainstorming, after throwing away page after page, I decided that I needed fresh air. I loaded the twins into the stroller and headed outside. It was a nice day, half way through May and it was really beautiful outside. The twins were awake, watching everything and everyone was watching them, stopping to coo over them. I could practically know what the twins were thinking every time someone stopped us to look over the twins like a prize.

* * *

_Twin's POV_

_E.C. and Lillian looked wide eyed at the strange looking people that stopped and started to coo over them._

"_Who are this strange…big people?" E.C. asked, looking at his twin._

"_I have no idea…but they are ugly," Lillian said, looking at her twin._

* * *

back to Bella's POV

I was pushing the twins half way through the park when I goofed up…or what some would say, I had a 'Bella Syndrome' moment. I wasn't looking where I was going and I backed up into someone after I pulled away from making sure that the twins were okay from the ogling of strangers. When I ran into that someone…I took that someone out. Not take out like kill them though I could have, I meant by that was that we both went tumbling down to the ground.

"Oh my god!" I said, scrambling off the person only to get more scrambled up with him. "I'm…oh my God, I'm so sorry."

The guy—it was a guy I found out when I got off of him and by his voice which was clearly a deep bass—chuckled and said, "It's alright. It was my fault anyways."

We both were able to get up and stand on our own. That was when I first got a look of him. He seemed…oddly familiar…like I've seen him before. His pale blue eyes looked straight at me, not blink once.

"I really am sorry," I muttered, looking embarrassingly at the ground.

"It's quite all right Mrs. Bella Cullen," he said, smirking.

I snapped my eyes up at him.

"How do you know my name?" I whispered, my heart racing.

His eyes twinkled as he switched his weight onto on foot and rest one elbow onto one arm that crossed his chest as he tapped one finger against his chin.

"Who doesn't know your name?" he said, smiling slightly. "It's in half the papers along side your husband."

I exhaled the breath that I had been holding and closed my eyes in relief.

"But then again does the public know that you had a pink little glow worm that you liked to bring everywhere."

My eyes opened and my heart raced. Only a few people from my childhood knew about Baby, the cute little pink glowworm that I had kept even after I was no longer a kid.

"Do…do I know you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He smiled. "I guess you can say that you know me, yeah."

I looked at him as he just continued to smile at me.

"I…I can't seem to remember you," I said, still drawing a blank to his name.

"Well that might because I didn't really hang with you when you was little that much," he said, walking around me to sit on the bench that was next to the twins.

"Huh?" I said, totally confused.

The stranger just smirked as he sat down. He was dressed in blue jeans with worn holes at his knees and the cuffs were in shreds as well. He had on a gray hoodie and a chain with dog tags were atop of it. He looked like he had been a Marine or at least in the military because his hair was cut into the military way.

"Yeah, we grew up in Washington…well you did. I moved when I was nine," he said, shrugging. "I think I saw you last at your mother's funeral about six years ago."

My breath caught. My mom, Renee Swan, had died nearly six years ago when I was fifteen years old in a car accident. My father died three years later, shortly after I moved out and across the nation. I felt tears gather. I missed them…especially my mother's hyperactive ways that made you wonder if she was a teenager and not a grow woman and my father was caring in his own way though he was a horrible cook and bad at conversations with his teenage daughter.

"I…I don't remember you there…at the funeral," I whispered, remembering that day clearly with the clouds, the slight sprinkle of rain as we lowered my mother into the ground.

"Well, I wasn't really ones that wanted to be seen, I guess," he said, shrugging again. "I actually was in the back and waited until everyone left so that my mother and I would pay our respects to your mother in private."

"Your mother knew Renee?" I asked, feeling lightheaded as I tried to place this stranger from my pasted.

"Oh yeah," he said, nodding. "Both of our mother's sent Christmas cards every year up. Even after Renee's death, we still got a card."

I felt my eyes widen. I wrote the Christmas cards after Renee had died. That means—

"But it usually it was in Chief Swan's handwriting though," he said, stopping my thought of how I wrote a card to them.

"Charlie never wrote cards, he said that it gave him hand cramps."

The stranger laughed.

"Oh Chief Charlie Swan was always a good liar when it came to something that he didn't want to do," he said, smiling.

I stared at his face again knowing that it reminded me of…someone. But who?!

"I…I can't seem to place you," I whispered, blinking as I turned away to look at the twins.

The stranger stood from the bench to tower over me. Oh good Lord…He was tall! Maybe as tall as Edward or even Emmett…maybe taller.

"I assumed that much," he said, smirking. "Well I have to go."

"Wait…what?!" I said, shaking my head to clear my thoughts as the stranger walked around me. I turned. "I don't know your name!"

He stopped and turned halfway to look at me. "You can call me," he started before pausing. A suddenly his lips curved into a smirk as he finished with, "call me Nemo."

I blinked as my mind tried to come up with a remark to say. "Nemo? Like from the Disney Pixar movie? _Finding Nemo_?"

He smiled. "Yeah," he said, starting to turn back around.

"Why Nemo though? Why can't you just give me your name?" I said, really wanting to know his name.

He turned back to look at me, the smile still on his face. "The next time I see you, I'll give you the answer to why Nemo and as for the second one…I want you to think of the name." He paused for moment the smile falling for a second as he stared at me. And then it was back on his face as he said, "Bye Bella." And then he started jogging away.

I stood there in the sunlight, dazed. What just happened?

I turned back to the twins. Lillian was gumming on a little toy and E.C. was looking at his fist. I placed my hand into my pocket and felt something. Pulling myself out of my haze, I pulled out the paper that I scrunched up in there. It was one of my brainstorming pages that I saved because I had wrote down stuff to remember. I groaned as I looked at the one of them that reminded me to call Dakosalie. Great…I stuffled the paper back into my pocket and went back to the stroller to start heading back home when suddenly stopped.

I was going to see the stranger again!?

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER FIVE**

I glared at Alice. "What did you do, Alice?" I hissed as Rosalie and Dakota grabbed hold of my shoulders as a…precaution?

* * *

Okay a few things.

**One**: I have gone over to the dark side. Yeap, I have…but not the same dark side as Edward went over too earlier. I officially have a MySpace. I never really wanted one because if someone wanted to talk to me they could always email me until recently I saw a few pluses to having one so…I have one now. I'll add my MySpace link up onto my profile soon or just search for my FF name and it comes up.

**Two**: I have picture of the Stranger a.k.a. Nemo up. He is played by Maciej Zakoscielny. I might be redesigning how I resent the characters…I'm not entirely liking the remix I created so…ya I might change them. And I will let you guys decide if you like the remix better than the new creation in a poll that I'll post the next time I update.

**Three**: I also have a picture of the paper that Bella had just pulled out of her pocket there at the end. (It is copyrighted by me so don't use any of the ideas on the page without asking me.) I got bored over spring break and designed that. So you guys actually get to see my crappy handwriting lol. Actually I have better handwriting than that but I knew Bella had bad handwriting. Maybe one day I'll post a page of brainstorming so that you guys can see how I brainstorm.

And **Four**: I have now a FictionPress story. I had a few up earlier but I took them down because…well because I did. So anyways, I have one story up…it only has one chapter right now but I hope to update that again soon. So please, PRETTY please, go R&R that. And no that wasn't begging lol.

Anyways, review, review. I'll be working on chapter Five.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—By the way, clear up on the birth of the twins. The twins were born at the end of March. I have a few reasons for that.  
—I have a poll. I want to know how many think its Chase just based off what they have read in this chapter.  
—This wasn't edited. I'll replace the chapter with an edited one…once I get it edited so pardon the mistakes!


	6. Chapter 5: The…Wedding Planners?

Okay I had reread _Eclipse_ over Spring Break and I had gotten few ideas. For one, Bella and Edward's anniversary/renewal of vows is August 13 (_Eclipse _page 612) and I actually have taken a few things from _Eclipse _page 465 so if you see this **(E465)** that means that is a quote from _Eclipse_ page 465. Anyways…enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Five

The…Wedding Planners?

Bella's POV

The following day, Alice called me to head over to a little café. I wasn't entirely sure what the little meeting was about but I had a funny feeling it had to deal with something that starts with a W, ends with G and has EDDIN in the middle.

When I arrived, with the twins mind you because Edward was at work and Esme who gladly would have babysat the twins was out of town with Carlisle for the weekend so I had the babies, I spotted Dakosalie right away.

"Bella," Alice said, smiling as she waved me over.

I headed over in that direction, saying 'excuse me' to those who were in my way and 'sorry for those who I hit in the head with the two carriers in my hands.

"Okay Alice," I said, setting the twins down onto the little stands that the café provided for the carriers. "Why am I here?"

"Okay, first off, I need to know when the wedding is," Alice said, taking out a rose pink soft suede journal with her name printed on the front cover and when I saw her open the multicolor pages she had her name printed on the pages as well.

I narrowed my eyes and snapped, "It's on my anniversary Alice. Remember? August 13th? Or have you forgotten that bit?"

Alice looked up in a dazed dream. "Oh…right," she said with a chuckle and wrote something down in her book.

"Okay really Alice, why have you called me over for lunch for?" I said before the waiter came over which I ordered a salad from the menu.

Alice bit her lip and closed her book on a finger to save the page. She looked up at me with a sad look.

"Bella…don't you love me?" she said in a sad tone. **(slightly E465)**

I blinked…what's was this about?

"Of course I do. You know that." **(E465)**

Alice smiled and said, "Good then you won't kill me for what I'm about to tell you."

I glared at Alice. "What did you do, Alice?" I hissed as Rosalie and Dakota grabbed hold of my shoulders as a…precaution?

"Well…I found two people that are new in the wedding planning business and I thought that maybe they could get started by planning this wedding. I mean with Dakosalie help, they'll be able to get their business off the ground."

I stared at Alice, her words processing in my head.

"You did what?" I hissed.

Alice's eyes went wide. "I hired the wedding planner," she said with a shy smile.

"ALICE!"

"What?" she said, jumping up at my tone.

"I told you I was going to hire the planner!" I snapped, Rosalie and Dakota holding me down.

"Chill Bella," Dakota said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't tell me to chill," I huffed. "I wanted to pick it so that I can have some back-up against you three. I know for a fact that the people that Alice probably just hired are just like you."

Alice looked sad…oh lord…it's her sad puppy dog look!

"Please, please, please Bella?" she said, her lower lip puckered out. **(slightly E465)**

"Aw, Alice!" I groaned **(E465)**, looking away only to see Rosalie's face too had the sad puppy dog looked.

"Please, please, please," Rosalie said, her lower lip puckered out in the same way.

I opened my mouth to say something to Dakota, turning to look at her to see that Dakota had the same damn look.

"Please, please, please," Dakota said, her lower lip puckered out as well.

"Aw don't do that!" I groaned, closing my eyes against the looks.

"Oh come on Bella, if you really, _truly_ love me you would let me do this," Alice said.

I opened my eyes. "No, you'll make it so big and large that it wouldn't be my wedding."

"Please, please, please, please, please, _PLEASE?!_" Alice said, bouncing a few times in her seat and giving me her sad look again. **(E465 only reworded)**

I groaned and folded my arms over my chest.

"THAT'S A YES!"

"No!" I said, not happy.

"Bella your acting worst than the children," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"They would be acting the same way in my case," I muttered.

"Oh come on Bella, you love us like sisters," Dakota said.

"Sadly I do," I muttered.

"HEY!" the three females said at the same time.

I sighed. "Who are the wedding planners?"

Suddenly two people turned around behind Alice with smiles on their faces.

"We're your wedding planners," they said.

"Bella I want you to meant Hope and Jamie Withers from Withers Wedding Planners," Alice said with a smile.

"Um…hi," I said, unsure of them.

The two pulled up their seats on either side of the twins.

"Thanks so much Bella for letting us help plan out your wedding," Hope said, smiling.

"And don't worry darling," Jamie said, waving his hand around like I've seen Alice do a few times. "We'll make sure that you're all sexed up for your wedding day."

My eyes went wide as I stared at Jamie. Did he just say…?

"Alice," I glared at her.

She shrugged sheepishly while Hope shook her head slightly.

"Oh and sugarplum, we need to go to Victoria Secret. That bra does _nothing_ for the ladies," Jamie said, cupping his hands on his chest like he was holding up boobs or something.

"Excuse me?" I said, looking at the guy. "I happen to be nursing thank you."

Jamie leaned forward, pointing at me, and said, "Honey, has anyone told you that when you're nursing your nipples are the size of Texas? Or that your ladies get one size bigger as well so instead of little mangos they're now melons?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"And really! Are you wearing a sport bra because it does look that way."

"All right children," Dakota said, putting her arms in front of me and Jamie like she was physically separating us when I went to open my mouth.

"I actually would have to have to agree with him," Alice said, sighing.

I glared at her.

"What?" she said.

"Goodie," Jamie said, clapping like a little girl all happy, "we're going to Victoria Secret a.s.a.p."

"No we're not," I said. "I still have to make dinner yet for when Edward gets home and I know you guys will keep me in the store for weeks…maybe even years."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Hope said with a smirk.

I threw her a glare.

"He's working late nights too?" Rosalie asked, reaching for her iced tea.

I nodded. "He hasn't told me why he's been there late but I'm assuming its work."

Rosalie nodded.

"It's okay, we have _other_ days to go to Victoria Secret," Dakota said.

I groaned. They were going to get me to Victoria Secret if it was the last thing they did.

"Oh by the way," Alice said, smiling. "Our next get together we're going to look at venues."

"Venues?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hope nodded. "Locations for the wedding and other places that you will be using the day of your vow renewal," she said.

"Ah," I said, understanding.

"I have a few in mind," Alice said, smiling. "That are absolutely perfect. And you _have_ to make sure that Edward is off work that day because most places need the bride and groom's signature."

I sigh. "I'll make sure he's there," I said, making a note to mention it too him. As the waiter brought out our lunches and Dakosalie and the Withers Planners talked about wedding things, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that I was going to be swimming up stream on wedding matters. And was it just me or was Jamie acting alittle...gay?

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER SIX**

"I had a long night last night and before you ask Emmett, not that type of _long_ night."

* * *

So…what do you think? Lol, already Dakosalie have already gone against Bella's wishes of her hiring the wedding planner by hiring one themselves. Wonder what else they will go against Bella's wishes…-thinks- : D lol anyways, review, review. I'll get writing chapter six.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—**Hope Withers** is played by Kristen Bell and **Jamie Withers** is played by Tyler Handley. I have pictures of them up on my website.  
—This wasn't edited so pardon my grammatical errors.


	7. Chapter 6: A Late Night…

Sorry guys for not updating, I have been REALLY, really busy that it isn't funny. Nope, not funny at all. Anyways, okay someone pointed out that Bella's last comment might be taken a little offensive. Sorry if anyone did take offense to what I wrote. You got to remember that Bella is a bit upset with Dakosalie just did…but anyways. I'm sorry. Bella doesn't hate gays, she was just pointing out that he was acting a bit gay. And really Bella will like Jamie in the end…I think…I hope, I have to see how I write out the rest of the story….Anyways! Here is chapter 6! Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Six

A Late Night…

Bella's POV

It was still in the dead of the night when I first heard a little whimper from the other room. I moaned and dug my face into my pillow. The twins were normally heavy sleepers, sleeping through the night most of the time except for the one time when they are hungry and need a change. But there were a few nights were Lillian or E.C. wouldn't be able to sleep or something and it would end up being a late night in the house.

The whimpering grew so that the low thrum of the traffic outside wouldn't mask it. Edward groaned beside me and rolled over, spooning me into his side.

"Edward, we need to get up," I whispered, trying to shrug off the arm that Edward threw over me.

He moaned and cuddled me closer.

"Edward," I said, opening my eyes.

"Fine," he whispered and let me go.

I sighed and threw the covers off of me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just hold your diapers on," I muttered before yawning.

I entered the nursery and headed over to little E.C. who was whimpering. His nose was so cute, all scrunched up, but I knew that it wasn't a time for a cute moment. I lifted him from his bed and slowly walked to the rocking chair that was played in the corner. I lowered my shirt that I had been wearing as bed clothes and the nursing bra. E.C. went to suckling right away as soon as he felt the nipple by his mouth.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment in hope to get some peace. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there until I realized that the suckling had slowed to a stop. I opened my eyes 

and gently pulled E.C. away from the breast. I pulled a towel from one of the dressers and started to pat his back. He burped twice, one tiny one and the other rather…_manly_ burp that Emmett would have been proud of.

E.C. had been fed and laid back down, and I was heading out when Lillian started to whimper too. I touched my head to the door post, so tired. I turned back around and went to Lillian this time whose face was like E.C.'s minutes ago. Sighing, I picked her up and headed back towards the rocking chair. I changed feeding sides—by that I meant, I picked up the bra strap and shirt of the one side that E.C. fed from and lowered the shirt and strap of the other side so that Lillian got the other breast—and let Lillian start to feed.

Instead of closing my eyes this time, I watched little Lillian feed, brushing her little tuff of bronze hair down. She looked so much like Edward that it made my heart actually melt at the sight of her. Both of the children had Edward's beautiful emerald green eyes and I knew when they were older that I would have a hard time saying no to those pleading eyes.

Lillian finished suckling and I started to burp her. Unlike E.C., Lillian burped once and it was a lady-like burp. I smiled as I lowered Lillian into her bed and watched her cuddle her face into her little blanket that was bunched up to the side of her before turning her head the other way in sleep. I shook my head and yawned.

"Oh good Lord," I muttered, yawning a second time.

I slowly headed back towards the master bedroom, raising the bra and shirt as I went. I slipped into bed, hoping that the twins wouldn't wake up again. As soon as I laid my head down onto the pillow, Edward pulled me closer to me. I smiled, closing my eyes.

"You smell like babies." he whispered, sniffing around me.

I chuckled softly and whispered. "What do babies smell like?"

"They smell sweet and soft." he said half asleep.

I shook my head once, twice before cuddling into Edward.

* * *

Edward's POV

I wasn't sure how long it was after the first time that the twins woke up, when Bella got up to feed them, when suddenly I heard crying from the other room. These weren't 'feed me' or 'change me' cries. These were 'I NEED DADDY' cries. I moaned and slipped out of bed. Bella didn't move, so tired. She hadn't been getting a lot of _good_ sleep and I was starting to worry about her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered as I entered the nursery.

Poor Lillian, daddy's little girl, was crying. Her little face was red, scrunched up, and her little arms where in the air. I sighed as I slowly lifted her from her bed and laid her against my chest. Her cries died some against my touch but I continued to hear her whimper. I bounced her just slightly, singing a little song that I created up one night when they were in NICU. Her cries stopped when she heard me singing. I finished the little tune and slowly walked back to her bed to lay her down but as soon as she was _almost_ out of my arms she would start to whimper so I picked her up again.

I tried numerous times to lay down Lillian but each time I went to let her go she would start to cry again. And to make matters worse, E.C. woke up during one of the times that I was holding Lillian. I looked between the little girl against my chest and the little boy that was crying for his diaper to be changed. Biting my lip, I lowered Lillian down in her bed knowing that she would start to cry right away, to go over to E.C. to change him.

My eyes started to water a bit at the smell from the defecation that E.C. left in his diaper and I made _sure_ that I held the diaper over the little man's penis after Emmett learned the hard way the one time he changed E.C.'s diaper, getting pee all over his shirt. After cleaning his little bottom and penis, powdering his bottom with baby powder and putting on a fresh diaper, I put E.C. into his bed and went to the crying Lillian.

"Okay, okay," I whispered over and over again as I tried to calm her down.

It had to been twice as long as it did to get her to calm down the first time to get her to calm down this time. E.C. slept through the entire thing. Finally Lillian stopped crying and was sleeping against my chest. I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner and yawned. I glanced at the little clock that was in the room and noted that I still had like four hours I could get some sleep before I had to really get up.

I stood and slowly headed to the living room which all the wedding details had been removed from finally. I laid down on the couch and situated Lillian so that she was still being held but also in a way so that she wouldn't get dropped or smothered. Yawning I closed my eyes and went back to sleep…

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward's alarm went off at six o'clock in the morning. When it continued to beep-beep, I finally opened an eye to see that Edward wasn't in bed. In the distance I thought I heard little cries but I wasn't sure. I slowly sat up and reached over to hit he snooze button and listened. Sure enough there were faint whimpers of hunger.

I got up and headed into the nursery to find that there were no cries coming from in there. Puzzled, I listened to the cries to find little Lillian whimpering in Edward's arms. I felt tears gather in my eyes at the sight. Ignoring her cries for a moment I went over to my cell. With a quick smile, I snapped a picture of them together. I saved it quickly and went over to Lillian to pick her up.

As soon as I touched Lillian, Edward became defensive, holding her a bit tighter to him and his eyes popped open.

"It's just me Edward," I said.

His eyes focused on me for a moment before he relaxed and allowed me to take Lillian. He sat up slowly, rubbing the gunk from his eyes as I sat down on the loveseat allowing Lillian to suckle on my breast.

"What time is it?" Edward asked, his voice husky with sleep.

"Six o'clock," I whispered.

"Oh god, I need to get to the office." Edward muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"What have you been doing that you been spending a lot of time at work?" I asked, puzzled. I knew that Edward, as the VP, did a lot of work for the family company but it seemed that he was working harder then ever.

"Just stuff," he muttered before yawning.

I nodded once as I watched him stand.

"I better get ready." he said, leaning down to kiss me.

It was a slow tender kiss that I loved to receive but I still had a feeling in my tummy that Edward wasn't telling me something about work.

"How about I get some Chinese food on my way home for dinner tonight?" Edward asked, pulling away.

"And cake?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

Edward smirked and said, "Why wouldn't I get cake?"

I laughed and looked down at Lillian who had stopped suckling. I got up and headed to nursery for a towel. I was burping Lillian when Edward came out of the bedroom, dressed for work.

"I'll try to get out of work by six, but Jennifer might keep me later depending on what she wants me to look at." Edward muttered, trying to fix his tie.

"Jennifer?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she replaced Winston." Edward said, finally fixing his tie.

"When was this?" I asked, pursing my lips slightly.

Edward caught my look.

"Hey, babe," he said, coming towards me to wrap his arms around my waist. "You have nothing to worry about, 'K? Jennifer and her new secretary hate me _and _Emmett's guts. And you know that it's hard to hate Emmett's guts, I mean he's one big teddy bear."

I relaxed a bit.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Besides, Hun," he said, raising my face up towards his. "She only started this week and I haven't really been talking about work with you, especially when all I want to do is just relax with you."

Edward gave me another kiss on the lips.

"Better?" he asked, resting his forehead against mine.

I nodded once before smiling.

"Go," I whispered as I pulled away from Edward's arms to go put down Lillian and pick up E.C. who was starting to whimper now.

"Love you Bella!" he shouted on his way out.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, laughing, "Back at you."

* * *

Edward's POV

I was so tired that as I arrived at work, I nearly rode the elevator down if it wasn't for the fact that Tanya growled and pulled me out of the elevator.

"What's the matter with you?" she whispered, concern laced in her voice for the first time as I walked into my office. "You look like a walking dead man."

"I almost feel like it," I muttered. "I didn't get good sleep due to Lillian keeping me awake for hours last night. Every time I went to put her down after she stopped crying, she would start crying again."

Tanya frowned a bit. Just then Emmett entered the office.

"Whoa," he said, noting me. "You look…you look like you didn't get sleep."

"I had a long night last night and before you ask Emmett, not that type of _long_ night," I muttered, resting my head into my hands, feeling pressure between my eyes that warned me that I was going to have a headache today.

"I know that," Emmett said after blowing a raspberry at me.

Just then Jennifer Lockford entered the office to drop a stack of papers onto my desk. I jumped at the sound.

"I need all records on these accounts," she said, pointing one finger at the papers that she dropped onto my desk before turning around to leave.

"Good lord, she's a bitch," Emmett muttered when Jennifer left.

"She wasn't a bitch yesterday at lunch when she invited me and the new runner girl, Samantha Welch, to join her and Taylor for lunch downstairs." Tanya said.

"Well she seems to be a bitch to us," Emmett pouted.

Tanya shrugged. "She's just doing her job." she said. "If she were a man, she probably would be treating you the same way."

"Still," Emmett said, acting like a kid.

Tanya rolled her eyes and threw a glare at Emmett. "You don't know everything about her, so don't start hating her just because she's making your life 'hell' when she's just doing her job."

I moaned and massaged the bridge of my nose.

"This is going to be one long day." I muttered getting to work.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER SEVEN**

"I already did what you asked for. There is nothing missing from this account."

* * *

HA! I just realized that I used Michael Welch's (aka the guy who is playing Mike Newton in the movie) last name for the new runner girl that will be making many appearances in the story. Oh well…

Anyways, tell me what you guys think. I had to have a scene where they were being parents and having those _famous_ late nights that all parents (or kids lol) can testify to. Anyways review, review. I'll be working on chapter 7

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This was edited...I can't remember by whom though.  
—Also check out my FP account. I have a story up and if it gets some good reviews I just might make it an FF story...which I think would make a good story :)


	8. Chapter 7: The Glass Ceiling

Okay, no this story has not fallen off the earth and neither have I, so I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. First off, I had finals and now I'm working 12 hour shifts along side trying to make up school work. Those are two excuses for my lack of updating this story and another one is I've had major writer's block on this story. I think it's the wedding plans.

So I'm sorry! Please be patient with me on this story, but I promise I'll finish it.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Glass Ceiling

Edward's POV

I was grumbling as I looked at the clock. It was way past time that I should be going home and I'm pretty sure if I turned my head to look out the windows I would see the sun setting.

Sighing, I grabbed the phone off my desk and call Bella.

Bella picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, love, where are you?" she said, sounding slightly breathless.

"Sadly, I'm still at work," I said, looking at the last bit of the stack to finish.

"Oh."

"Hey, I'll be home as soon as I can, promise. I just need to do these last few things and then I'll be on my way home."

"I'll have dinner waiting when you get home."

I felt guilty at the fact that Bella had to spend the entire day with the twins which can be tiresome at times and now had to cook me dinner.

"It's okay Bella. Just make some grill cheese. Those are my favorites."

I thought I heard a smile on her voice when she said, "Yeah, I know."

"And I'll bring come some chocolate cheesecake from that one store you love."

Bella moaned softly. "Darn it, get home!"

I chuckled and held the phone with my shoulder as I went to answer an email. "I'm working on getting there."

"Love you," Bella whispered.

"Love you too," I said, smiling.

Hanging up, I realized that talking to Bella was just want I needed to finish the last files. As I worked, I thought about the second wedding that Alice was planning. I should take some time off and talk to her. I want the location to be something to treat Bella, someplace she hadn't been to. I also wanted to make sure that she wasn't pressuring Bella at all. She has enough of that.

"Edward, are you finish with those files I asked for?" Jennifer said, entering my office.

"Nearly," I muttered, Jennifer ruinning my little fantasy of taking Bella to Hawaii.

Jennifer took up one of the finished finals off my desk and looked through it. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes fixed on the screen as I worked one of the last files.

"Edward, I asked you to get me all records for these accounts. Why is the Shermon account missing a few of the files in it?" Jennifer said, holding up one of the folders.

I turned slowly towards her.

"Excuse me?" I said, standing.

"The Sermon account was suppose to have nearly two dozen files, I'm only seeing just a few over a dozen," Jennifer said just as her aid, Taylor, came into the room looking somber as ever.

I narrowed my eyes at Jennifer. "I already did what you asked for. There is nothing missing from this account."

"I know—"

"Nothing about the accounts. I'm telling you that is all there is left of the Shermon account. Now leave me alone. I would like to finish this up so I can go home to my wife and my twin babies."

Jennifer looked at me and slowly sat down the files.

"Whatever you say…Cullen," she said.

With a quick turn, she left the office.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Why couldn't she just leave me to my job?" I whispered under my breath.

"Maybe if you weren't being a bastard you would see just the stress she's under," said the sharp voice.

I opened my eyes and spotted Taylor standing there where Jennifer was just standing.

"Excuse me?"

"You have no idea how much harassment and stress she has," Taylor stated, folding her arms. "If you would just look around and see that, you would notice that."

I blinked, my mind trying to process what she was saying.

She gave me a look.

"She's broken the _glass ceiling_," she whispered, resting on her palm which was slapped against my desk. "She became one of the top of her field, the only female to ever have done that. She works with stupid pigs that try belittle her, thinking that she is just some stupid blonde female. They try to hit on her during lunch or just after a meeting." Taylor leaned closer to me. "No female has done what she's done."

"Sociology," I muttered.

Taylor smirked. "Not stupid as you seem."

I looked down at the desk. "What men?" I asked.

"Who hit on her?"

I nodded.

"Men at her previous employment before she took the position here with your father," Taylor said.

She leaned off my desk. "By the way, both you and Jennifer are wrong about the Shermon file."

I looked up at her with a quick jerk of my head. "What?"

"The jerk that Jennifer replaced, the one who fired me, hid four files under a secret programming that you would never find. Meanwhile Jennifer holds records that say that there is two dozen files in the account making nine missing when there was never 24 files but instead 19," Taylor stated.

"Why didn't you tell your boss that?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I was hoping that you would find the missing files."

She then turned away from me and out of the office.

I sat there staring after her. Sighing and logged out of my computer. I wasn't going to get anything done.

- - - - -

"Well…she sounds like a bitch, but I can see what she is so hard," Bella said, taking another bite of chocolate cheesecake. The twins were asleep and we were in bed, cuddling and feeding each other.

I sighed. "I forgot the sociological aspects of her becoming a top executive. Breaking through the glass ceiling as Taylor had stated."

I took the bite of the cake Bella offered me while she said, "I always hated sociology."

I smiled. "Yeah, me too." **(AN: ME THREE!!)**

"Anyways, how are you going to make it up to Jennifer?" Bella asked.

"While making it seem like I'm not pitting her nor thinking she's weak."

"And not being a jerk while doing it."

"Oh thank you dear wife for hinting I'm a jerk."

Bella snorted into her cake as she took another bite.

"I guess…treat her like she's a man."

Bella glared at me.

I just smiled. Kissing her forehead, I muttered, "Don't worry about it, hon. I'll figure something out."

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Alice!" SPLASH!!

* * *

As I said, I'm really sorry for not updating in over 2 months. I really have been busy and have had a writer's block. Maybe now that I have finished _You've Got Mail_, I maybe will be able to get a fresh take of this story.

Anyways, must run. Review! I love to hear what you guys thought about the chapter. And btw, there is such a thing as called a "glass ceiling" it seems in sociology. We talked a few times in the class back in the Fall.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	9. Chapter 8: Location, Location, Location

I think that the visit to my family in Minnesota helped me clear out some of my writer's block, not entirely but some of it that I cane some of the creative juices flowing. That and I am now a year _older_.

Here is chapter eight…ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Location, Location, Location

Bella's POV

The following morning, Alice was on our welcome mat bright and early.

"Alice?" I said, rubbing the gunk out from the corner of my eyes.

"Time to wake up sleepy heads, we have a big deal of venue hunting to do!"

I squinted at the clock on the wall in the kitchen as Alice came barreling through.

"Alice, it's eight in the morning."

"And the perfect time to go to the locations!"

Alice made a beeline for the nursery when she heard a baby.

"Oh Lord," I said, making a dash for the nursery.

Alice was holding Lillian in her arms and was already digging through Lillian's clothes.

"Alice," I moaned. "Why do you dress her up when she's going to just get them dirty?"

"Because, dirty and all, she'll look like the cutest little baby on the planet. Won't you, Lillian?" Alice was cooing the last to Lillian.

Lillian paid more attention to Alice's necklace and trying to make a grab of it then what she was saying. Of course, Alice got a chuckle out of Lillian's grabs.

"Ah, I see what type of girl she's going to be," she giggled, taking out a little pink dress from the dresser

I heard Edward shuffling behind me and then his hands on my side as he came to see why I hadn't came back to bed.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"Get the sleepy Cullen family up so we can go look at venues today!" Alice sung as she closed the dresser shut with her hip.

"Why are we looking for venues anyways?" Edward asked.

I slapped the heel of my palm to my forehead.

"The venue is the key part of the wedding. It helps set the location, the feel of the wedding. It also makes it easier to decided on the wedding theme and color scheme. We don't want clashing at your wedding."

"There was no clashing at our wedding," I muttered, causing Edward to chuckle.

"That was because it was afterwards," he whispered in my ear.

I went scarlet, remembering my strong want to get a divorce. Now, nearly a year later, I'm, of course, glad I didn't get what I wanted.

Just then E.C. decided that he was tired of being ignored and started to whimper.

"Okay, baby boy, momma's here," I said, walked to him.

"You," Alice said, grabbing Edward by the shoulder to push him out the door. "Go get dressed, we leave as soon as the babes are feed and changed."

I cleared my throat and motioned with my eyes for her to look down at what I was wearing.

"Oh and as soon as I can get Bella dressed."

It took longer than expected for the babies to be feed and changed. Lillian refused, much to Alice's dislike, to wear the little hat that Alice wanted her to wear and E.C. decided to spit up on his outfit that I thought Alice was cursing me, thinking that I was brainwashing my children.

"Where exactly are these venues, Alice?" I asked, loading the twins into the back of the car, one of each side of Alice.

She just smiled. "You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Edward's POV

"Okay so the first two were totally wrong," Dakota stated as we slowly walked towards our third venue, the Amber Leafs Lake.

"I agree," Rosalie nodded.

"What? I like the second venue!" Emmett stated.

"That's because they had a candy store literally next door," Rosalie commented, giving Emmett a look which Emmett just smiled.

"Know you know where we're going to get married," Emmett said, winking at Rosalie who just rolled her eyes.

I had to chuckle and reposition little Lillian who was in a baby sling around me. I could feel her fist tugging on the bit of my shirt that she managed to grab hold of.

"Oh this place is entirely beautiful," Alice said, gleefully before doing a grand jeté and then twirling around.

Sure enough, it was. With all the beautiful trees now with spring blossom and colors, it was beautiful. And the lake there, only added to the beautiful charm of everything.

"Oh Hope and Jamie were right about this place," Dakota nodded.

"Who are these Hope and Jamie people again?" Jacob asked, looking all confused. I noted Bella smirk.

"What?" I whispered as she looked like she was fighting a giggle.

"I was just remembering a cute little story of Jacob when he was all confused," she whispered back.

I smirked and shook my head, remembering how far back Jacob and Bella went. They were childhood friends to the end, even when Bella moved to New York where Jacob followed soon after Dakota a year later.

"It is beautiful," Jasper said, bouncing little Jasmine in his arms.

"I wish Carlisle and Esme could have came to see the place," Bella said, saddened by the fact that my parents were out of town and couldn't be here to help pick out the location.

Alice threw me a knowing look which caused me to bite back my comment that was surely to make Bella happy.

"Oh, a bridge!" Alice said, clapping. "Let's go over the bridge."

"Slow down Alice!" Jasper shouted after Alice as she skipped towards the wooden bridge.

"Alice will be Alice," I said, chuckling.

We all started across the bridge.

"Oh Bella, let me take E.C.," Rosalie stated, taking E.C. from Bella.

"Uh, oh, um, okay," Bella said, slightly surprised.

"So Bella what do you think about this place?" Jacob asked her, leaning against of the bridge railings.

"I don't know," Bella said, looking at the lake beneath us. "I don't feel quite safe. I really feel like I'm about to fall in."

Emmett burst out laughing and went to pretend to throw Bella into the lake, Bella's wiggling in his arms. Bella was squealing so loud and wiggling like a little piglet that it was entirely funny.

"LET ME DOWN EMMETT OR I'LL DE-BALL YOU AND THERE WILL BE NO EMMETT JRS!

That did the trick.

"Jeez, Bella, you're no fun!" Emmett said, pouting.

Alice squealed and started to walk backwards, pointing towards the other side of the bridge. "Bella look!"

That was when my eyes went wide. Alice wasn't watching where she was walking and was walking right into Bella who was leaning over the bridge railing to look down at the water.

"ALICE!" I shouted out in warning. But it was too late—

SPLASH!!

Bella screamed as she went over the railing and landed in the water.

"Oh my God, Bella!" Esme shouted from the other side of the bridge, rushing to where everyone was looking over the railing at Bella sputtered a bit in the water. **(AN: Esme came in early and wanted to surprise Bella because she knew Bella missed her!)**

"Bella! Are you okay?" I shouted, watching Bella slowly get onto her knees and hands before sitting in the water.

Bella look silly, half drowned, her hair dripping water, the water only reaching her waist where she sat. She spewed some of the water that she managed to get into her mouth and slowly, with narrowed eyes, looked back up at us.

"If you're hoping that I take a swim on my wedding in my wedding dress, you are more out of your mind that you need to be locked up in a padded room, Mary Alice Brandon Hale!" Bella hissed.

Alice just smiled. "Actually I already have a venue scouted and a down payment on."

Bella's mouth dropped opened and Emmett burst out laughing. I looked at Alice in confusion. Where was the venue she had in mind for our wedding?

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER NINE**

I slowly sat up, slightly groggy. Was that…humming?

* * *

So where do you guys think Alice is going to have the wedding? Will it be in the United States or someplace international? Will it be fun and fresh or traditional and romantic? Tell me in the all the wonderful reviews I'm hoping to get.

**Anyways two announcements!!**

For those who love _Twilight_ (who doesn't if you're reading this?!) and love to write FanFiction, do you want to win something? Win something for writing FanFiction? Well Twilight Series Theories is doing a _Breaking Dawn _Epilogue Contest. I have posted the link to the rules and guidelines (you have to follow them to be even be entered into it) on my FF profile. SO get to it. And for those who are wondering, I, Nollie Marie, is part taking in the contest…but NOT by writing an epilogue. Hey, I know I'm a good writer but if I did write one it wouldn't be fair for others. (**That ****was**** a joke! I know I might get someone who will think that comment was rude but it was a joke. I'm know there are better writers than me.**)

**ALSO**! I posted one of my Twilight papers up on my webpage. I posted a link to the papers on my FF profile too. Go take a look, rate it (5 stars is the best) and leave comments! If you want to be mentioned in the other two papers I have planned to write, also click the two other links on my FF profile to know more about them and what I'm looking for in each of the papers! I need your help ladies (and gents! I especially hope for some guys to help me –coughTwilightGuy,KalebNationcough-).

Anyways! Review, read, and write…in whatever order you wish (so long as you review!)

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—the location that the gang was at, I have posted a picture of it…though it's in the fall not late spring, early summer


	10. Chapter 9: Another Late Night

I'm sorry guys that it's taken me so long to post. I've been having issues, personal of course, but one is which I've been having pains all in my arms. One of my coworkers thinks I may have "tennis elbow" and my physician (who I visitied just the other day) says there is inflammation near my elbow near a nerve and is talking steroids, so this isn't something to joke around with. Especially the pain, oh yeah don't mess with pain. I learned that years ago when I got Bell's Palsy. So I'm doing things much slower with my hands like at work and writing. So patience with me, my children, please.

Oh for those who were wondering just want I meant in my post-chapter AN about be being part of the Twilight Series Theories _Breaking Dawn_ epilogue contest but not writing anything, I meant that I am a fellow _judge_ for the contest. Surprised? I wasn't XD lol. I loved reading all the entries and you'll have to wait and see who just won!

Anyways, here is chapter nine. Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Another Late Night

Edward's POV

I wasn't quite awake but I wasn't quite asleep when I heard the first piercing cries. I moaned and threw the pillow over my head which did nothing to dual the sounds of the tiny infant pleas. I pulled my head from under the pillow and glared groggily at the alarm that rested on the nightstand.

The red letters read one forty-nine in the morning.

I groaned and tried to smother myself with the pillow again but the baby cries.

"I'll get them," Bella muttered, starting to get out of bed to head towards the nursery.

"No, no…I got it," I whispered, gently pushing her back down. "Just go back to sleep."

"Okay," she mumbled as I kissed her on the forehead.

I slowly slipped from under the sheets and headed towards the nursery.

"Alright, alright, what's all the fuss about?" I whispered, smothering a yawn.

I noted that it was Lillian who was crying.

"Okay, okay, daddy's here," I smoothed, picking up the tiny infant.

Her face was all red and scrunched up. Her arms and legs were wiggling and kicking. I cuddled her, trying to smooth her.

"Sh, sh, sh," I repeated over and over, bouncing her slightly in my arms.

I checked her diaper and found it unsoiled, so it was something else. I continued to try to comfort Lillian, hoping E.C. slept through the noise, as I headed into the kitchen to warm up a bottle of the breast milk Bella pumped earlier. I tested the temperature, making sure it was perfectly warm and not the scolding hot that burnt my wrist my first at home feeding.

I tried to feed Lillian, wrapping the rubber nibble, but all she did was turn her head away each time and continued to cry.

Okay two strikes…what else was there that could cause a baby to cry?

I went to the rocking chair in the living room. Bella one afternoon asked me to move the rocking chair into the living room, saying she wanted fresh light for them. I didn't argue and moved the rocking chair into there. Of course, Alice saw it and thought that there should be a rocking chair in the nursery so she went out and bought a second one.

I yawned and prayed silently that I could figure out what Lillian was crying for. Rubbing my eyes, I rocked Lillian, hoping. And then suddenly I started to hum.

* * *

Bella's POV

I wasn't sure what woke me. I first thought it was baby cries but I wasn't entirely sure. I leaned onto one forearm and stared with sleepy eyes at the clock. It was half after two, well thirty-one after two but it was too early to be technical.

And then I heard it. It was soft. I slowly sat up, slightly groggy. Was that…humming? I ran a hand through my brown messy hair and glanced down at the bed. I narrowed my eyes. And where was Edward?

A mystery…what a great way to start the day, eh?

I slipped out of bed, grabbing my robe as I went towards the nursery. I checked E.C. first to see that he was still sleeping like a perfect angel. I smiled sleepily and went to look at Lillian. I felt my heart freeze when I saw that her bed was empty.

"Lillian?" I half whispered, starting to panic.

I heard that soft humming again. And I made quickly towards the sound, which seemed to have been coming from the living room. And there, I came up short, my racing heart skipping beats at the sight.

Edward was sitting in the rocking chair, humming a soft little unknown tune. He was rocking back and forth, his eyes closed but his head angled down towards Lillian. And Lillian was asleep in his arms, a tiny fist grasping his fingers.

My heart gave a squeeze as I went to the chair. As I slowly pulled Lillian from his arms, Edward's grip on her tightened, his humming stopping, and his eyes so clouded with sleep opened.

"It's just me," I whispered to Edward. "I'm just going to take Lillian back to the nursery so you can go get some real sleep."

"I was…I was just trying to get her to go to sleep."

I smiled. "And you did."

I gave Edward a smile and a quick soft kiss across his lips before taking Lillian back to the nursery. I had just put Lillian down, whose head turned towards E.C. like her normal motion she did when going to sleep in her bed, turned around, and saw Edward leaning against the door frame.

"Come on, sleepy," I said, smiling.

I helped him towards our bed, one arm around his waist. We were in our bed, me spooned into his side, when I whispered, "What was it you were humming, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

I smiled softly. "What were you humming?"

"Oh…something I call _Lillian's lullaby_," he said softly, before I heard his quiet sleepy snores.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TEN**

I had no idea what I needed, where to find it and I felt like I was drowning in sea of work while the stress of the wedding was pulling me like a current.

* * *

Again guys, I'm sorry it's short and taken long time but I am really in some pain. As soon as I post this, I'm warming up my heating pad and going to sleep, hoping the heat will help some.

Anyways…review! I love reading the reviews, even if I can't respond to each of them due to my pain. But I do love them…

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Less than a week to _Breaking Dawn_!!


	11. Chapter 10: Over my head

Lots of little updates, ladies and gents. One: Breaking Dawn was released! Finally! And unlike _Eclipse_, I got the book the day it was released not a month later XD. Anyways, head over to my blog to get my take on the book (PLEASE NO thoughts about the book here!) Two: Twilight Awards…_Hitched_ **and** _You've Got Mail_ has been nominated twice for Twilight Awards. Head over to blog or profile to see which awards they have been nominated for. And Three: My arms are still hurting. I'm going to the doctor and see what's up. So that explains why I haven't updated in awhile…that and Breaking Dawn took over my life for eight hours (yes, 8 hours)

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Over my head

Edward's POV

There was a dull throb in my forehead as I entered the office and it only got worse when I saw that people were shuffling wildly around.

"Edward," Tanya said, rather calmly.

"Let me guess," I stated, pinching the bridge of the nose.

"Housestead," Tanya and I stated at the same time.

"Why is the witch coming back here for?" I asked.

Tanya shrugged. "It seems that one of the trails has a slight side effect and one of those who were in the trail is suing."

I rubbed my temples and made a quick beeline for my office. The less I had to deal with the lawyer, the better my day was.

Only to see that it wasn't going to be that great as I saw Jennifer and a few computer techs in my office.

"Taylor," she said. "She thinks that the computer techs can locate secret programming and maybe the bank account to where the money is leaking to."

I nodded. It was going to be a long day in between Housestead and now this. I hope I have Aleve in my desk.

- - - - -

I had no idea what I needed, where to find it and I felt like I was drowning in sea of work while the stress of the wedding was pulling me like a current. I had taken two Aleve not enough two minutes after I sat down. The computer techs were having problems and I had a run in with Housestead, who was is the royal tiff when she released that we would not settle nor would the lawsuit hold up in court when it was the idiots fault for eating something when the instructor of the trail said not to along with not reading the fine print.

Over all, I left so depressed that I just wanted to lay down in peace in quiet.

"Edward, I—" Jennifer started as she entered my office.

I groaned and smacked my head into the desk. Ouch…okay that probably wasn't the best to help my headache.

"Are you alright?" Jennifer asked, actually concern laced in her voice.

I muttered a 'no' into my desk without moving my head.

"Well…why don't you go home then?"

I sat up quickly and looked at her.

She had one arm around her stomach and the other holding a folder. She wasn't glaring at me. She wasn't giving me false concern. She truly looked like she meant what she just said.

"Jennifer, did you forget what is going on here in the office?" I asked, wondering if she lost it.

"No, I haven't," she said, looking down at her folder as if it was burning her hand. "But I am serious. If you aren't feeling well, you should go home and have Bella take care of you. Peppermint tea is said to help with headaches."

I blinked.

"I have not grown a third eye," she said, a slight accent entering her voice as she rolled her eyes.

"You're positive?" I said, unsure. I didn't want another reason for Jennifer to hate me outside being male.

She rolled her eyes again. "Edward, I don't waste my breath on words if I don't mean them."

I didn't need another word from her. I left everything there. My files, my briefcase, everything but my coat and headed towards the door.

"Thanks Jennifer," I said, throwing her a smile as I headed home.

* * *

Jennifer's POV

I stood in Edward's office, watching him power walk towards the elevators. I shook my head and folded my arms across my chest.

"I saw Edward leaving," Tanya said, entering the room.

"Hmm…oh yeah. I told him to go home. I looked like he was fighting a loosing battle in his mind."

"Headache," Tanya sighed. "Housestead often gives him one. Two Aleve normally takes care of it but it seems something else is pleging him. Might be the wedding him and Bella are planning."

"Wedding?" I asked, puzzled. Weren't they already married?

"Hmm, yeah, a renewal of sorts," Tanya said, shrugging. "Bella asked me to be her bridesmaid which is still shocking."

"Indeed," I said, nodding.

"Well, you did a good thing by letting Edward go home," Tanya said, touching my shoulder.

I half shrugged.

"Hopefully he'll see that I don't hate him."

Tanya smiled. "Meanwhile are you going to work on your relationship with Emmett?"

I snorted.

"Don't push it Tanya. One person at a time."

I then strolled away and towards my office to see if we can take a crack at locating that stupid account.

* * *

Edward's POV

I arrived home nearly twenty some odd minutes later and was entering the apartment a minutes from parking.

"Bella?" I called, wondering where my wife was.

"In the—oh E.C. don't do that!—kitchen!" Bella called.

Wondering what was going on, I headed into the kitchen, the headache still pounding in my temples.

There, elbows deep in water, was Bella wearing a slightly soaked shirt as she gave E.C. a bath. Lillian was in her carrier on the counter top. There was baby hooded towels and other baby bath time items all around the sink.

"Hey, you're home earlier," Bella stated, giving me a smile.

"Stressful day at work," I muttered, trying to return the smile but felt it come out wrong.

"Yeah, Tanya texted me, saying that you needed some peppermint tea," Bella said.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Bella nodded towards the door. "And that would be the tea she sent via bike messenger. Can you get that?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, going to get it.

Sure enough, a bike messenger holding a small box of peppermint tea. As I started to boil water, I opened the box. It smelled of peppermint and there, tucked between the bags, was a note.

_I better not see you until Friday per Jennifer and your father. –Tanya_

I smiled at the note and went to pour the water to start the tea.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"I didn't think I would run into you again…literally."

* * *

Again, it's short but it's over 1K words. Good enough? I'm going to go heat up my rice pack (it's a pack full of rice that when I heat it up for a min in the microwave it's SUPER hot!) and put them on my arms. I really am starting to worry with these arm pains I'm getting in not only my fingers but elbow and now my shoulders.

Anyways…REVIEW! And vote in the Twilight Awards on August 14th. I know that there are other great stories nominated so I don't exected to win…unless the votes think so. And BTW congrats to Megan who won the TST _BD_ epilogue contest! She happened to have been one of my top 10 entires!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—The Song for this chapter is "Over My Head" by The Fray. Hint the title of the chapter X)  
PPS—I'll update _My Own Prom_ hopefully before I move back to OLLU which is August 18th!! AH!! School is almost here!


	12. Chapter 11: The Store

Okay, for those who don't know I had been rereading _Breaking Dawn_ and I noted the name that Bella had wanted to name the baby if it had been a boy. And it seems that she and I were on the same page…for the most part on naming baby boys. E.C. in this story was named after her two friends from when she was younger, while Bella's E.J. was her two best friends: Edward and Jacob. Yeah totally weird…and totally a new chapter! ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The Store

Bella's POV

I opened the fridge and glanced around.

"Edward," I said, frowning as I noted the bare shelves.

"Hmm?" Edward said, walking into the kitchen, holding E.C. in his arms. He was feeding him.

"We're out of food," I said, pointing at the bare fridge.

Edward blinked. "Oh…sorry, I didn't realize. Let me finish feeding E.C. and I'll—"

"How about we all go?" I asked, closing the door. "I've been stuck in doors all day…and I'm pretty sure the twins would love to see some sunshine."

"Okay," Edward said, smiling.

It didn't take long to feed E.C. considering he sucked down the entire bottle of milk in no time. Edward joked lightly that I wasn't feeding him enough. I just glared at Edward as he loaded the twins in the back.

When we arrived at the store, the twins were the main attraction. An elderly couple stopped us in the fruit section, by the apples, and cooed over the twins.

"Aw, they are precious, dear," the woman said, smiling down at Lillian.

"Thanks," I said, leaning on the cart.

"Oh Roger, remember having our own children?" the woman said, looking up at her husband, her eyes glowing.

I watched the man wrap an arm around her shoulder and kiss her forehead. I wonder if Edward and I would be like that when we're their ages.

After the elderly couple, a mother with her teenage daughter and a possibly a six year old walked by us in the cereal section.

"Mommy, what are those little dolls?" the six year old girl asked, leaning over to get a better look of the twins.

E.C. stuck a fist in his mouth and had a staring contest with the girl.

"God, Doe, those_ aren't_ dolls," the teenager said, glaring at her sister, texting on her phone. "Those are babies."

"Ginger," the mother said warningly at her daughter before turning towards me. "You have beautiful children."

"Thanks," I said, smiling slightly before looking down at the twins.

Lillian gave a little yawn. The six year old saw her and said, "Hey I'm not boring!"

The mother chuckled as the six year old went on to say what she did that day that was interesting. The mother gave me this "I'm sorry to bother you" look and pushes her cart down the section towards the no sugar cereals like oatmeal.

"Okay, I feel like we're the main attraction at the carnival," Edward joked, kissing me on the forehead as I placed frozen peas into the basket.

I chuckled. "I think that this is it," I said, looking at we had in the basket.

Lillian got a hold of Edward's shirt sleeve and started yanking it forward, her mouth open. I knew that look. She wanted something to suck on.

"No, Lillian, sleeves doesn't go in your mouth," Edward said, smiling as Lillian continued to pull it.

When she realized that the sleeve wasn't going into her mouth, she started to whimper.

"Let me see if I can find her pacifier," I muttered, digging through the diaper bag in the basket to find it as Lillian's whimpers got louder.

I was in a rush to find the silly thing before E.C. caught on that his sister was crying. If he did, he would start crying just because she was crying. I guess it was a twin thing.

"Uh…Edward, I can't find her pacifier!" I said, looking up from the bag.

"Go to the baby section and get one," he said, picking up Lillian in hope to calm her down.

Lillian didn't want to be hold by Edward and she _was_ daddy's little girl. She just continued to cry. I noticed that E.C. was picking up on Lillian's cries.

"I'll be right back," I said and hurried towards the baby section.

As I rounded the corner of the frozen section though, I ran head on into someone else.

"Ouch," I said.

"Well, I didn't think I could run into you again…literally."

I looked up and gasped. He offered a hand and helped me up.

"I'm really sorry Nemo," I said, blushing. "But I'm in a hurry."

"It's okay," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Bye," I said and ran towards the baby section when I heard Lillian's cries.

I found pacifiers and picked out two, knowing E.C. would want one too, and then rushed back to Edward. Edward was bouncing Lillian in hope to calm her down but she was pretty upset about not having something to suck on. I opened the pacifier package and reached into the diaper bag for something to clean it off. Quickly air drying it, I offered the little thing to Lillian just as E.C. started to cry.

Lillian took the pacifier gladly and her cries stop right away. In fact, she looked pretty happy to having something to have in her mouth. I quickly did the same thing to second pacifier, dried it and then offered it to E.C. He gladly took it and stopped crying too.

"I bet I left their pacifiers in the kitchen," I muttered as Edward put Lillian down in her carrier.

"It's okay, I've done that," Edward stated.

"Okay, I think we really do have everything," I stated.

Edward smiled and kissed me on the forehead. We cashed out and I felt my eyes pop at the amount.

"Whoa," I breathed as Edward scanned his credit card.

"Aw, are those your twins?" the bagger said, pointing at the twins who were both staring at their fists.

"Yeah," Edward said, smiling.

"They are so cute," the cashier said, smiling at Edward.

I glared at the girl, seeing the time of smile and how she was leaning on her scanner. Jealous, I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. Edward turned his head and smiled at me.

"Let's go," I said, smiling at Edward.

The bagger placed the last cloth bag into the basket and smiled shyly at us as we pushed the twins and our food out. We had just reached the car, Edward popped open the trunk to let me put the food in the back as he strapped the twins in the back.

I had just put the last bag in and was about to close the trunk when a bagger came rushing towards me.

"Miss, miss, you forgot this," she said, offering me a bag.

I blinked. "I didn't forget anything," I said, looking past her.

There standing by the doors of the store, Nemo sat at one of the tables. His was looking by way, his feet up on the table. When I looked at him, he smiled and nodded his head in my direction.

"Uh, thanks," I said, taking the bag from her.

She smiled and rushed back towards the store. I looked down at the bag and then back up towards were Nemo only to find him gone.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked, closing the door.

"Yeah," I said, smiling at Edward.

I put the bag into the trunk and took a quick look inside. Inside was a two rattles and two teething rings that turned into ice or heating packs. I felt the tears form at the sight and leaned back to let Edward close the trunk.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWELVE**

"I swear Alice, any more silk and I'll shove it down your throat."

* * *

I've been meaning to mention that if anyone speaks German, _Hitched_ is being translated into German! I know, how cool is that?! I felt really honored that someone wanted to translated _Hitched_.

Anyways, what do you think of the chapter? Review and let me know. And if you are worried about if you should review or not, just know that the Cullens think it's cool to review!

Huggles,  
Nollie


	13. Chapter 12: Battle of the Dresses

So last chapter, Nemo—who shall remained Nemo until I spill just _who_ he is—bought the twins toys. Many of you were worried about them being tainted and what not, especially since Nemo is a bit creepy. But the toys were sealed, never opened, brand new…besides even if Nemo seems creepy now, he really isn't. He's a really nice guy and he'll play a role later on…

Anyways, here is chapter Twelve.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Battle of the Dresses

Bella's POV

I was in the living room, brainstorming ideas again, when the phone rang. Sighing, I reached over to the side table and snagged the phone to silence it before it woke up the twins. _Alice_, I read the caller ID and clicked the talk button.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?" I asked, leaning forward to place the notebook I had been writing in down on the coffee table in front of me.

"The ceiling," Alice stated. I raised an eyebrow. She sounded slightly pissed off.

"Really?"

"Yes, really and I'll hang you from the ceiling if you don't get your ass down here to the dress shop this second! We were suppose to go over dresses so that Rosalie has something to work with so that she can design your dress."

I sighed. "Sorry, I forgot. The twins have been my priority lately."

"Well that's good to know," Alice stated. "Now get those angels into their carriers and get down here!"

"Aye, Captain," I said, rolling my eyes.

I hung up after saying bye to Alice and went into the nursery. Little Lillian was awake when I entered and I was surprise that she didn't start to cry to let me know she was awake.

"Hey Angel, want to go on a little ride?" I said, carefully picking up Lillian from her bed.

Lillian snuggled into my warmth as I rested her against my chest. I smiled and brought her to her carrier.

I then went to E.C. who woke up and started to whimper.

"Hey buddy, your sister is over here," I whispered, picking up E.C. and turned so that he could see where his sister was.

I brought him over to his carrier and placed him into his. He turned his head into the softness and went right back to sleep.

I chuckled, picking up the twins, their diaper bag, and headed towards the car.

The dress shop that the Wedding party was waiting at wasn't too far from home, about a ten minute drive.

"About time," Alice said.

"Trust the bride to be late to her own fitting," Jamie Withers said, rolling his eyes.

I glared at him.

"Aw, babies," Hope said, taking Lillian from me while Esme took E.C. from my hand. "They are so _cute!_"

I smiled. "Thanks," I said before Alice pushed me down into a chair.

"Okay, okay, we can get started then," Alice stated. "Now first off, we have a location for the wedding—"

"Which you haven't told us where it is," I reminded her.

Alice just smiled. "Don't worry, just make sure your passports are renewed before the wedding."

My jaw dropped and I squeaked, "WHAT?!"

Alice just smiled and continued with whatever she had to say.

"We also have a color scheme for the wedding," Alice said as Jamie held up two different colored cloths.

"The scheme is dark navy blue," he said, holding the blue up before holding up the silver, "and pearl silver." **(AN: the colors are up on The Hitched Series page)**

"We know that Edward likes you in blue," Dakota pointed out, elbowing me playfully in the stomach.

"Though we will be the ones in blue," Rosalie stated, flipping open a sketch book. "This is the design I am thinking the bridesmaid dresses will be."

I leaned over and eyed the sketch. It was really simple but very beautiful.

"I like it," I said, looking between the colors that Jamie still held and then the back at the sketch.

"I'll need measurements today," Rosalie said. "And then a week before the wedding, a last fitting. Let's hope no one gains weight."

"Please, Jake and I are going at it like rabbits, I get my exercise," Dakota stated, smiling.

"EW! Dakota!" I said, covering my ears. "That's my best friend you're talking about."

Everyone laughed at my expression. God, I get shivers just thinking about Jacob doing it…even though I knew he was…but still, didn't want to think about it.

"Anyways," Alice said when I uncovered my ears. "Esme told us that she found a simple dress for the wedding and it happens to be in navy."

"Hmm, yes, I was looking for a dress for a benefit Carlisle and I were invited to," Esme said, rubbing a hand up and down E.C.'s back as he continued to sleep. "I also found a really cute little flower girl dress for Lillian, but it will have to be taken in."

"It's okay," Rosalie stated, sketching again in her notebook. "The less I have to make, the better. I was able to pull a few strings where some of the large heads of David's Bridal that if they help me make the dresses that I would allow them to use the design in their collection."

"That's neat," Dakota stated.

"Mm-hmm," Rosalie stated. "They already want to show your dress, Dakota."

Dakota smiled.

"And speaking of connections, Armani is doing to be tailoring all the gentlemen's suits proved by them, of course," Alice said.

"I want these connections," Hope stated, her eyes wide.

"I even got E.C. a cute little footie one piece outfit that looks like a tux," Alice continued, "from Armani as well. They won't be showing it so it will just be one of the Cullen specialties."

"Uh, Alice," I said, worried slightly. "I don't really think E.C. needs Armani. Why not just go get something cheaper?"

"He needs Armani," Rosalie said. "All the gentlemen need to be wearing the same. Besides I don't think it would look right if all the guys are wearing Armani and then little E.C. all by himself wearing something from Baby Gap."

I loved Baby Gap!

"No more arguing Isabella," Alice stated.

I swallowed when she stated my full name. But being Alice, she just smiled sweetly at me, while Jamie looked like he was choking on laughter. Great!

"Okay, time to try on dresses," Alice said, pulling me up.

"Wha—?!" I said as Alice dragged me into the changing room in the back. "Alice!"

"Chill, Bella, there are only a few dresses for you to try on," Alice stated, opening the door to the room.

My eyes bugged out. "A few?" I choked. It looked like there were at least two dozen dresses in the changing room. Thankfully there was room enough for them.

"Put on the dress labeled with a one on the hanger and I'll help you either lace or zip up," Alice stated before closing the door.

I sighed and dug my way through the dresses looking for the first dress. I found it in the back, go figure. It was a beautiful dress but I wasn't entirely sure about it. I stripped myself of my clothes, leaving me in my underwear, and carefully stepped into the white dress. God, I was being swallowed by a big puffy white monster.

"Alice, help!" I gasped as I stuck my arms in the sleeves. Why were there sleeves?! The wedding was going to be in August!

Alice opened the door and started to giggle.

"Not a word," I muttered, picking up the skirt as much as I could so that I could see my feet as I walked.

Alice continued to snicker as I stepped before her. She helped with the zipper and then lead the way back to the front.

"Here is the first sample dress," Alice stated before I rounded the corner.

"Aw," Esme said, smiling as stepped before a three folded mirror.

"Gagh," I gagged at the sight of me. "I look like an over powdered frosted cupcake!"

That caused everyone to burst out laughing if they weren't already snickering at the huge puffy skirt. And anyone say over the top Cinderella dress? Because I can.

"Oh my God, you just reminded me of that movie," Hope said between snickers.

Dakota, who was holding her side, gasped, "I know which movie you're talking about. It's called _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_." Dakota went back to laughing, grasping both of her sides now.

I rolled my eyes and muttered. "Okay, the sleeves have to go." I tugged on them. Even in the air conditioning I was already warm with the sleeves.

"Okay, okay, breath," Esme said with a slight smile on her face.

I smiled at Esme and mouthed "Thank you." She just winked at me.

"Yeah, that dress is totally not for you," Rosalie muttered, sketching something in her notebook. "Go and try on number…" She held out 'number' for a few seconds while she thought "…three."

Alice led me back to the dressing room, leaving snickers and giggles as we left.

The second dress I tried on was better than the first. It was less puffy, less fluffy…but it had a very long train and the bust was a bit big.

I keep holding the bust to my chest and Alice held my train so I wouldn't trip on it as I went.

"Oh dear," Esme said, seeing me.

"Okay, we were a little off on the dress measurements," Hope muttered, bouncing Lillian in her arms as she started to whimper.

"She wants her pacifier," I stated, standing before the mirror again.

"It's okay if the measurements are off," Rosalie muttered. "They will be perfect in time for the wedding."

"Okay, must I have a train on the dress?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow.

I glared and went to turn around to show him what I meant but I got a head of myself…or something of that nature. I went to turn around to tell him exactly why I couldn't have a train when suddenly, I went lurching forward. The heel of my sneaker got caught in the train and, when I went to turn around, and there I went landing flat on my face.

"Oh Bella," Esme said, switching E.C. from one shoulder to the other so that she and Alice could help me up.

I groaned when I saw that my underwear was exposed for everyone to see. Going bright red, I held the dress up as I was fully erect.

"Next dress," I muttered and started towards the dressing room again. Alice quickly went to help with the train.

"Dress eighteen please!" Rosalie called.

I sighed and changed into the dress that Rosalie shouted. Dress after dress I changed. Each dress was different. Some were long, while some where as short as my butt (I turned that one down right away as I saw it). There were heart-shaped necklines, square necklines, v-necklines, and there were all made of different material from lace, silk, chiffon. I was getting tired of changing.

"I swear Alice, any more silk and I'll shove it down your throat," I growled at Alice.

"Bella I swear this is the last dress!" Alice said, smiling.

"You promise?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I promise!" Alice said, smiling and forming an X over her heart.

I sighed and went to go try on the dress. It was dress labeled twenty-four and it was in the back on the changing room. It was very beautiful, made with lace and there was a head piece with it. I slipped carefully into the dress, feeling like it was worth more than I could ever own. I placed the veil on before calling Alice into the room to help me with the zipper.

"Oh Bella!" Alice gasped, grasping her hands.

I turned and looked at her over my shoulder to smile at her. She came up behind me and raised the zipper. The dress was a perfect fit.

I walked back into the room where the others were talking and as soon as they saw me everything went mute. I looked around the room and saw that everyone's mouths were hanging open, even Rosalie's beautiful shaped mouth. I walked by them and stood in front of the mirror. I looked absolutely beautiful. I wish Edward was here to see this! And then I remembered—

"Oh someone please take a picture of this," I said, smiling.

And suddenly there was a lash of movement as everyone went to talk picture of me in the dress. I blushed as Alice, Esme, and Dakota all took pictures of me on their phone.

"Well, isn't that the ticket," Rosalie said, smirking.

"Huh?" I said, blinking at Rosalie.

Alice giggled. "Yeah, Bella, it isn't like you to pick the most expensive dress in the lot."

I felt my eyes go wide. "Most…expensive? How much is this dress?!"

Everyone looked at Rosalie and Alice, who both looked at each other with smiles before they turned to me.

"It's worth twelve million dollars," they said at the same time.

And suddenly I felt my chest tightened.

"Twelve…million?!" I gasped, swaying.

And suddenly, everything went black and I fainted.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

I balled my hands into fists and, turning on my heel, slammed the door behind me so hard that the walls vibrated.

* * *

EP! So in chapter eleven, I mentioned that there was a German _Hitched_…well there is now a **Spanish** _**Hitched**_!! I was so happy to hear that someone wanted to translate _Hitched_ in Spanish. Many of you know I'm half-German and half-Chilean, so to have my most popular story translated into the two languages of my heritage had just made my day!! I really do hope that my other stories get translated into other languages too…it's a great way to spread the love of reading.

Anyways…What did you think? And the dress that Bella tried on, the twelve million dollar dress, happens to be on of the dresses in the poll on my profile. I won't say which dress it is but yes it really is worth twelve million. Thanks to Rach who found the dress. And speaking of the poll, go vote on the dress that you think is perfect for Bella…you just might have vote on the twelve million dollar dress! But review before you vote!!

Huggles,  
Nollie

**PS—HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZZY!! I LOVE YOU!!**


	14. Chapter 13: Fight

So last chapter, it seems people are assuming that that is the dress Bella is going to be wearing to her "wedding"…um, it's not. Remember they were trying on dresses to get a scene of which type of dress was going to be perfect for Bella. Rosalie is then going to design a dress based off the things that are perfect for Bella. So that 12 million dress—by the way, I have no idea if it is or how it's worth that much, it's just is—isn't what Bella is going to wear to the wedding…hope that clears up that.

Anyways, onto the chapter!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Fight

Bella's POV

I managed to reawake a few seconds after fainting. Thankfully, Rosalie caught me. The fact that I was wearing a dress that was probably more than what Edward made in a year—I never really got to ask Edward just _how_ much he made a year so long as we had food on the table, clothes on our back, and a roof over our head I was fine.

Afraid to do something to the dress, I asked Dakota and Alice to help me back to the dressing room and out of the dress. I really wanted to know how the dress could be worth so much. Alice just smiled and never answered me. I wondered if someone famous back in the 1800s wore or something.

After the trying on the dresses, Esme treated us by taking us to a really great Italian place just down the street. After eating my fair share of gelato and Rosalie confirming that I didn't have to try on any more dresses until my dress was finished, I decided to go home. Lillian was asleep after watching all the fun unravel around her at dress shop but little Edward Chase was awake. I kept eyeing him in my rearview mirror at red lights to see that his eyes were very curious, looking constantly around him.

Chuckling, I pulled into my parking slot and saw that Edward was home, his silver Volvo besides me.

"Daddy's home, E.C.," I whispered, undoing their car seat buckles so I could get them out of the car.

I swore E.C. gave me a smile, at least I vision him smiling…just like his father. I sighed, smiling, and went to the elevator.

"Good afternoon, Isabella," said the elevator attendant, "and good afternoon to you too, little mister Edward."

E.C. looked up at him and blinked.

The elderly attendant chuckled and pressed the button for our floor.

"How was your day, George?" I asked the elderly gentleman.

"Oh, my day was just fine, ma'am," he said, smiling, his crowfeet popping.

George and I chatted a bit about my day and he got a few chuckles out of my stories.

"Well, I'll see you later," I said to George, stepping out of the elevator.

"Oh, Ma'am, I should warn you," George said, leaning sideways as the doors closed. "Your sir had his knickers in a twist earlier today."

I smiled as the door closed while my heart gave a squeeze. Edward? His knickers in a twist? I wonder what was wrong with Edward earlier.

I turned around the corner and came up short. There in the hallway was Edward, sitting on the floor, his arms around his knees. His eyes were narrowed and his brows shadowing his almost nonexistent eyes. Uh-oh…Edward must be still upset. I wonder why Edward was on the floor.

I put on a smile as I stepped towards Edward.

"Hey, Edward," I said, putting E.C. down beside him so I could take out my keys from my back pocket where I stuck them earlier.

Edward just continued to glare instead of look down at his son and smile. Oh, something must be really bothering Edward.

I unlocked the door as Edward stood, his arms folded across his chest. As soon as the door was open, Edward stepped into the living room, leaving E.C. still on the floor. I gapped after him as Edward went into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that about?" I snapped after Edward as I picked up E.C.

Edward said nothing as I set down the twins on the counter besides the stove to undo their buckles. Edward didn't even help me undo the buckles like he normally would. Instead he just grabbed a beer from the back of the fridge where Emmett had stashed a few about a month ago. I gapped after him as he used the cap opener from one of the drawers to open it before taking a long swig from it.

"Edward," I said, really concern about what happened that Edward was being a complete…well, there was no other word for it but a bastard.

"So today," Edward said, before taking another sip of his bottle, "I was late to work."

I raised an eyebrow. That was nothing to be pissed over about. A lot of people were late to work, nothing new.

"I went to change the tire but found out there was no donut in the back," Edward said, glaring at me.

I winced. I had stolen his donut about a week and a half ago when I got a flat.

"So I had to call a tow truck," Edward continued. "They took over an hour to get there and tow the Volvo to Discount Tires. I had to buy a new tire because the front driver's tire was completely shot and I had to buy a new donut.

"So that puts me in after one. Jennifer gives me hell because I left my cell here so I kept calling after two to see if you could bring up my cell because I knew you wouldn't be doing anything, that you could love to get out of the house. Well no one picked up the house phone, so I tried your cell phone."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I turned off my phone at the dress shop," I stated, pulling out my phone. It was indeed off _still_.

"You were at a dress shop since two?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well…from twelve-forty until four-thirty," I said, blushing. "Then your mother took us out to grab something to eat."

Edward just took a swig of his bottle, a longer one at that.

"So deciding to come home earlier, considering I wasn't getting anything done at work," Edward stated, continuing his story. "Well I managed to lock my keys in the Volvo."

"How did you do that?!" I asked, my eyes going wide. It wasn't like Edward to lock his keys in his car.

"Doesn't matter how it happened," he snapped back. He _snapped_ at me?! "I just managed to leave them in the ignition. I came up here, thinking that maybe you were home now. I waited for _two hours_."

I swallowed.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered, picking up the twins from their carriers, Lillian on my right, E.C. on my left.

I walked them to the nursery. E.C. needed his diaper changed which didn't take long and as soon as he was in his crib, he was asleep just like his sister. Smiling sweetly at them, I decided to head back to the kitchen.

Edward was still fuming there.

I sighed. "Look Edward, I really am sorry," I said, walking towards him, to wrap my arms around him to try and rub some of the tension out of his neck and shoulders.

But Edward pulled himself out of my grasp. I was left there, mouth open in surprise.

"Edward, what the heck is wrong? Look I'm sorry about the donut. I should have replaced it after I borrowed it."

"Yes, you should be sorry," Edward muttered, glaring at the wall.

I narrowed my eyes.

"That was uncalled for," I whispered. "I said I was sorry for that. I'm sorry for not being home either or having my cell phone turned on. The dress shop really didn't allow cell phones to be on, the owner thinks it's rude to be on it with others around and then at the Italian place had a sign to turn off phones. And I'm sorry you had to wait but how was I to know you would lock your keys in your car."

Edward just huffed and took another sip.

"Edward!" I snapped, pissed at him now.

"I go to work every day, try to solve this embezzlement and you…you just sit here during the day, watching the twins."

I felt my jaw drop at his claim. Did he just say that I, in a round about way, do nothing while he earned the income for this family?!

"Well," I hissed, "in that case, let me go do nothing but _watch_ the twins sleep." I balled my hands into fists and, turning on my heel, slammed the door behind me so hard that the walls vibrated.

* * *

Edward's POV

I flinched at the loud crack of the wood being slammed as Bella locked herself into the nursery with the twins. Sighing, I set down the beer I didn't really want anymore and went towards the nursery.

"Bella," I said, through the wood.

I looked at the carpet and waited. I didn't hear anything on the other side but I could see someone standing there by the door, so I knew she could hear me.

"Bella…look I'm sorry," I said, leaning against the door. "I didn't mean that."

I heard a huff and I flinched.

"Look…I'm going to go for a walk," I whispered. "I'll…I'll be back when I've cooled down. Can we talk about this when I get back?"

"I guess," Bella said, harshly. "Considering all I do is just sit around, twirling my thumbs, while I watch the twins."

I flinched again and rested my forehead against the wood. I wanted to say I loved her but I felt like she wouldn't believe me at that present moment. Sighing, I turned and headed out the door for that needed walk.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Well, you're screwed."

* * *

What do you think of the chapter? I know, Edward seems a bit out of character (ooc) but it helps with the story. And I swear, it shall be the only time in this story that he'll be occ…just like he was ooc at the beginning of _Hitched_ when he married Bella drunk. Besides, can anyone get Edward perfect? Only S.M. right?

Anyways, review please! I haven't been getting the same amount like I use to and I've been wondering what is it that I'm doing wrong...outside of my grammar. I know my grammar sucks but no one is perfect, betas included. I even spotted an error on my English professor's assignment the other day. I wonder if it's my plots...But anyways, show me some love! :) Love all my readers but especially my reviewers!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- See poll and vote  
PPS- Check out Twilight Challenges, link to them is on my fav authors


	15. Chapter 14: Suggestions

I'm glad to see that everyone pretty much hated Edward last chapter. I agree with you all about Edward being a butt and he needs to grovel on hands and knees. But trust me, a lesson needs to be learned first.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Suggestions

Edward's POV

I ended up walking through the park. I wasn't entirely sure why I went there but my feet just had a mind of their own and they decided to go to the park. There wasn't anything wrong with going to the park…just…I don't know.

I sighed and hung my head. I shouldn't have taking my bad day out on Bella. It wasn't her fault that I got the flat that I needed the donut. It wasn't her fault I left my cell phone on the night stand by the bed. And it wasn't her fault that she was called away to the dress shop and that they went to a restaurant that didn't allow cell phones to be on—that was Alice's fault and my mother's, though I would never blame anything on my mother.

Really I shouldn't have snapped and been a down right—no other word—bastard to her. I wasn't raised like that. Esme would give me a good spanking for treating Bella as I did. I deserved a good kick in the ass. I sighed again and kicked a pebble.

Sitting down, I ran my hands through my hair. How was I going to fix this?!

I felt someone slide in besides me on the bench but I was staring at the gravel.

"Dude…you look like you have been kicking puppies," a gruff voice said beside me.

I turned and looked at the person who sat on the bench. He was dressed in a sweatshirt with "MARINES" printed in bold on the front and dark sweatpants. Silver dog tags were hanging outside of the sweatshirt. His hair was cut to the military style and I saw a scar by his eye.

I sighed. "No I can say that I haven't been kicking puppies but it feels like it," I whispered.

"Okay, what is just as worse as kicking puppies?"

I didn't smile. The continued to label things that people that were horrible in our society. And then he hit it.

"Yelled at your wife?"

I covered my eyes and groaned.

"Dude, you didn't?!"

I nodded my head.

"What the heck did you yell at her for?"

I sighed and leaned back against the bench back.

"I didn't per se yell at her…I got very pissed off at her for no good reason and then told her that she did nothing but watch our twins babies all day."

I heard the guy next to me sigh and I could see him shake his head.

"Well you should feel guilty," he said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"So…what are you doing to do to make it better?" he asked.

I looked up at the sky. There were clouds starting to form, dark gray ones. There was a storm coming.

"I have no idea," I breathed.

"What about flowers? Women love flowers and there is that universal guy code or something about being able to get a girl flowers to say we're sorry, but that's only one during the time you're together. Does your wife love flowers? And then the next question is have you already used the 'get her flowers to say sorry' card yet?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know. I never had to get her flowers and it never came up in topic if she loves flowers."

"Well…what about jewelry?" he asked.

I chuckled at the irony. Please, just for her to take the radio months ago when she had her old truck was like pulling teeth. For Bella to take jewelry, she would have to have a brain transplant with a person who loved jewelry.

"She hates people getting her stuff, period," I sighed. Unless it's homemade, I added mentally. But I wasn't really great at making things.

"Well, you're screwed," he said, throwing his arms behind him and over the back of bench seat.

"Jeez, thanks for reminding me," I muttered.

"Well…if she doesn't like gifts…why don't you spend some quality time with her?"

I looked at the guy, blinking.

"Dude, when was the last time you had quality time together with her?" the guy asked, glaring at me. "Or when was the last time you helped her out with anything? Or when was the last time you cuddled or even made love with her?"

I felt my eyes go wide at what he was saying.

"Or how about the last time you told her that you _loved her_?"

I felt my back go straight. Oh God...

I couldn't remember the last time Bella and I had quality time together, like just the two of us. And it's part of my job as a father to help her with the babies…and I keep letting her have them during the day…should I take a day off and let her relax? And God, I could remember the last time we cuddled or made love—that was before the twins were born! And the more I thought of all those things, I felt the guilt eat me more. If those things were a long time again…it was ages since I told Bella I loved her. When was the last time I told her that I loved her?

"I got to fix this," I muttered.

"Well I would suggest help her out with something, then have your mother take the twins so that you guys can cuddle and have quality time like a dinner and a movie," the guy said. "And top it off with an 'I love you'…oh and see if you can have make-up sex."

I rolled my eyes. He sounds like Emmett…only wiser…a bit.

I ran a hand through my hair and stood.

"You know what," I said, looking down at him. "Thanks."

He just smiled. "Anything for a fellow brother in trouble," he said. "And remember, at the heart of mankind's existence is the desire to be intimate and to be loved by another."

I smiled. "That sounds familiar," I said.

"It should," he stated. "It was a line in the book titled _The Heart of the Five Love Languages_ by Gary Chapman. I found in my time that his words help wonders with relationships."

I nodded. I had heard of the book before.

"Well…thanks for everything," I stated, offering him my hand. "And I just may pick up that book on my way back home. I want to show Bella I love her right away."

He took my hand and shook it. He had a firm grip, which was a good thing to know since it was coming from a Marine it seems.

"No problem," he said, letting go of my hand.

And with that I left the park and headed back home, planning something for Bella to show her I'm sorry and that I loved her.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"I hope you know that your sex appeal will be upped if you're seen with babies."

* * *

_The Heart of the Five Love Languages_ by Gary Chapman is actually a good book, especially for those who think that people don't feel love. I have read the book and it has helped me understand my relationships with my entire family.

Anyways! Review! PRETTY PLEASE! You reviewing shows me that you love me –bats eyes– Lol!

Huggles!,  
Nollie


	16. Chapter 15: Babies at Work

Many of you kept asking who was the Marine that Edward had talk to in chapter 14...well he had talked to Nemo. Mm-hmm, he did. If you go back and reread Bella's decription and then Edward's they are also the same. And people, stop worrying about Nemo's attentions. I promise, you'll like him...even if he's a tad shady.

Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Babies at Work

Edward's POV

When I got home from the park, Bella was asleep in our bed, the twins asleep in their cribs. I leaned against the door post of our bedroom. Bella looked so beautiful, her face so serene and calm. She was muttering in her sleep, like always.

"So mad," she muttered, snuggling into the blankets and the pillow. "So mean."

I felt my heart squeeze when I realized what she maybe be talking about. Sighing, I decided to go sleep in the nursery, in the rocking chair. I doubted she would be happy to see me cuddling with her in the morning. Sitting in the chair, I watched Lillian sleep, her chest moving up and down with each tiny breath. I turned my head and saw E.C. tossing and turning, whimpering tiny little cries.

"Hey, buddy," I breathed, getting up from the rocking chair. "What's the matter?"

E.C. quieted down as soon as he was in my arms. The rest of the night, I slept in the rocking chair, getting up when Lillian started to cry in which I to juggle between babies because E.C. wouldn't sleep well in his crib that night. I managed to feed Lillian, change her and get her back into her crib before E.C. did a loud decimal cry.

I was slowly rocking, half a sleep, when I heard something outside the nursery. I managed to bring my eyes open to see that Bella was standing in the door way. She looked pensive at the doorway.

"Morning," I whispered, smiling slightly.

Bella didn't move but I could see the pain in her eyes and knew that she was still hurting over yesterday.

Before I could say anything, the phone rang and Bella turned towards the living room to get it. I sighed as E.C. starting to whimper. Guessing that he was hungry, I got up and headed towards the kitchen. I took out one of the bottles of breast milk and warmed it accordingly. E.C. took the bottle with welcome lips just as Bella got said, "Okay, see you there, Alice," and then hung up.

"Alice?" I asked, turning towards the living room.

"Hmm, yes," Bella said, stiffly. "Alice wants to have a girl's day together, talk _wedding_ details."

"Oh," I said, watching her as she went into the bedroom.

"I'm just going to change and then go," she stated. "I showered last night."

I nodded. "Right," I whispered.

About five minutes later, Bella was dressed in jeans and a white shirt, something Alice wouldn't be too thrilled about.

"You're going to have to watch the twins today, Edward," Bella stated. "Alice had told me that the place we were going too wasn't really child friendly and I don't have a babysitter in mind because all our normal babysitters will be with us, Emmett and Jasper took Jasmine to the doctor's office." She picked up her keys and cell phone.

I felt my jaw open.

"But Bella, I can't take the twins to work!" I stated.

She looked at me, dead on with narrow eyes. "Deal," she stated. "I'll call you when I'm coming home. I'll pick up take out for dinner."

She opened the front door and with one sad look back at me, she left.

I groaned and looked down at E.C. I could swear he gave me a funny look that read, "You do deserve this." But then again…I may have vision him giving me that look because I felt like it.

After E.C. finished his bottle and got a good burp, I carefully switching E.C. into one arm, I picked up my cell phone from the coffee table and dialed Tanya.

"Edward A. Cullen's office, how may I help you?" Tanya picked up. She sounds pissed off as all ways.

"Hey Tanya, its Edward," I said.

"You couldn't just call me on my cell, Edward?" she asked.

"Sorry. Look Tanya, Bella gave me the twins today."

"Sorry, Edward but there is that meeting today in your office with the reps from Chelsea Corp."

"I know, I know. I was just calling you that I am going to be late. I have to _bring_ the twins in."

"I hope you know that your sex appeal will be upped if you're seen with babies."

I groaned. "I don't care Tanya."

"Alright, alright, see you in thirty minutes," Tanya stated and then hung up.

I dressed the twins in outfits that Alice bought for the twins three weeks ago, loaded their diaper bag with fresh diapers, baby whips, pacifiers, and toys to keep the babies occupied while I meet with the Chelsea Corp. reps. I also slipped a towel into the bag and then a change of clothes…just in case.

Then I loaded the twins into their carriers and awkwardly went to the elevator. God, how do you carry a diaper bag and two twins?

About thirty-five minutes after hanging up with Tanya, I arrived at the office building and about twenty minutes after giving my keys to the valet, I was up in the office. It didn't help when women keep stopping me every few feet to coo over the twins.

"I'm sorry," I huffed at Tanya when the doors opened.

She rolled her eyes and stopped her tapping of her foot. Taking Lillian from me, which I was ever so thankful for, Tanya repeated my schedule for the day.

"And remember, give me the twins at noon when the Chelsea Corp. comes up," Tanya stated.

"Huh?" I said, putting the twin carriers into two chairs by my desk within my eye sight.

"Edward, do you _want_ to see the reps to see you a father?! They'll think you're a push over!"

"Please, any stay at home parent is no push over," I muttered and felt more guilty over what I told Bella yesterday.

Tanya huffed and walked back to her desk…just as Jennifer entered my office.

"Edward, can you please give me all the records for Turner Foundation?" Jennifer asked, putting down a file on my desk.

"Yeah, sure," I said, turning away from the twins and sitting down on my desk. "It shouldn't take but a few minutes."

"I can wait," Jennifer said, folding her arms, her eyes wandering. She spotted the twins right away. "Aw, babies!"

I turned and watched as Jennifer got to her knees so she could get a better look of E.C. and Lillian.

"Oh, they are so beautiful!" Jennifer stated, smiling. "What are their names, Edward?"

"Lillian and Edward—but we call him E.C.," I stated, resting my head onto my fist.

Jennifer cooed to Lillian, "You're a pretty angel. Look just like your father."

"You like kids?" I asked her.

"I have four nieces and six nephews," Jennifer said, giving Lillian her finger. "I love to spoil them to death."

I blinked and watched Jennifer talk to Lillian in baby talk. I chuckled when Lillian started shaking Lillian's fist with a childish giggle and smile. Smiling myself, I turned to my computer and start getting those finances for her.

"Oh, Edward," Jennifer said once Lillian had her fun with the finger. "I just needed that."

I looked up from my computer to see Jennifer smiling. I think that may have been the first time I had ever seen Jennifer really smile.

"No problem," I stated, clicking print. "And here are your records printing right now."

"Thanks Edward," she stated when I gave her the papers. "And by the way, you're a great father to handle all this work and those twin angels."

"Thanks Jennifer," I stated, surprise.

Jennifer said bye to the twins, wiggling her fingers, and then left. I started to type something on my computer when Tanya poked her head into my office.

"What did you do to make Jennifer all girlie?"

"Huh? Nothing, she just went sweet over the twins," I stated.

Tanya turned her head. "They are pretty cute," she stated and then stuck her head out again.

The twins were a bit fussy around ten. Especially Lillian who hadn't ate yet all day and E.C. wanted something to teeth on. But what happened at ten was nothing like what happened at noon when E.C. got hungry. I tried to give him his pacifier but he didn't take it and then I checked his diaper only to find it clean before I realized that he was hungry.

"Uh…Edward," Tanya said, sticking her head into the office.

"Tanya, I'm trying to get Edward feed here," I stated, warming up one of the bottles of formula milk.

"But Edward…the Chelsea Corp. reps are here!" she said just before three gentlemen and a women entered the office.

I swallowed as I bounced a crying E.C. and pulled out the bottle as the microwave stopped.

"Just a second," I stated, panicked. I let out a sigh as E.C. stopped crying and took the bottle happily.

"Oh, what beautiful children," the women said, leaning onto the desk to get a better look of E.C.

"Thanks," I stated, smiling.

"Oh, what a father you are to take your children off your wife's hands," she stated, looking at Lillian now.

"Mary, we're not here to talk about babies," The red head gentleman stated.

"Oh hush it Lucifer," Mary stated. "We'll get down to business in a moment. It wouldn't take long to feed the little mister, should it?"

"About ten minutes," I stated. "I can get my secretary to bring in something for you if you are hungry."

"Peppermint tea, please," the woman said with a smile.

"Coffee," said the dark head gentleman in the back.

"Water," said the light head gentleman leaning onto my desk next to the woman.

"Nothing," muttered the red head.

I reached over to the phone and asked Tanya to bring in the drinks for everyone.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, such angels," Mary stated, sighing. "And you're such a wonderful father."

I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Here, Edward," Tanya said, bring in a tray. "Now, let me watch the children while you talk about business."

I let Tanya take E.C. into her arms and picked up Lillian to bring her outside. I sighed and turned to the gentlemen and Mary before me.

"Well, let's get down to business," I said, smiling.

I spent about an hour and half with the Chelsea Corp. reps, going over tests and funding and other business matters. Finally at one-forty, I shook hands with Mary, Lucifer, John, and Frank after the contract was signed.

"We shall be at Chelsea Corp. to make sure that everything is perfect for that vaccine making," I stated as the reps start to fill out.

"Uh…Edward," Tanya said, panicked.

I turned my head and saw a very fussy E.C.

"He wouldn't stop crying," Tanya whimpered. "People are starting to complain Edward."

"Hey there, little guy," I whispered, taking E.C. from her arms.

E.C.'s cries finally died as soon as he was in my arms.

"Aw," Mary sighed as Tanya ran a hand over her forehead with a sigh.

"Thanks Tanya, I owe you," I whispered to her.

"I'll take it in a form of a raise, Edward," Tanya said, smiling smugly.

I rolled my eyes and brought E.C. back into my office. I gave him a toy to chew and sat down in front of my computer. But instead of working, I pulled up our databases—the list of all the files, accounts, and spreadsheets—and then just watched E.C.

He looked so much like Bella. His dark brunette curls where oh so soft and curly. But his eyes were green, darker than mine though. He stared up at me, just watching me.

"I screwed up last night, didn't I buddy?" I asked him, sighing.

E.C. gave me this "no duh" look or so I thought he did. And then, he took his little chew toy out of his mouth and smacked it against the keyboard.

I laughed. "Alright ready to start working, huh, buddy?" I said, jokingly. "I don't think the government would like that…probably throw me into jail for that."

E.C. smacked the toy again against the keyboard again.

"And if I go to jail, then your mother would have to watch you all the time…and the way it is…I'm hoping to give her some time to relax."

E.C. smacked the toy again.

"Would you like that, E.C.? More quality time with papa?"

E.C. stopped smacking the toy and looked up at me. And then…he smiled. And this time, I didn't just vision it…I saw it. And he giggled and smacked his toy again and again against the keyboard.

I smiled and held E.C. above my head, earning a few smacks from the toy.

"Okay, okay, I got it," I laughed, holding E.C. to my chest as they toy went back to his mouth. "Let me fix everything with your mother first and then we'll hang out."

I closed my eyes and breathed in. I was going to fix everything. The guy in the park yesterday was right, completely right. Maybe I should have my parents take the twins for the weekend and I can treat Bella to some us time. I needed to show her how much she means to me.

I opened my and frowned. There on my screen, I saw the database flashing a message.

"**Account WUHF27YHIH93UVSY18 has been located, attached with files and spreadsheets!** **Account WUHF27YHIH93UVSY18 has been located, attached with files and spreadsheets!**"

"Huh," I breathed. That wasn't an account I was familiar with. I knew about ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent of the files. The files I didn't know, I was sure that Tanya knew.

I picked up the phone and called Tanya and Jennifer.

"Ladies, I need you to come into my office…NOW!" I said to each.

"What is wrong Edward?" Tanya said, the first one into my office.

"I'll tell you as soon as—"

"Okay, where the hell is the fire?" Jennifer snapped, Taylor on her heels.

"Look at this," I said, turning my screen towards them.

"I have never seen this account before," Tanya muttered as she leaned forward to look at the screen.

"Neither have I," Taylor muttered.

"Edward, where did you find this account?" Jennifer asked, leaning onto Tanya's and Taylor's leaned over backs.

"I didn't," I stated. "E.C. did when he keep hitting the keyboard with his toy."

The three ladies turned their heads towards E.C. who I had moved into his carrier as he started to fall asleep.

"Either he is very lucky or very smart, but overall we just might have found the missing link to this embezzlement," Taylor said, smiling.

"Let me write this account down," Jennifer said, stealing a pen from my desk along with a pad of paper.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair. Jennifer and Taylor left the office in a hurry, talking about the account. Meanwhile, Tanya was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know Edward…you take a lot on here at the office," she said, biting her lip. "And you being a father, you should be with your kids. I'm…I'm more than welcome to step up some duties so that you can get away more often."

I sat forward and Tanya stood up straighter.

"I had been talking to E.C. something similar earlier and now that you mention it Tanya, I think you should," I said, standing. "But that means you're going to get busy and means that you're going to need help."

"Then you'll hire someone to help me," Tanya stated, rolling her eyes.

"I like the way you think, Tanya," I said.

Tanya just smirked and walked out of the office.

Smiling myself, I picked up the phone and called the one person who was a complete romanticist.

"Hello? Alice, hey listen, don't hang up. I need your advice," I stated and started to rattle my plan to her.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Okay something is definitely up. I only wore a little black dress when—

* * *

Okay so I had an anonymous reviewer for chapter 13 who I would like to address: _Yes_ my Edward was OOC during the fight, but I don't make him OOC _all the time_. I prefer to keep Edward as close as I can, but I'm not perfect so I don't all the time, especially if the plot isn't typically Edward. And excuse me for adding a _little_ bit of drama to my story. And for another drama isn't dumb.Tell that to everyone couple who has a fight or has a little drama in their lifes. It makes people stronger when they have a little drama. And for another, this drama doesn't _make my story_ longer. In fact I'm still on my outline I have had for this story.

Now that I have said my peace, I shall step back and let you review. Reviews sooth my soul...okay a bit _dramic_ but I do love my reviewers. How much do I love my reviewers? Well, I'm trying to go back to responding to every review even though I still have some pain in my arms and now back. I like to have my readers know that I value their opinion even if it's "Hi"! So review away...please!

Huggles,  
Nollie


	17. Chapter 16: Romance

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. I had a…personal issue…that happened and it screwed me up emotionally where I couldn't write. I'm back now…though the issue hasn't been taken care of…yet.

Anyways, this chapter is the _**REASON**_ why the story is rated an M! Not the entire chapter is M but about a thousand words are towards the end. I put up a warning when the chapter is M and when it's no longer M. So for those who don't want M, count about 35 paragraphs until you see the "non m-rated" in the center…

Anyways…ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Romance

Edward's POV

Friday came quickly. Bella, still upset with what I said on Tuesday, left the twins with me while she did stuff with Alice, stuff that I _forced_ Alice to plan with Bella. I took the twins to work every day, planning sneakily to the point that Alice and Rosalie would be proud of me.

My mother did give me a good whack in the back of the head when I told her what I did but she and Carlisle were going to take Lillian and E.C. for the weekend.

"Alright, so I'll bring them by Sunday afternoon," Carlisle whispered, picking up the twins who were asleep in their carriers.

"Thanks dad," I whispered back.

"You better be able to fix everything with Bella by then," Carlisle whispered back. "Or else, your _mother_ is really going to kick you. And you know Esme isn't at all violent."

"Unless provoked."

Carlisle smiled and mouthed, "Bye."

As soon as he was out of the office, I called Alice.

"Hey, Alice, its Edward…is everything ready?" I asked, biting my lip.

Bella's POV

It had been three days since Edward's…well since he stuck his foot into his ass and since then Edward has been taking the twins to work every day. He had been over sweet, never arguing with me. If I asked him to jump, he jumped. He must have felt bad to jump so high that he hit his head on the hood above the stove…then again popping up behind him didn't help much.

But included with Edward's sucking up to the point I didn't do anything during the day, the fact that Alice kept making calls and disappearing while we were at the mall was also suspicious. It was normally for Alice to go off and do other things but normally she would tell me what or where she was going. But it was when Alice started to do my hair and put on make-up that finally I asked her, "Alice, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

"Mm-hmm," I said, narrowing my eyes at her before she snapped at me to open my eyes more.

She then made me dress in a simple black dress. Okay something is definitely up. I only wore a little black dress when—

I froze Alice slipped on small silver heels. No, I couldn't…could I? I felt my heart squeeze at the idea of Edward doing something for me. I hope he wasn't doing something over the top. I knew he was wrong…but I knew we weren't the perfect couple. We fight, it was bound to happen.

"Okay," Alice said, looking at me straight in the eye. "Go straight to this address." She slipped a paper into my hand. "Don't go home or else I'll torture you to more dressing shopping."

I swallowed and nodded, unfolding the paper to see the address. I couldn't name the place at the location. Driving there, I thought about what Edward could be doing. I really hope that the guilt wasn't eating him too much. I'm pretty sure that soon enough I'll explode and say something really stupid like Edward. We're only human after all.

I pulled up to the location and saw that it was a small mom and pops place. I parked and didn't see Edward's Volvo anywhere. Biting my lip, I stepped carefully out of the car and headed towards the front doors.

Inside, it was a quiet little Italian place, with beautiful paints of the Italian country side all over the place.

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen?"

I turned as an elderly woman standing, her hands clasped.

"That's me," I said.

"Aw, beautiful," she said, smiling.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. "Uh…is my husband here?"

"Si, si, come," she said, waving and lead me towards the back.

Holding open one of the double glass doors, I followed the women out and onto a patio. I felt my jaw go slack at the beautiful garden and setting outside. There was beautiful iron table there with two iron patio chairs on the patio over looking a beautiful garden full of blooming flowers that had little fairy lights laced through the leaves.

"Sit, sit," she said, waving me towards the table.

"This is beautiful," I breathed, sitting down. A gentleman I didn't see when I had been looking around pushed my chair for me. I, of course startled, jumped and turned around to see Edward smiling down at me. "God, Edward, you gave me a heart attack."

Edward chuckled and bent down to brush his lips across mine. I felt my heart pick up at the soft gesture.

"Sorry," he whispered. "But I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, you surprised me," I said, biting my lip to stop the smile from showing.

"Hmm," he said, giving me another kiss.

"Uh-uh," the elderly woman said, whacking Edward in the back of the head with a dishtowel.

"Ouch," Edward said, rubbing the back of his head.

The elderly woman gave him a look while I giggled.

"Kissy kisses later," she stated, waving a finger in front of Edward's face. "Now it's time to serve the salad!"

"Right," Edward said, straightening up.

"Wait—what?" I said, grasping Edward's hand as he went to follow the lady.

Edward turned and smiled. I felt my heart stop at the smile. It was my _favorite_ smile, the one that went up higher than the other side. Edward just quickly leant forward to kiss my forehead and then pulled away from me.

I gasped and slumped in my chair. What the heck is going on?! Why was the woman putting Edward to work? I frowned and pulled out my cell phone to send a text to Alice.

But before I even had the chance to even type something out of it, Edward stepped back onto the patio carrying two plates. Well, it was oddly comforting to know that Edward was going to be eating with me, instead of working while I sat out here. The woman followed, carrying a clear container that looked like it was holding olive oil.

Edward placed one of the plates before me before sitting down across from me. The woman placed the oil between us, by the single candle on the table.

"Edward, you know what to do when you are ready for the next course," the woman said, winking, and then headed back inside.

"Okay, spill," I said, cleaning forward. "What's going on, Edward?"

Edward chuckled and undid his napkin from around his utensils.

"This place belongs to Maria and Antonio Benivetti," Edward said. "They came here to America from Rome, Italy back in the 1938."

"Wow," I breathed.

Edward smiled. "They started this little restaurant in 1945. Maria could tell you stories about how she would cook and her daughters always in the kitchen, trying to sneak food out."

I smiled. "But that doesn't tell me what's going on," I stated.

"I was getting to that," Edward said, giving me a playful look.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of the salad.

"Okay, I must say this is the best salad I have ever had that wasn't drowned in Ranch."

"Thanks," Edward stated.

I looked at him while I chewed.

"Thanks?" I said after I swallowed.

"Yeah, thanks," Edward said, taking a bit of his own salad.

"But if you said thanks that means…" I trailed off as I gapped at Edward, who looked up from his salad bowl.

"That means I made the food tonight?" he said, smirking.

"Edward," I breathed. "You didn't?"

Edward just smiled. "You see, Maria and Antonio—or Tony—every Friday is family night. They let families come in and people get to for a discounted price, but they have to help in the kitchen and the cooking. Its lots of fun, people learn how to cook, and it gives children the scene that just because it's a restaurant that it doesn't mean you can be ordering people around. This as been a tradition they have done since 1945.

"So when I decided to have a romantic weekend for ourselves," Edward said while I felt my eyes go wide, "I called up our good family friends, the Benivetti. I told them that I wanted something special for my wife where I make everything that we eat tonight. So, that salad you're _not_ eating—" I blushed and took a big bite of the salad causing Edward to chuckle "—I had to wash all the vegetables and fruit, since tomatoes are a fruit, and then cut and tare myself."

I swallowed. "Edward," I breathed, unsure what to say. "Did you say…?"

"A romantic weekend?" he finished my question. "Yeah, I did."

I watched him take another bite of his salad.

"But…but what about the twins?"

"My parents have them," Edwards stated, looking up at me. "Really, Bella…I just want a night for us."

He reached out and took my hand in his.

"I had realized the past few days that we have had any time for us. I've been busy at work and you've been busy handling the wedding details with Dakosalie, which I might add it not easy, but also the twins."

I saw Edward's eyes soften as he gave my hand a good squeeze.

"And I'm sorry."

I inhaled sharply.

"Edward," I started but Edward continued with whatever he had in his mind.

"I was upset and tired and I wasn't thinking when I said what I said the other night, Bella. I shouldn't have said what I had said. It was wrong and I realized that…it isn't easy taking care of the twins. I learned it the hard way. And I'm pretty sure Tanya doesn't want kids after the few times she had to watch them when I had to go do some things."

I blinked. "Tanya? What did the twins do to Tanya?"

Edward chuckled. "Let's just say, one of her business suits isn't the same color as before."

I blushed. "I hope she isn't too mad at the twins."

"Relax Bella, the twins went all angelic and sweet that Tanya couldn't yell at them…she instead yelled at me to buy her a new suit by…oh…Monday."

I tried to smother a smile but it ended up appearing on my face.

"Really Bella…I am sorry," Edward whispered.

I felt the tears forming.

"It's okay…I was more hurt than angry with you Edward," I sighed.

"I would have rather you were angry than hurt," Edward whispered, reaching across the table and cupped my cheek. "I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you."

I stared into his eyes. "Just…don't…do it again," I stated and then tried to smile as I said, "Are we going to finish eating our salad? I want to see what else you cooked tonight."

Edward smiled and dug into his own salad. Edward made spinach ricotta cannelloni, which was wonderful and I also found out needs to be prepared the day _before_. When I mentioned this to Edward, he just smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I must say, Edward," Maria said, resting her hands on the back of my chair. "You did wonderfully tonight."

"Thanks Mrs. Benivetti," Edward stated.

"We have received many compliments," Maria stated, smiling.

"And as a reward," said an elderly gentleman, holding two plates, "deserts are on the house. And your bill already took care of with your excellent cooking."

"Oh thank you Tony," Edward stated as he put down the plates.

"Oh this looks beautiful," I said, smiling.

"It's called olive oil cake," Antonio said, smiling back at me. "Enjoy."

I looked at Edward after Antonio and Maria left. "Olive oil cake?"

Edward just simply picked up his dessert fork and took a bite. Deciding to try it, I dug my own mouth full of the cake and slipped it into my mouth. I smothered the moan as I chewed the cake and fresh berries.

"I had the most wonderful time Edward," I said as Edward laced his fingers through mine.

"I'm glad," Edward said, kissing my knuckles.

Edward drove us home. And found out that Edward actually had drive the Volvo home before taking a taxi to the restaurant. I also found out that the twins were going to be his parent's.

"That means," Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, his nose brushing along mine, "we have until Sunday afternoon all to ourselves."

I smiled.

"I'm glad," I whispered back, smiling. "We haven't had just "us" time in awhile."

"Which I am sorry about," Edward whispered sadly.

I shook my head. "Not just your fault," I said as I heard the elevator dinged. "We're a couple, we're equal at faults."

I lead us into the elevator and smiled at George.

"Hi, George," I said.

"Hello Mister, Ma'am," George said, smiling. "Good to see you two _together_."

"Me too George," Edward said, smiling down at me. "Me too."

Edward and George chatted about baseball, betting on who was going to win against the Yankees versus the Red Sox.

"Have a nice night Sir, Ma'am," George said, smiling at us.

And then the door closed.

Edward opened the door to our home and I felt my jaw go slack. Every surface was covered in candles and rose pedals. I reminded me of our first night together _after_ our wedding night.

"God, Alice went overboard," Edward whispered, dropping my keys off on the table by the door.

I laughed. "Go figure you asking Alice for help," I stated.

"Got a problem with that?" he asked as he took my purse from me and put it on the table.

I shook my head as Edward leaned forward and slowly kissed me. I felt the heat in my belly and the tightening of the muscles at the apex of my thighs.

He kisses me a few short kisses after the long slow one and then cute little peaks.

_**(M-rated warning!!)**_

"Why don't you do and slip into something comfortable?" Edward whispered.

I felt a smile form on my face. "Let me guess, Alice has something for me?"

Edward just smiled my favorite smile.

"I take that…as a yes," I stated, slightly panicked…but…excited?

I pulled away from Edward slowly and as calmly as I could I went into the bathroom, where the sexiest lacy babydoll was waiting in a Victoria's Secret bag.

I groaned. "Alice," I muttered but stripped out of my dress and into the babydoll. I removed most…well all of the make-up that Alice had put on but left my hair as it was, thinking that Edward would want to take it down. It seemed like every man wants to do that.

I saw the small bottle of body mist, also from Victoria secret. I bit my lip and sprayed the mist twice, once at each shoulder. Okay, I was ready…at least physical. Mentally, my mind was racing. I was worried of course what Edward was going to think. I knew I should be worried because Edward had seen me before wearing nothing, this shouldn't bother me.

Finally, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the bed, taking off his shoes. He was bare chest and I just wanted to cuddle into him right there, forgetting everything else.

He didn't see me as I walked towards him. I'm sure he felt the bed dip when I got on but he didn't say anything. And he didn't say anything when I started to rub his bare shoulders, except one deep moan did come from him and his head dropped.

"God, Edward," I breathed, rubbing harder. "You are so tense."

"Work," he muttered. "But I believe it's going to get better now."

"Oh?" I whispered into his ear.

Edward pulled away from me, about to say something, but he stopped. I bit my lip and just sat on my legs, waiting.

"I was going to tell why it's going to get better…but it can wait," he whispered, cupping my chin to bring my face closer to his.

He slowly lowered me onto the bed, my head in the pillow, still kissing me slowly, savoring. His lips pulled away from mine and trailed down the side of my neck. I heard Edward breathe in and then groan.

"You smell so good," he muttered, kissing my left shoulder.

"It's the body mist Alice left," I muttered.

"Keep it," he stated, kissing down the length of my left arm.

I giggled when he kissed my inner elbow. Edward kissed all the way down to my finger tips, kissing each one finger pad, before he switched over to my right. After finishing the process, he started to bring down the straps of the babydoll. I bit my lip and arched as he lowered the babydoll to my hips.

I barely saw Edward throw the babydoll over his shoulder before he started to kiss down the length of my body. He layered kisses on my left breast and then took the nipple into his mouth with one long suck, massaging the right with his fingers, while I moaned. He switched to the other breast, kissing and suckling the right, massing the left.

I was panting as he moved away from my chest and down my stomach. I felt him probe my bellybutton which was very ticklish. He kissed down my left leg, kissing every inch of my skin, before starting on the right's same treatment.

I aching, wanting as Edward came back up to me. I heard his buckle of his pants being worked and I dully registered that Edward throw the belt over one side of the bed. He was starting on his zipper but I stopped him. It was my turn.

Edward's POV

The entire night was perfect. I cooked a wonderful meal and I was now pleasuring my wife. I had undone my belt and I was about to take off my pants when Bella stopped me.

"My turn," she breathed and started the slow torture of my zipper. I bit back a groan as she grassed me softly but numerous times. She pushed my pants down my hips, dragging my boxers with them.

I was about to say something to her, about how much she was tempting me, when she wrapped her fingers around me. Oh God, I could have came right there. I had a brazen angel for a wife as she started to massage, grasping and ungrasping my length. I was panting hard, as though I had just ran a race. My arms, which I had been holding myself up on while she pleasured me, were starting to shake.

Finally, I grasped Bella's hand and pulled both of her hands above her head, as I worked of my pants.

"But I wasn't—"

"Any more of your pleasure, I would be finished," I panted, kissing her pouting mouth.

I held onto her hand with my left and raised her left leg with my other so that it was wrapped around my hip.

I rubbed her entrance, while I continued to kiss her. I hear her moan and I finally let go of her hands, which went straight out besides her, grasping the sheets.

Finally, I had enough foreplay, so I slowly slipped into her.

Bella's POV

I was gasping as Edward moved in and out while kiss my breast. Oh God, I felt like I was about to die and go to heaven. It was so pleasurable, so lovely, that when I finally gasped out Edward's name when I climaxed around him, nothing could feel this wonderful then right now.

Edward spilled himself in me, before collapsing on top of me. We were both panting, sweaty, but very, very pleasured and lax.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered as he pulled me towards him as we started to fall asleep.

"Hmmm, I love you too," I whispered and fell asleep.

_**(Okay M-rated is over, gone back to T!)**_

When I woke up in the morning, Edward wasn't in bed. I moaned and stretched before donning a robe and headed towards the kitchen. There, dressing in sweats and a button down shirt—not the most fashionable look but it looked good on Edward—Edward was making breakfast and it smelled good.

"Hmm, what are you making?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Cheese omelet," he said, turning his head enough that I saw a smile.

"Hurry, I'm starving," I said.

Edward chuckled. "I bet."

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. About three minutes later, Edward was serving the omelet. It was delicious.

"You know," Edward said as he placed down a glass of orange juice before me, "with the embezzlement puzzle now all put together except for a few loose ends…I'll be home more…to help you."

I looked at Edward.

"Edward, I thought you weren't trying to sorry to me any more," I stated, slightly angry that he is still sorry.

"No, no," Edward said, shaking his head. "I have been talking to Tanya and she's been doing a lot and knows just as much as I do if not more. She mentioned that she wants to step up more, take on more with the help of the assistant. That means I can be home more so that you can have a breather. Go relax and have some fun."

I blinked at him.

"If there has been one thing I learned…outside of saying that you _don't_ just sit and play around all day, is that the I need to do more for you. Like you said last night, we're a couple. That means a team and I need to do more to help you."

I felt the tears start to form as I pulled Edward towards me so I could kiss him senseless.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"This is the part of the planning where the men's point of view is important…outside of the honeymoon."

* * *

Soooooo….what did you think?! If I don't get a review from every person I think I'll cry. I mean, it was romantic. It was sweet. Edward made it up to Bella in more than one way. And the update was LONG!!!! HELLO!!! It was 11 pages! Seriously, if I don't get the reviews…I'll not only cry, I'll eat all the cookies I have for my reviewer peps!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—I have pictures up on "The Hitched Series" page of Bella's dress, the Olive Oil Cake, and the babydoll!  
PPS—I FINALLY HAVE PICTURES OF LILLIAN AND E.C. up on "The Hitched Series" so check them out and tell me what you think of them! I think they are so cute!!


	18. Chapter 17: Food Testing…and Fighting?

LMAO I think you guys are going to like this chapter!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Food Testing…and Fighting?

Bella's POV

Edward and I spent the entire weekend together, just cuddling and being romantic. But by the time Sunday rolled around, I desperately wanted my babies back. So when Carlisle and Esme knocked on the door, I jumped and ran to it.

Edward just laughed at me as I yanked the door open.

Esme hushed me when I opened my mouth and then pointed to the two carriers that they were carrying. I felt tears in my eyes as I saw that my babies were sleeping and then hugged Esme.

Edward and Carlisle carefully took the twins into the nursery while Esme and I talked in the living room.

"Oh they were a bit fussy on Friday night, I think they missed their parents," Esme said, smiling at me when I asked her how where the twins with her. "But they calmed down Saturday. Carlisle got giggles from Lillian when he played airplane with her. I have pictures of that, it was so cute. And E.C. kept staring at the ceiling fan, watching it. I have video of that, I'll make sure I email you those later tonight."

I smiled.

"So did Edward say sorry?" Esme asked, leaning towards me.

I sighed happily but Esme took it the wrong way as her face dropped and she started to get up, muttering "Some son I raised!  I except something like this from Emmett, but not _Edward_!" I laughed, grabbing hold of Esme's arm before she went too far.

"No, no, Edward was really romantic, Esme, that's why I was sighing," I said, laughing. "Really, Esme, you raised a great son."

"Hmm, except for what he said last week," she said.

"Maybe…but he's a man, they tend to think before they speak."

We both turn when we heard the men come back into the room. They were talking, Carlisle's arm around Edward.  We both look at each other and smiled.

Carlisle and Esme stayed a few more minutes, talking with Edward and I. And just before they left, Esme went, "Oh, I almost forgot."

She turned around and looked at us. "Alice wanted me to remind you that we're meeting up on Wednesday to choice the menu for the weeding. And she also told me to remind Edward that he has to be there, period."

"How is it I can feel the 'or else' hanging there?" Edward muttered.  I laughed and waved bye to Carlisle and Esme.

Wednesday came by quickly. Edward kept to what Edward stated before. He cut back his hours at work, going in at nine-thirty and leaving at three-thirty. Tanya, a big help, stepped up and even hired her assistant, a girl by the name of Stephanie Welch. Edward said that Stephanie was a sweet girl just out of college…and terrified of him.

I laughed when he told the story of Stephanie jumping so far when Edward came up to talk to her that she ended up throwing coffee onto Tanya's new skirt that Edward bought for her.

"The look in her eyes was pure murder," Edward stated. "Thankfully, I was able to keep the cool between the two but Stephanie probably won't be able to hold any form of food or drink for the longest time."

"Aw," I said.

"Is this the restaurant where we're suppose to meet?" Edward asked.

I looked out the window and said, "Yeap. Parking is in the back."

Everyone was already waiting for us when we walked into the restaurant.  Including Jacob, who was talking with a few people dressed with white aprons on.

"Jeez, late much?" Jamie stated, looking slightly peeved.

"Chill, Jamie," I stated. "We had a minor accident with E.C."

"It includes a new diaper and a change of clothes," Edward stated, setting the twins onto the special chairs for carriers.

"Jamie, relax," Hope said, smiling up her brother. "I actually scheduled the food testing for one, not twelve-thirty. I did that for your sake, because it takes you an hour to get ready."

Jamie stuck his tongue out at Hope.

"Children, children," Esme said, waving a hand at them as I sat down besides Alice.

Alice leaned towards me and whispered, "Hope and Jamie have been going at it for the past half hour. I think they are both PMSing."

"Nope, that was two weeks ago," Hope said, smiling.

Jamie just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's get started," Alice said, clapping.

"Good, because I'm starving," Emmett said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You just ate a whole large pizza before we left."

"That was breakfast," Emmett said, smiling.

Rosalie groaned, slapping a hand to cover her eyes, while Esme just sighed, shaking her head.

"Okay, now this is very important," Alice said, standing up. "This is the part of the planning where the men's point of view is important…outside of the honeymoon." She looked at Edward.

"Huh," was all Edward said with a cute confuse look on his face.

"During the entire wedding planning process, the most important opinions are ours," Alice stated, pointing between Rosalie, Dakota, and herself.

I glared at her.

"Oh and the bride's," she added, rocking back and forth.

"Thank you," I said, rolling my eyes and looked at Edward, who was smirking.

"Well this is the one time that the groom has anything to have a say in and that is the catering and the wedding cake."

"Excellent, I have an opinion," Edward whispered into my ear. I giggled.

"So we will be having a sit down dinner instead of a buffet," Alice continued. "There will be the salad and soup course, followed by the main course. And for a main course we will have a meat, a fish, and a vegetarian choice for the guests."

Out came ten waiters holding each a plate.

"I already know I want the meat dish," Jacob whispered towards Emmett, raising a hand for a high five which Emmett slapped.

"Ditto," Emmett said.

Rosalie and Dakota rolled their eyes.

"Jacob eats like a wolf," Dakota muttered, crossing her arms.

"And Emmett like a bear," Rosalie muttered, watching Emmett rub his hands together.

The waiters placed down the plates before everyone. It was the classic steak and I could see Emmett drooling of his. I took a small bite of the steak and chewed. I wasn't entirely sure about steak.

"I like this," Edward stated.

"And it's medium rare," Emmett said, smiling as he went to take another bite.

"There are two other choices for the meat course," Alice said, snapping her fingers and the waiters reached in and took the plates away and onto another empty table.

Emmett started whining, his fork following the waiter, and the frowned when they placed a pasta dish with meat sauce.

"This looks good," Rosalie said, elbowing Emmett in the side.

Emmett muttered as he tried the pasta dish and then the last dish for the meat choices. But in the end, the pasta dish won out and Emmett wasn't entirely happy especially when he had to try the fish dishes next.

There was salmon, trout, and another pasta dish with shrimp. Emmett tried them, not happy, but he made his decision with the pasta dish…only to find out that the Salmon won out.

"Why am I even here?" Emmett whined when one of the vegetarian dishes was put before him. "So far, everything I've wanted hasn't been picked."

"Whose wedding is this, Emmett?" Esme asked, taking a bite of the spinach lasagna.

"Edward's," Emmett pouted.

"Why do I think this won't end wonderfully?" I whispered to Edward.

Edward just chuckled. "Relax, Bella," he whispered. "Emmett is a big boy, he won't do anything childish."

I just nodded, my stomach doing flips. We ended up choosing a dish for the vegetarian choice…and Emmett wasn't happy.

"Emmett, really, does it matter what you wish for the vegetarian choice when you are going to eat the meat choice?" Rosalie asked, glaring at him.

"I don't want that meat choice," Emmett pouted.

"Okay, now, the most important thing of the reception…the cake," Alice said, waving for the waiters to bring out plates.

On each plate were little squares of different types of cake.

"Hope, are you taking down notes?" Alice asked as the plates were put down before us.

"Yeap, Alice, since the meat choice for the main course," Hope said, smiling.

"Edward, pick chocolate…please," I whispered into Edward's ear.

Edward chuckled and whispered into mine, "Bella, there are probably four different types of chocolate here."

I felt my eyes go wide.

"Really?" I said, pulling away.

Edward smiled and nodded. "And don't worry, Bella, I'll pick whatever you wish."

I felt tears come at his sweetest.

We all tried the different cakes on the plates and by far the white cake with the white chocolate fudge center that supposely can be changed into navy blue color according to what Alice.  Everyone was happy in the end with the pick…well… everyone except Emmett, who picked which was the all chocolate cake with raspberry filling.

"Oh stop pouting, Emmett," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes at Emmett's childish behavior.

"I will as soon as you try my choice," Emmett said. And then to everyone's surprise, Emmett picked up the little square of the raspberry filled chocolate cake and threw it at Rosalie.

There was a collective gasp at the sight of the chocolate cake all smashed into Rosalie's blonde locks. Rosalie's blue eyes narrowed slowly as she turned her head towards Emmett.

"Did you just throw _cake_ at me?"

Emmett looked like dear caught in the headlights.

"Well, Emmett, I don't think you tried this," Rosalie said, picking up the lemon cake and smashed it into Emmett's face.

That shocked Emmett out of his panicked status and narrowed his eyes at Rosalie. He picked up another cake and threw it at Rosalie, only Rosalie ducked just in time. And the cake went flying into Dakota's face.

There was a moment of quiet until…Jacob and Emmett started to snicker.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Dakota hissed, picking up two slices of cake and threw them at Emmett and Jacob.

Only Emmett's cake that Dakota threw didn't hit Emmett for he ducked…but it did hit Alice in the face.

"Oh it's on!" Alice hissed, throwing cake.

Edward and I ducked below the table top with Esme and Carlisle.

"I told you something was going to happen!" I shouted at Edward as there was a curse from Hope.

"You two get the twins and go!" Esme said to the both of us, lowering E.C. while Carlisle lowered Lillian.

"What about you guys?" I asked as I heard squeaks and curses.

"We'll get to get everyone to calm down!" Carlisle shouted back.

"We'll call you later," Esme shouted at us above the noise.

"Bye!" Edward and I said, taking the twins and as best as we could without getting hit by cake and other food like pasta—I don't want to know how pasta was found—Edward and I ran to the front.

"Oh my God!" I gasped as we burst out of the cake fight inside. "I can't believe that just happened."

Edward laughed and hugged me. "It wouldn't be the first food fight Emmett started."

"Go figure," I stated, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, uh, Bella," Edward stated as I walked forward towards the car.

"Huh?" I said, turning back around.

"There's…well it looks like there is cake on your…butt," Edward said, biting his lip.

I twisted and groaned at the sight of chocolate on my white skirt.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Edward…there is a Dr. Emily Carter on the phone for you."

* * *

LMAO! Review! Review! I want to know what you guys think of the food testing! And I also want to know what you guys think the sneak peak is about!!!  I'll give you a clue…most parents go through this many maybe…or twice.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	19. Chapter 18: The scare

So I have a weird case of major insomnia, so I decided, instead of just laying in bed, listening to whatever is playing, I decided to get up and write another chapter. It was either I write another chapter or my English oral presentation where I analyzed Kaleb Nation's article defending Stephenie Meyer back in August when _Midnight Sun_ was leaked.

Anyways…enjoy. I think every parent will recognize this chapter…at least a few of the parents…

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

The scare

Bella's POV

It was a month away from the wedding, the middle of July, and the following morning was the day where the men were going to get their tuxes fitted. However, Lillian was fussy all night.

I sighed after the third time I heard Lillian cried and threw off the blankets.

"I'll get her," I whispered as Edward went to get up, moaning.

"You sure?" he whispered.

I smiled and kissed Edward's cheek.

"You have an "important" day," I said, smiling. "I don't think Alice would be happy if you feel asleep while getting fitted."

"And I wouldn't be happy if I were stabbed," Edward said before yawning.

I chuckled and got out of bed.

"All right, Lillian, Mommy's here," I whispered, picking up Lillian.

She still was whimpering as I rocked her back and forth. When I thought that she was about to fall asleep so I could lay her down and go back to bed, Lillian started to whimper. I sighed and picked up Lillian and sat back down in the rocking chair.

And then…I fell asleep in the rocking chair. I wasn't sure how I did but I was rocking back and forth Lillian and then suddenly my eyes were closed. I didn't wake up until Edward started to whisper into my ear.

"Sorry," I breathed, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's seven," Edward stated, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "I am going to go to work now so I can get off earlier to go to the fitting."

"You have to stop by and take E.C. with you," I breathed, fighting fatigue.

"Sure thing, Bella," Edward whispered and brushing his lips across mine.

As soon as Edward pulled away, I looked down at Lillian, who started to whimper.

"She's still fussy?" Edward asked, brushing Lillian's hair flat.

"Hmm, I guess. I'm pretty sure she got some sleep in my arms."

"Did she feed?" he asked.

I stopped rocking.

"No, but I did feed E.C. about two hours ago before I…" I broke off, blushing.

Edward brushed his fingers across my cheek and kissed me again. "It's okay, I've fallen asleep before with a baby in my arm before. And I'm pretty sure that it won't be the first time."

I nodded, rubbing the junk out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll call you when I'm coming home to pick up E.C.," Edward stated, kissing my forehead.

"Hmm…don't forget your cell," I reminded him.

Edward gave me a funny look and dug out his cell phone from his slacks.

"Just making sure you remembered," I said, smiling slightly.

"I'll call you later," Edward stated again and then left.

I looked down at Lillian and started rocking her again. Not even five minutes after leaving, I heard the door open.

"Edward?" I asked, standing up from the rocker.

Sure enough, Edward's head poked into the living room.

"Uh…my car seems to have…well died," Edward said. "And I don't want to wait for Rosalie to come down and check out the battery and then restart it so…can I borrow your car?"

I felt my eyes go wide. Edward's Volvo never died.

"Sure," I stated, smiling. "I don't think I'll have to go anywhere. My keys are on the table by the door."

"Thanks Bella," Edward said. He leaned away from the door, totally disappearing, but reappeared quickly. He was smiling. "By the way, have I told you how much I love you?"

I laughed.

"Not today, no," I said.

"Well I love you, Bella," Edward said.

I laughed. "Love you too, Edward. Now _go!_"

Edward winked and headed out. I chuckled and tried turned towards E.C. who suddenly started to whimper.

The entire day was a hard one. Lillian continued to remain fussy all day and she got louder as the day progressed. It was harder when E.C. wanted attention because I couldn't put down Lillian.

"Hey Bella, I came as fast as I could," Alice said, letting herself in with the key Edward gave her months ago. "What's the problem?"

"E.C. needs a diaper change, could you please? I can't put Lillian down," I said, bouncing Lillian carefully.

"Aw, what's wrong with the princess?" Alice said, worried.

"I have no idea, Alice," I said, panicking now. "I tried to feed her but she won't take the bottle. I changed her _clean_ diaper. I really don't know _what_ to do."

Alice hummed for a second and then touched Alice's forehead.

"Uh, Bella, does Lillian feel warm to you?" Alice asked, frowning.

"What?" I said.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand from under Lillian. She laid the back of my hand against Lillian's little forehead. I felt my eyes go wide.

"Oh my Lord," I whispered. "She's running a temp."

"Well maybe a slight one," Alice said, shrugging.

"Alice, I have to take Lillian to the ER," I said, turning around to gather Lillian's carrier.

"Bella, I think you're over reacting. Why don't we just call the twin's doctor and get them there?"

"Oh man, Edward has my car," I said, stomping my foot. I turned to Alice. "Oh, what are we going to do? Edward is suppose to pick up E.C. for the fitting and—"

"Bella!" Alice snapped at me. "Relax, leave it too me. I'll call Jasper or Emmett come and have one of them stay here and watch the E.C. until Edward comes."

I watched her pull out her phone and dial Jasper's number. Jasper was stuck in traffic but Emmett was actually on his way to come here. It seems he needed to get something Edward left for him. Of course, we didn't have it but since he was there, we put him to babysitting.

"Oh you just have to babysit until we get back from the hospital," Alice said, as I loaned Lillian into her carrier and grabbing her diaper bag.

"Gotcha, now go!" Emmett said, plopping down on the couch, E.C. in his arms, and turned on the TV for a football game on ESPN.

Alice and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes together.

"Come on, lets go," Alice said.

Edward's POV

I called Bella's cell phone but each time I called it went to voicemail. I frowning I pulled out my key for the house. With the key in the slot, I froze and leaned towards the door. I heard noises coming from inside and it sounded like it was a sports game. Bella was watching sports? She doesn't even play sports.

I turned the key and said, "Bella?"

"Oh hello darling!" said a falsetto voice.

I felt my eyes go wide as Emmett came prancing up to me and laid a big wet kiss on my cheek, one of his legs popped up and his hands grasping around my shoulders.

"Emmett!" I said, pushing Emmett away who started to laugh. "What the heck was that about?"

Emmett turned and snapped his fingers into two guns at E.C. who was giggling.

"Little man and I were playing around," Emmett said, smirking. "It's seems E.C. is a big fan of playboy boobs."

"EMMETT!" I shouted at him.

E.C. let out a whimper.

Emmett laughed. "Just kidding," he said. "You're so easy but oh so funny."

"Jeez, thanks," I muttered. "Emmett, what are you doing here?"

"Well, originally I came so I could pick up something but then Alice managed to turn me into a babysitter while she took Bella and Lillian somewhere."

I blinked. "Did Alice say where?" I asked.

"Nope," Emmett stated.

I sighed and pulled out my phone from my pocket to call Bella again and then Alice. As soon as I pressed send, I heard a familiar tune come from the kitchen. I sighed. Bella left her cell phone in the kitchen. I touched the top of my cell phone to my forehead and thought for a moment.

Alice! Smiling, I dialed Alice's number and waited.

"Hi! You've reached Alice Hale! Sorry I'm not in right now, so do what you need to do and I'll get back to you!" BEEP!

I sighed and left a message. "Alice, this is Edward. Where the heck did you hijack my wife and daughter off to? Call me back as soon as you finish listening to this message finishes."

And then I hung up. Sighing, I looked up and saw Emmett looking me.

"What?" I asked, looking at Emmett.

"Nothing," Emmett said, shaking his head. "I was trying to think."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anyways, ready to go to the fitting of tuxes?" Emmett asked, clapping his hands together and started for the door.

"Uh, Emmett," I said, folding my arms.

Emmett pivoted on his right foot, his left foot in the air.

"Yeah?" he said, blinking.

I just tilted my head just as soon as E.C. started to cry.

"Right!" Emmett said, hurrying towards the nursery.

Shaking my head, I headed towards the nursery after Emmett to make sure he got E.C. ready and not leave anything behind.

Alice's POV

I sighed and turned my head to Bella.

"Bella, stop bouncing your leg," I hissed her.

"Sorry, Alice," Bella said, looking slightly hurt and worried as Lillian was whimpering. "I'm just…"

"I know, just…calm down," I said, rubbing the tension out of her neck.

"Cullen!" a nurse called.

"Finally," I said, standing up. "Come on Bella."

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen?" the nurse asked me.

I laughed. "No, no," I said, raising a hand towards Bella. "This is Mrs. Cullen. And this is Miss Cullen." I pointed towards the little baby that was clearly in pain in some sort.

"Sorry," the nurse said.

"It's okay," Bella said, looking down at Lillian.

"Follow me," the nurse said.

We followed the nurse towards one of the ER rooms. Bella went to lay Lillian down on the little bed that had a small scale on the bottom, but Lillian wasn't really thrilled. Her whimpers picked up and she started to wave her hands. The nurse quickly took the weight of Lillian and went for to take her temperature. Lillian wasn't really having the whole thermometer under the underarm and holding the arm down. And Bella was being a mother, wanting really to pick up Lillian.

Just as the nurse finished taking the Lillian's temperature, the doctor walked in.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Dr. Emily Carter," the pediatrician said, smiling and offering Bella her hand to shake.

"Hi," Bella said, biting her lip.

"I'm Alice Hale, her dear friend," I said, hugging Bella and rubbing her shoulders.

Dr. Carter smiled. "Okay, so exactly why are you here for, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Lillian didn't sleep well last night, was really fussy," Bella started.

"And when I came in and felt Lillian, she was really warm," I butted in.

"Well, let's see what's going on," Dr. Carter said, taking her stethoscope out of her pocket.

As she listened to Lillian's heart, I leaned on Bella and whispered, "She's not going to die, Bella. Breathe!"

Bella inhaled deeply.

"Well her heart and lungs sound wonderful," Dr. Carter said, pocketing her stethoscope.

"She's running a fever of 99.9 degrees F," the nurse stated.

"Hmm," Dr. Carter said, going over to the wall and pulling out the thing that goes into ears and noses.

Dr. Carter pulled out black piece and slipped it onto the tool. She carefully turned the whimpering Lillian's head, Lillian who looked like she would cry if she could. Dr. Carter turned Lillian's head and looked into her ear.

"Ah, I know what the problem is," she stated.

Bella's POV

"What? Really?" I said, feeling relief somewhat.

"Mm-hmm," Dr. Carter said, handing the nurse the tool she had been using to pick up Lillian. "She just has an ear infection."

I clutched at my heart.

"I will be giving you some antibiotics," Dr. Carter said, having Lillian over to me. "Make sure she takes them _until the end_. If you stop giving them before the end, she may get the infection again it and I won't be able to give her the same medication. I would give her ear drops, but she's only 5 months old so I won't. And for the temperature, give her some children's Tylenol."

I looked down at Lillian to see that she was giving me these big doe eyes.

"Thanks so much," I whispered, looking back at Dr. Carter.

"No problem," Dr. Carter said, smiling. "I've seen many parents come in just like you."

"I was silly coming to the ER wasn't I?" I said, blushing.

"Told you," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

I glared at her while Dr. Carter chuckled.

"If Lillian is running over a hundred degree temperature, vomiting, not eating, or very dehydrated, come see me, okay Mrs. Cullen?" Dr. Carter said. "Most cases your daughter's primary care physician can diagnose her."

I exhaled. "Got it," I stated.

"Okay, just give me a minute and I'll have your prescription," Dr. Carter said, leaving the room with the nurse following behind her.

I sighed and turned towards Alice, rubbing Lillian's back.

"Thanks Alice," I whispered.

Alice just smiled. "What are Best Friends for?"

I chuckled as Alice went into her back pocket for her cell phone.

"Aw man! My cell died!"

I laughed. "You're cell phone always dies," I stated.

"While you _forget_ yours," Alice pointed out. I blushed, remembering that I did leave my cell in the kitchen (again). Alice looked down at her cell, turning it between her hands. "But, yeah, I do need a new one but I decided to get Jasper something instead."

"Aw," I stated.

Alice smiled a Chester Cat smile.

"Alright," Dr. Carter said, coming back into the room, holding a slip of paper. "Here we go, Mrs. Cullen. And as soon as you get home, schedule an appointment with Lillian's PCP for a follow up. Most cases, though the baby looks well, there may be still an infection which can affect her hearing."

"Thanks so much, Dr. Carter," I said, taking the slip of paper and then stopped the doctor before she left. "Uh, Dr. Carter…can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," she said, smiling.

"Would you mind giving my husband a call and update him about what has happened?" I asked.

Dr. Carter looked at her watch. "I'm about to take a small break, I'm sure I can."

I smiled and went out into the hallway to write down Edward's number.

Edward's POV

"This is the tux Alice wants us to wear?" Emmett asked, turning around to see his backside.

"Yes Emmett," Jacob and I muttered at the same time.

"Edward, you're next," Carlisle said.

I stood. The tuxes weren't that bad. They were white mainly except the silk navy blue vest and tie. I actually liked them. Emmett was just having an issue with all the white, makes him feel pure…which he isn't.

I shrugged into the jacket and stepped out of the dressing room.

"Right over here, Mr. Cullen," the tailor said, motioning over to the small step-up so he could start measuring and pinning.

"Now remember, Mr. Cullen, do _not_ move," the tailor said, snapping his measuring tap.

"Or else he'll stab you with his pins," Emmett said.

"That was your fault," Jacob said.

I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes forward, watching everyone in the mirror, while my hands were pulled out to the side.

Just as the tailor started to take measurements, my phone went off.

"Can someone get that for me?" I shouted.

I watched Emmett jump up but Jasper grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down into his seat. Emmett was pouting as Jasper instead got up and went into the dressing room.

"Edward…there is a Dr. Emily Carter on the phone for you," Jasper said, stepping out of the dressing room, his hand over the mouth piece.

"Ah! Don't move!" the tailor said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Jasper, can you bring and hold the phone for me…please?"

Jasper just smiled and held the phone to my ear.

"Edward A. Cullen speaking," I said.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Dr. Emily Carter," the female said. "Your wife and daughter were in here just a few minutes ago."

I felt my eyes go wide.

"Carlos, stop please!" I snapped at the tailor and took the phone from Jasper.

"Mr. Cullen!" the tailor stated.

Carlisle popped out of his seat and, with Jasper's help, they both calmed down the outraged tailor while I went back into the dressing room to talk to the doctor.

"What happened, Dr. Carter? Is my wife alright? My baby girl?"

"Relax, Mr. Cullen," the doctor said, calmly. "Your wife is alright, slightly panicked like you were. And your daughter is fine outside of the ear ache."

I sagged against the back of the wall.

"Oh, thank god, you gave me a heart attack there," I said.

The doctor chuckled. "Blame your wife. She wanted me to call you so you knew what was going on. It seems that she left her phone at home and her friend's cell was died."

I sighed. Alice and her dead phone, I really needed to talk Jasper into getting Alice a new phone.

"Well thank you, Dr. Carter, for calling," I stated.

"No problem, Mr. Cullen. Good day now."

"Bye," I stated and closed my phone.

I waited a few minutes to calm my racing heart. I went back out and got my tux tailored. Carlos wasn't happy with me and I think he wanted to stab me a few times with his pins but he instead just took twice as long as he should have.

Finally, I was able to go. Everyone was curious as to what happened but I'm pretty sure that Alice was going to tell them herself. With a finally reminder for Emmett to ask Rosalie to come by to take a look at the Volvo battery and double checking E.C.'s carrier straps, I went home.

"Bella?" I called out, dropping Bella's keys on the table and putting E.C.'s carrier onto the couch.

"Sh!" Bella said, coming out of the nursery. "I actually got Lillian to go to sleep!"

I went straight to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Did Dr. Carter call you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" Bella said, looking up at me.

"Well for one being a wonderful mother for our children and providing care our sick angel…but also for loving me."

Bella smiled. "Well, in that case, you're welcome."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"Lillian, what are you doing, honey?"

* * *

So what do you guys think? I want to hear from parents (or big brothers/sisters) about baby health scares. I know I had a few health scares when I was a baby…well more than scares but also scars too. I had a hernia when I was 5 months old which I had to have surgery to put the muscle back in and then I had a penicillin reaction with a 105.4 rectal temp. I also want to know what you guys think the Sneak Peak is about. So review away please…while I _**TRY**_ to go to sleep!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—check out Twilight Challenge's November Challenge!!!  
PPS—I hate the new FF layout. It's hard to find stuff to where things are uploaded and stuff...I liked the old one. : (


	20. Chapter 19: Growing and Ideas

I couldn't believe all the stories that people told me about health scares with babies, but I assumed at least everyone had an experience or two…or three…or more.

Anyways, so this chapter is one that I have _wanted_ to write since I _started_ this story…that and when E.C. was at Edward's work. I mean, before I even had a outline for the story, these two ideas ( E.C. and this one) were in my head. So anyways…ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Growing and Ideas

Bella's POV

Lillian got better within days but I continued with her medicine. I also continued to watch the twins with careful eyes and that was when I started to notice things about the twins.

Every time Edward came home, the twin's heads turned in that direction before going back to whatever they were doing. And when Edward dropped his keys onto the table, the keys jingling loudly, the twins stopped whatever they were doing again and looked at the keys. After realizing that they homed onto sounds, I started carrying my keys around and shake them to get their attention. And every time someone said their name, the twins also turned their head in the direction they heard their names. I thought it was cute.

And they also giggled when Emmett started to play peek-a-boo. Before they just use to watch Emmett and think that he was completely nuts like the rest of us thought of him. It use to make Emmett upset when they didn't giggle at his game. But now, Emmett continued to play pee-a-boo until Edward and I got tired of hearing "Peek-a-boo" and threaten to kick him out.

I, also, often found the twins on their bellies, wiggling and giggling. I even watch the twins start to push them selves into the crawl potions but not able to move yet. I made note to buy gates for the kitchen and covers for the electric sockets soon. But as soon as the twins got up…they plop down, one twin first (E.C. majority of the time) which caused the other twin (Lillian) to giggle and then plop down besides them.

When I mentioned this to Edward, Edward chuckled and the next day bought two U-pillows for the twins. He placed them so that the twins were sitting right side up. They found it wonderful to sit up but there were times that they just toppled over, reminding me of those dolls just didn't want to sit up and toppled over. I thought it was kind of cute but I made sure that the twins were able to breathe when they toppled, by putting them on their backs or hold them up myself.

Another thing that the twins were doing was staring at their hands. I could come into the nursery and I saw that they were opening and closing their hands, just watching them. And with sitting up and their hands, the twins were actually holding their own bottles. I would prop them up and just let them hold their own bottles.

And they were starting to babble. I could tell when the twins were awake because I could see "baa baa" or a combination of other sounds. I thought it was cute and started to mimic them. I had to laugh when Edward thought that the twins were calling me "mama" first but I told him about all the sounds they were saying so they really didn't call me "mama". A few days after explaining that to him, the twins went "daa daa" which totally making Edward's day. I even got a text from Tanya saying she was about to kill Edward if he didn't stop telling everyone that the twins called him "dada."

And then the twins also started to learn the popular "drop and watch parents pick up toys…only to drop them again." It was a bit annoying but I played the game with them when they decided to play it.

But the most important thing I noticed was that the twins were started get there own personalities. Even though they were twins, doing some stuff together, they were starting to do things on their own. Lillian may be looking at her hands while E.C. wanted to play peek-a-boo. Or E.C. would be making little babble noises while Lillian would want to sit up on her own.

"I can't believe the twins are 5 months old," I muttered, watching the twins sleep.

"I know," Edward whispered, rubbing my shoulders. "It felt like just yesterday when they were born."

"Time does fly," I stated.

Just then Edward's cell phone rang, pulling Edward away from my shoulder rub. I sighed and watched the twins. E.C. started to wiggle and I knew that he was probably getting hungry.

"Okay, okay, Emmet, I got it," Edward stated. "I'll be ready in an hour then."

I raised an eyebrow as I went to pick up E.C., whose emerald eyes were open now.

"That was Emmett," Edward said, walking back towards the nursery. "He decided to throw a bachelor party."

I turned to face Edward. "He does know that you haven't been a bachelor for almost a year…right?"

Edward chuckled.

"Yes he knows," Edward said, leaning against the door post. "And actually, it's more or less a guy's night out at baseball game. Watch some of America's past time, eat a few hot dogs and a few beers."

"Wow, Emmett really wants to do that for a bachelor's party?" I asked. "He must have tamed down."

Edward rolled his eyes. "No, Emmett really wanted to go to a strip club but Rosalie smacked him when he started to tell me this and changed his plans."

I chuckled. "Now that sounds like Emmett."

Edward smiled and took E.C. from me. "Emmett also mentioned that the Alice, Rosalie, my mother, and Dakota are coming over for a girl's night."

I groaned which caused Edward to laugh.

"So I'll take E.C. to hang with us guys," Edward stated, "That way so you can handle the Dakosalie and Lillian."

I rolled my eyes and thought what Dakosalie had planned for tonight. I shivered.

Edward and E.C. left for the baseball game an hour after Emmett's call leaving me to play with Lillian. Lillian was in my lap, sitting up but propped by my arm. I was jigging one of her toys that made noise. Lillian was watching while babbling, going "maa maa." I was smiling and gave her the toy. Lillian looked at the toy, trying to make it rattle. Then I had to laugh as Lillian shook the toy to make it rattle. I leaned back and watched as Lillian pause in shaking when the toy made noise and then she stuck it into her mouth.

"Are you being silly, Lillian?" I asked, shaking her little foot playfully.

Lillian just looked at me when she heard her name. I ran my left finger pads down Lillian's angelic face. Lillian dropped the toy and grasped my fingers. She looked at my fingers, pulling my lesser two fingers with her right hand and my middle and pointer finger with her left.

I watched as Lillian's eyes remain on my wedding band. I was wearing the wedding band that was given to Edward and me in Vegas. I decided that we would exchange and wear the new wedding bands after we redo our wedding vows.

Lillian's left hand let go of my fingers and started patting the ring. I continued to watch as Lillian started to yank at my ring finger.

"Lillian, what are you doing, honey?" I asked her, confused.

Lillian just yanked on my finger again and patted the ring.

"That's my wedding band," I said to Lillian, getting tired of her yanking on my finger so I decided to change Lillian to my other arm to prop her up, my ring behind her back.

I leaned forward and gave Lillian back the toy.

"You know Lillian, there was this girl," I started telling Lillian a generic version of our wedding.

I was about to the point where I meet Esme when Lillian went to sleep. I chuckled.

"Was that story that boring?" I whispered to Lillian as I stood to put Lillian into her bed.

I stood over Lillian, watching her sleeping. I thought about the story and everything that happened. They way that I was telling the story to Lillian it sounded like a typical book or something that happened in a movie or TV show. And that was when it hit me.

I hurried out of the nursery and found my notebook in the bedroom. Flipping it over, I started outlining the story…about a girl who married a stranger.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWENTY**

"Here…this is for you."

* * *

What do you guys think of the chapter? Lillian was so cute in this chapter in my opinion that I just wanted to hug and kiss her. And as for the sneak peak…Who do you think is talking and to whom? And then what is it that the person is giving them? Hmm…get reviewing and let me hear your ideas. I **LOVE** reading your ideas. And then after your done reviewing, go check out my blog. I managed to update that, but with an issue I seem to be having (insomina, senses messed up) and what your take on that as well. Pretty Please!!! Love you munchies if you review and comment my blog.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—check out Twilight Challenge—see my fav authors!!!  
PPS—Any errors just PM them to me with the error and correction. Please! I know, I ask so much of you guys.


	21. Chapter 20: The first of many good byes

Okay so I'm coming down to the most crucial chapters for this story and I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to write this chapter. Just because it has to be perfect for the next chapter…because a mystery is about to be solved…

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

The first of many good byes

Bella's POV

It was two weeks until the wedding and I was sort of nervous. I kept calling Alice to make sure everything was ready for the wedding. And each time I called her, she just say, "Bella, relax, everything is going to be perfect."

"Including pictures? Because remember Alice, I thought you wanted to be my photographer and yet you're my maid of honor."

Alice just laughed. "Relax Bella! Everything is covered! God, calm down before you get an ulcer or worse a heart attack. Trust me, you don't want to leave the twins motherless."

So I relaxed, until Alice suddenly commanded everyone to start packing clothes for ten days.

"Where the heck are we going, Alice, that you're packing clothes for ten days?" I asked, feeding Lillian.

"We're going to the wedding location," Alice stated.

"Really?" I asked completely surprised. Alice had kept the wedding location a secret. Not even Rosalie and Dakota knew the location.

"Yeap, I figured that we all needed a vacation so we're going to the location earlier to just relax before the wedding. You know, get some pampering, which is partly why I pushed Emmett to have a bachelor party last week because if Rosalie made him change his plans—which he did so he owes me fifty bucks—where we're going is very limited on what they could do."

I raised an eyebrow. What place had didn't have baseball team? Or something that would have kept the boys entertained?

So I let Alice pack my clothes. The wedding dress that Rosalie was suppose to have made was suppose to be flown out four days before the wedding. I really hoped that Rosalie didn't need to change anything on the dress because I wasn't sure if there was going to be seamstress able to fix a wedding dress just days before the wedding.

The following morning everyone was suppose to meet at the airport at oh-seven hundred hours (or seven A.M.) for our first flight.

"Los Angeles?" I asked as I reached out to take E.C. from Edward.

"Just a connection flight," Alice stated, smiling.

"I'm curious as to where we're going," Hope said, her hands grasping two big roller bags. Her brother stood behind her, each of his arms carrying two bags.

"Dad, you did let the office know that the family is going to be out of town right for a two weeks, right?" Edward asked, holding onto Lillian. Lillian was making cute little babble sounds while palming a teething ring.

"Edward, relax," Carlisle said, chuckling. "Tanya and Jennifer will take care of it before they fly out for the wedding in two days."

"And stop thinking about business," Alice said, whacking Edward in the arm with the thick stack of tickets.

"Ouch Alice," Edward said. Lillian giggled, thinking Alice was playing a game.

"Alright, enough playing around," Rosalie said, stepping up into the curb. "Emmett is going to be doing enough that along the way, so let's go."

"Hey," Emmett said, stepping onto the curb.

Everyone burst out laughing at the site of Emmett. He was layered like a pack mule with all the bags.

"Lord, Rosalie, how much stuff did you have to pack?" I asked.

"I _am_ going to be gone for over a week," Rosalie pointed out.

"Yeah but Alice didn't even pack that much," I said, pointing to the one roller bag that Alice had.

Alice just smiled. "That's because this bag has a bag inside it with another bag inside it and so on. I'm buy all my clothes there…except for my bride's maid's dress."

I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Rosalie, however, must have New York runaway fashion," Alice said.

"Okay, enough stalling, we have to check in baggage," Dakota said, hosing one duffle bag. "And before you ask, this is Jacob's. He has mine."

I rolled my eyes and turned to head into the airport. It was interesting going through security. Emmett set the metal detector off twice which made him get the wand down. Rosalie was not happy at all with Emmett after then. The twins' carriers gave us some problems but nothing to major like Emmett wanting to go through the puffer that the airport had at the security point that puffed air to check for bombs or something to that nature.

We were two hours earlier than the flight which left a lot of time for us to be wondering around the terminal. The ladies and Jamie decided to go to Starbucks about seven gates down to get fraps while Emmett and Jacob went to the newsstand just a date down to look at the _Sports Illustrated_ magazines there. So that left Edward and I to watch everyone's bag that was remained there.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Edward stated, getting up. "I have to run to the bathroom."

"Okay," I said. "The twins should give me any problems." They were asleep after all, I thought, smiling down at Lillian and E.C. Both of their tiny mouths were hanging open in sleep.

Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss on my nose which caused me to blush before heading to the bathroom. I leaned forward, watching Edward walk away and noted that the bathroom was eight gates down. Leaning back, I got lost back into my brainstorming.

I had about a dozen pages of outlining for the semiautobiographical book. I had just gotten to the point that the main character, Elizabeth—or just plainly known as Lizzy by some—was meeting her "husband" Daniel's parents, when I heard, "Bella?"

I looked up to see Nemo standing awkwardly at the end of the seating.

"Hi," I said, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

Nemo looked down at himself and I felt myself wanting to gasp. He was dressed in the traditional camouflage uniform…the ones that reminded me of the army.

"I'm being flying to Washington D.C. for a few hours to visit family before I get shipped out to Iraq," he stated, dropping his duffle bag onto the airport floor.

"Iraq?" I asked, confused.

He smiled. "I am an active Marine, Bella."

"Well…yeah I figured something to that nature," I said, blushing.

Nemo was about to say something when suddenly there was a timid little voice that squeaked up.

"Excuse me, sir."

There, yanking on Nemo's uniform pants, was a little girl about the age of seven. I watched as Nemo smiled and squatted before the little girl.

"What's up doll?" Nemo said, still smiling.

"Are you about to go off to war?" she asked.

I watched as a stressed out mother in her mid thirties come rushing up to her.

"Madeline," she said, grabbing hold of the girl's hand. "That is not a question you should be asking."

"It's okay, ma'am," Nemo said to the mother before turning to the little girl. "Well, doll, I just may in fact be heading to war. Are you going to give the solider a kiss good bye?"

The little girl giggled and made a "yuck" face which caused Nemo to laugh.

"I shall add you in my prayers, sir," the little girl said, blinking at Nemo with such innocent eyes. "Mummy says to pray for all our soldiers."

"Well I hope you're a good girl and listen to her because we soldiers need all the prayers and love we can get," Nemo said, winking at her.

"Okay, Madeline, it's time to go," the mother said, looking slightly embarrassed. She looked at Nemo as he stood. "We shall add you to our bedtime prayers."

"Thanks," Nemo said, his smile turning soft.

We watched as the family walked away, the little girl waving to Nemo. Nemo saluted her and didn't turn away from watching them until they disappeared into the airport crowd.

He turned to me, that soft smile still on his face, "It means a lot to us soldiers to hear we are in the prayers, especially those of the children. It gives us a sense of why we're fighting for."

"Yeah," I stated, just before Edward walked towards me.

"Sorry, there was a line for the bathroom," Edward said, touching the small of my back, smiling down at me.

"It's okay, I'm just chatting," I said, looking up at him.

Edward turned to look at Nemo.

"Well…I'm surprise to see you again," Edward stated.

I blinked as Edward and Nemo, both smiling, did some weird man thing.

"You know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, we ran into each other at the park a few weeks ago," Edward stated, smiling down at me.

"I may have whipped this sorry ass," Nemo said, smirking as he folded his arms over his chest.

I gasped causing Nemo to laugh.

"I'm joking!" he said.

"Kind of," Edward added under his breath.

I gave Edward a look but he just kissed my forehead.

"Well I'm glad to see everything worked out for you too," Nemo said.

"Yeah, it did," Edward said.

"Just remember what I told you man, I so don't want to see you in the dog house again."

"I most definitely don't want to be back in there."

"Okay! I'm lost," I said, looking between the two of the men.

Nemo laughed just as over the loudspeakers a women voice said calmly, "We are boarding all groups for Flight 1863 to Washington D.C.'s—"

"Well that's my flight," Nemo said, picking up his bag. "I better go."

"Oh…okay, be safe," I added.

Nemo wasn't smiling as he reached into his duffle and pulled out a white envelope.

"Here…this is for you," he said, handing it too me. "I want you to read this when you're on your flight."

Confused I took it and turned it in my hands. There was no writing on the envelope.

Before I had a chance to speak, my mind still processing everything, Nemo suddenly went, "Well see you later, gater." He then saluted Edward and I and headed towards his gate.

My mind was still processing everything that just happened but Edward had no problem calling out to Nemo, "Hey, I never did get your name!"

"It's Sergeant Kyle Vincent!"

My head snapped up so that I saw that Nemo had turned around to face Edward and I. But with a last quick smile and wave, he turned back around and started to jog between people towards his gate.

That last name…Vincent…it sounded so familiar. Something from my childhood but I…just couldn't put my finger on it.

I slowly looked down at the envelope and wondered just what answers were inside it.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

I stared down at the stone that had haunted my memories for years.

* * *

WELL!!! Nemo finally has a name and it's Sergeant Kyle Vincent! I know many of you—okay about 90 percent of you believed that Nemo was Chase but really since the beginning of this story I just wasn't felling Nemo as Chase. In fact…the sneak peak for the next chapter had been haunting me—and I mean literally haunting me—since I had been wondering just who Nemo was.

So…if Nemo isn't Chase…what happened to him then? And exactly what is the sneak peak about? I want you guys to review and tell me (a) what you thought of the chapter and (b) answer those questions! Seriously…like now. And by the way, the more reviews and answers I get the faster I review. Mm-hmm!

_The scene between Nemo and the girl was actually something I that I saw happen the last time I was at DFW airport and I just had to write it. As a daughter to a father who was in the US Air Force, I have high national pride and to those who defend what we live for. So this chapter was __**dedicated**__ to all those men and women of the military! May they come home save and sound to all those who love them!_

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—check out Twilight Challenge—see my fav authors!!!  
PPS—Please PM me any mistakes within this chapter!


	22. Chapter 21: The Truth

Okay a mystery is about to be solved!!! And by the way guys, no Nemo is not the guy Bella sung to as a kid who is Chase. He's who he said he was…this chapter will confirm and make sense about everything (hopefully!)

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

The Truth

Nemo's POV

It wasn't a very long flight. I felt like a mere few seconds actually when the plane took off and when it landed. Of course, it may have been the fact that my mind was going a hundred miles per hour and faster since I handed over The Envelope.

I sighed as I looked out the window of the car that Aunt Millicent was driving. It was good to see Aunt Millicent, even if it was for just a few hours before I had to leave again for Iraq. She was just the sweetest woman, like a mother.

"We're here Kyle," she said, giving me a sad smile.

I opened my car door and rounded the hood before Aunt Millicent could even get her buckle undone.

"Jeez, Kyle, I can open my door," she chuckled.

I smiled. "Eh, humor me old woman," I said, winking at her.

Aunt Millicent playfully smacked me but took my elbow as we waked through the rows.

She sighed. "It's been years since I've been here," she said, looking out.

I sighed as well. "Ten years," I muttered. It had been ten long years.

Aunt Millicent looked back up at me. "Time goes slip by us, eh?"

We arrived the general area we were looking for…at least that I recalled. There was more stones about then there had been ten years ago. I guess ten years does slip by.

"This way," Aunt Millicent said, leading the way.

"Thanks Aunt Millicent, for bring me here, I mean," I stated.

She smiled. "Oh Kyle," she said, patting my cheek. "There is nothing to be thankful for. We're family."

I smiled at her as she came to a stop.

"Over there dear," she said, pointing.

I turned my head and saw where she was pointing at. Just under a huge tree, cover by its wonderful shade, was a single lonely headstone.

I gave Aunt Millicent a sad look before headed over in that direction. Years, more than the ten since I had been here, since I saw the stone had been first laid there. So many years…so many…

I stared down at the stone that had _haunted_ my memories for years.

Aunt Millicent came up right beside me, looking at me.

"It wasn't your fault Kyle," she whispered, touching my shoulder.

"I know," I breathed, stepping away from her.

I walked forward and touched just my finger tips along the headstone. Then staring up at the sky at the sound of an airplane over head, I felt my throat close. It _wasn't_ my fault…

I looked down at the headstone again.

"She'll know everything soon, my brother. 'Bout time I finally did your last request huh?"

Silence. I took there just looking at the headstone. I felt a breeze and I could almost hear him whisper like he use to do, "Love you, Kyle."

"Love you too, runt," I whispered back.

I let my fingers fall off the headstone and turned towards Aunt Millicent.

"I'm ready to go now, Auntie," I said, smiling.

Aunt Millicent smiled and took my arm as she lead us back to the car. I threw one more glance over my shoulder and stared at the stone again. Yeah…she should know the truth by now…

_Eighteen year ago…  
__**in Forks, Washington…**__  
a 8 year old Kyle's POV_

_I was sitting at the table, working on math. I didn't see why I needed to know math. I'd rather be playing outside anyways with Chase. But Auntie Millicent told me that I had to finish my homework first before I could join him at the park. I sighed and pouted. I bet Chase was playing with his friend, Bella. I had meet Bella once, at Chase's birthday and it was only for a few minutes, but it felt like I knew her more because Chase did nothing but talk about what they did together. I often teased him about him having a _girlfriend_._

_Just then the front door opened and slammed shut hard. I looked up and saw Chase pouting as he walked in._

"_Hey, cuz," I said, smiling as Chase climbed into the chair. "Did you and your girlfriend have fun at the park?"_

"_Shut up," Chase snapped._

_My eyes widened at him. Aunt Millicent, too, heard him because she snapped back, "Chase, watch your mouth. We don't say that."_

_Chase crossed his arms._

"_Okay, what's wrong?" I asked Chase._

_My five year old cousin looked like he was about to cry as he told me that he got upset at Bella._

"_Well, you're a meanie," I said._

"_I know," Chase said, sad still._

"_You should say you sorry," I pointed out._

"_You think she'll ac…ac…take it," Chase said, stumbling over the word 'accept.'_

"_If you bring her flowers, sure," I said. "Your daddy brings your mom flowers when he makes her mad."_

"_Yeah," Chase said, smiling. "I'll go pick some flowers now and head down the street towards Bella's house."_

_I rolled my eyes as Chase jumped out of his chair and head towards the front door._

_Auntie Millicent came over to look at my math work._

"_Did Chase go and say sorry?" she asked, checking my answers._

"_Yeap," I said, smiling._

_She looked up from her paper and said, "you're still too young to be left alone at home."_

"_Ah, man!" I said, pouting._

_That was when we heard it, the sound of squealing breaks. __**(AN: did anyone else get goose pimples there? I know I did.) **__There was a moment of silence, before Auntie Millicent slowly called out, "Chase?"_

_I felt my blood go cold as I got up from my chair and headed towards the front door, Auntie Millicent behind me. I managed to throw the door opened when I heard Auntie Millicent's blood curling scream._

"_CHASE!" she screamed, pushing me away to hurry towards the street. __**(AN: okay, yeah, I got goosebumps again.)**_

Bella's POV

I had to hide in the laboratory bathroom. I couldn't let anyone see this, my eyes just streaming with tears. In my hands, Nemo's…I mean, Kyle's letter shook. I had a hard time reading the letter due to tears but I had to whip them away.

_He was hit by oncoming car. He didn't see it. He was only a boy, just crossing the street to cut through people's backyards to head to your house. He was still breathing when your father escorted him to the hospital…but he wasn't strong enough to make it._

I choked on a snob. All this time, I thought Chase hated me, never wanted to talk to me because I was too girlie for him.

_Your parents and Chase's parents thought it was good that you didn't know about Chase's death. They didn't think you could take it at least that young. Your father was going to tell you before you went off to college but he died before getting the chase. My aunt and uncle didn't think of tell you at your father's funeral because they thought he told you. I knew better._

I sniffled as I went to grab another tissue to blow my nose before continuing the letter.

_But I knew better. Before Chase died, he managed to tell me something. He wanted to tell you that he was never upset at you, Bella. He, as I have written, was truly sorry for upsetting you. You were truly his friend. I never remembered that promise I made until that one day when I was reading the interview in the paper about how you married Edward Cullen and named one of your twins after your two best friends—Edward and Chase. That was when I remembered._

I inhaled shakily, looking away from the letter. Kyle Vincent! I remember him now. God, he was the cooler, older cousin that was staying with Chase. I remembered him at one of my parties as he wrote at the beginning of his letter. He was a shy boy, who sat on the stairs while I hated every moment of the occation. Remember finally who he was, I decided to read the last bit of his letter.

_So, I had asked around if anyone knew Edward Cullen and I managed to come across in Aunt Millicent's phone book a Billy Black. I called him to see if he had heard from you. He said that you visited La Push this past spring for his son's wedding. He gave me your address to visit. I tried your apartment that day we first meet but the elevator dude said you were out with the twins. I decided to just go for a walk and there you were._

_All of the times I saw you were pure accidental. When I saw you at the store, I needed dog food because I was dog sitting my neighbor's dog for the week while he was out. And running into your husband at the park too was accidental. I was just going for a run and he was sitting there miserable looking that I had to stop and ask him what was wrong. Just from looking at him, I knew he was perfect for you, Bella._

I smiled. Yeah, Edward was perfect.

_I don't know if we'll ever meet again, but if I suddenly pop up again in your life…blame Billy. He's lived in that same house since God knows when and have the same number it's hard to forget. But just in case…here's my email. Keep in touch._

_And before I close…remember Bella that time is ticking away…spend every moment cherishing it. Because you'll never know when someone you love will be done._

_Sincerely and truly,  
Sergeant Kyle Martin Vincent_

_PS—I'm going to sound unmanly here but your twins…they are very cute…I just hope you raise your son watching football._

I chuckled as I slowly followed the letter and placed it into the envelope. Holding it in my two hands, I thought of everything Kyle wrote.

Everything suddenly made sense. How Chase just suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth and when I went to check on his house a year later, thinking Chase was still there to find an empty house, it was because the Vincent family moved back to Washington D.C. to put their baby boy into the family plot there.

Sighing, I decided to leave the bathroom. The flight attendant was looking at me funny as I went back to my seat. Then again, tear stained eyes didn't help my appearance and why I sat in the bathroom for half an hour.

Edward looked up from looking at Lillian sleep and spotted me.

"What happened Bella?" He said, concern.

I just smiled. "Nothing," I said, taking my seat in first class.

"You sure?" he asked.

I leaned across the walkway and yanked Edward towards me to give him a kiss.

"Well, I can see you're diffinately okay," Edward muttered after I let go of him.

I just shrugged. "Just someone once told me to cherish every moment and I was cherishing that one."

Edward chuckled. "Okay, let's cherish another moment," before leaning father across the walkway to kiss me.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

"Okay, serious, how did you keep this a secret!?"

* * *

So…now everything is solved. Kyle is Chase's cousin (through their fathers) and Chase was going to say sorry to Bella when he was hit by a car. –shivers– God, I serious got goose pimples/bumps when I wrote that and reread it. Seriously…I felt really bad writing that…I mean…my own uncle was killed in a similar fashion and today this day it's haunted my mother and her uncle. Like I said earlier chapter, I just couldn't see Nemo as Chase because when I thought "Nemo" I just saw this guy standing before a gravestone saying, "she'll know soon." Does that make sense? I hope so...

Anyways...So what do you think this "secret" is in the sneak peak? I'll give you one hint to who's keeping the secret…go back and read the beginning of chapter twenty…and then list me locations.

And by the way, Kyle is right at the end of the letter. Cherish every moment because you never know when that person will be gone. So go say I give your parents (and children) a hug kiss and tell them how much you love them. Seriously, I do it every day over the phone to my mother…well tell her how much I love her. I can't really kiss her over the phone.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—check out Twilight Challenge—see my fav authors!!!  
PPS—check out my new blog entry. This time I wrote about the two people I would want to meet…and you might be surprise what my answer is…(AND LEAVE COMMENTS!...please?!)  
PPPS—Please PM me any mistakes within this chapter!


	23. Chapter 22: Secrets

So we start the decent towards the last of the story…Enjoy this _little bundle_ of fun –wink–

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Secrets

Bella's POV

"Okay, seriously, how did you keep this a secret?!" I asked, doing a small twirl, in complete awe of everything.

We were in _Maui, Hawaii_! HAWAII! I had always wanted to go to Hawaii, and by God, it was beautiful.

Alice giggled as I looked up at beautiful hotel that was our wedding location and where we were going to be sleeping.

"Oh I have my ways," Alice said, smiling.

"No kidding," I said, glancing at Alice, curious. "What else are you keeping a secret that I should know?"

Alice broke out in laughter.

Our wedding location was on Kaanapali Beach at the Hyatt there. Not only was the hotel beautiful and the beach absolutely breathtaking, but the other things that Maui had for us. There was the Haleakala Volcanoes National Park (which Emmett already has decided we were going to, God help us) and even whale watching! Of course, that was just Maui itself, the hotel had the spa, golf course, tennis, children's activities, scuba diving (with lessons), and activities like Hawaiian Culture and a Luau. I'm pretty sure Alice had us books on all the activities (except the children's stuff) and a baby sitter for the twins. I wasn't sure about leaving the twins with a stranger but Alice reinsured me that the twins would be in capable and sweet hands, after all she left her darling Jasmine with her own sitter. Which she was right after watching April, the sitter, handle the twins perfectly. And the best part…E.C. liked April as he kept dropping his rattle which kept April's attention majority of the time on him.

"So, can I not book a great wedding location?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I would suggest putting down your camera and going into business with Jamie and Hope," I said before giving her a hug. "Thank you."

"Anything for my best friend," she said, returning the hug. "But, no, photography is my passion. I do weddings for those who I love."

"AW...You know, this is so payback for all the events I had to schedule for you when you were modeling," I stated when I pulled away from her.

Alice giggled and pulled me back towards her for a hug.

"Not really," she said, pulling away from me so I could finally breathe again. "I owe you a whole lot more for introducing me to Rosalie and then the event that lead me to meeting Jasper."

I smiling. "Yeah, you should owe me Jasmine since she's your first born."

"Sorry, you can't cash in that coupon…it's _old_," Alice said, smirking.

I laughed. "It's okay; I don't want another baby until the twins are like…five."

Alice was going to say something when she leaned to the side and went, "Oh, hey Rosalie, what's up?"

I turned and saw Rosalie walking really slow in this direction. I raised an eyebrow when I spotted Rosalie chewing on her thumb nail. I knew right away that something was eating at Rosalie just because of the simple fact she was about to eat away her nail and Rosalie was picky about her manicures.

"Oh, hey guys," Rosalie said, smiling when she spotted us, quickly placing her hand behind her back. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're about to meet with Jamie, Hope, and the event manager to go over wedding details," Alice said. "Want to come?"

"Sure," Rosalie said and looped her arm through Alice.

"Come on Bella," Alice said, grabbing my hand.

"AH!"

The wedding location was going to be held outside in the Oceanfront Statue Gardens. It was this beautiful garden that over looks the sea. The event manager went over with us about where the guests seating was going to be and where the minister, Edward and I were going to stand. Jamie and Hope had some changes and questions to ask the event manager, Mrs. Court, but by noon, everything was taken care of until the wedding rehearsal that was at the end of the week.

"So where do you want to go to eat?" I asked Alice.

"I don't care," she asked. "Ask Rosalie."

I turned around to ask Rosalie which of the like five restaurants she wants to go to but spotting her chewing on her thumb nail again, I forgot to ask her where she wanted to it.

"Okay Rosalie, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Huh?" she said, looking up.

Alice noticed Rosalie's bad habit and said quickly, "Cascades Grill."

We headed towards the restaurant and ordered lunch.

"Okay Rosalie, what's up that's been eating at your thumb?" Alice asked, leaning onto the table.

Rosalie looked to her right and then left before motioning towards us to lean forward.

Rosalie muttered something after Alice and I leaned forward.

"Eh?" Alice and I said together.

"I'm—" Rosalie said again but voice drifted off again.

"Eh?" Alice and I said together again.

"Come on Rosalie, just say it already," Alice said.

"Yeah, we're here for you," I stated.

Rosalie bit her lip and then whispered for us to hear, "I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of silence and then suddenly Alice and I was squealing like school girls. Rosalie was smiling as she covered her ears from our loud sound.

"Oh my God! Are you seriously?" I asked, leaning forward.

Rosalie uncovered her ears, still smiling, and nodded her head.

"How far along are you?" Alice whispered, leaning forward as well.

"I'm not sure," Rosalie said, thinking. "I had never been regular but I at least knew when my periods were."

"Yeah, yeah, every five weeks after you finished," Alice said, motioning with her hands for Rosalie to hurry up and answer her question. "Answer the question!"

"Fine, about two months," Rosalie said.

"TWO MONTHS?!"

Rosalie covered her ears again.

"You're pregnant for two months?" Alice and I hissed together as soon as Rosalie uncovered her ears.

"And you haven't _told_ us?!" Alice snapped afterwards.

"Look, when I did the pee-in-the-cup, plus-sign-means-your-eggo-is-preggo, I didn't think it was correct and that I was just having a lot of stress," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "But then my period didn't come _again_ so I went to my doctor and they confirmed that I was pregnant."

"Aw!" Alice said.

"Have you told Emmett yet?" I asked.

"That is why I was biting my thumb nail for," Rosalie said. "I don't know how I am going to tell Emmett."

"Rosalie, Emmett is going to be majorly excited," I said.

"Yeah," Alice stated. "He's going to make a great dad."

"I know, I know…just…" Rosalie sighed.

"Relax Rosalie, everything will be fine," Alice said.

"Yeah, we'll help you plan out how to tell Emmett," I said.

"Oh you won't need to help her," said a gruffy voice behind us.

We turned and looked at see a guy standing there with a recorder.

"Because it will be all over the news by tonight," he said.

Before any of us could do anything, he was out of the restaurant in a heartbeat.

"NO!" Rosalie said, standing up.

"Rosalie, stop," Alice said, grasping her hand. "You'll tell Emmett before he even hears the news tonight."

"How?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is Alice we're talking about," I said, wrapping an arm around Alice. "She can do _anything_."

Alice smiled and winked at me.

"So, let's get cracking lacking, Mrs. Eggo-is-preggo," Alice said, laughing.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

"Okay, Emmett, what's up?"

* * *

Lol I hinted in my pre-chapter AN about Rosalie being pregnant, I hope some of you caught that! So how do you think Rosalie is going to tell Emmett she's pregnant? How do you _think_ that he is going to react to her news? And what do you think the sneak peak is about? Come on, REVIEW! And let me know!

And before you all go "update…now!" I'm going to let you guys know that the earliest I am going to be able to update after this is possibly Monday. This weekend I'm going home for my brother's confirmation so I won't be able to get on the computer to write or update since I'll be spending time with my family. So no "update…now" please, you know when I'll update again.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—check out Twilight Challenge—see my fav authors!!!  
PPS—Please PM me any mistakes within this chapter!


	24. Chapter 23: Next Step

I'm so glad to be back in San Antonio. I had a great time back home and my brother got confirmed! He took the saint that his school is named after…go figure! Three years ago I took Philomena for my saint name…which at the time I didn't know what my great-grandma's middle name. Anyways, may I present chapter 23…an _engaging_ chapter –wink–

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Next Step

Edward's POV

I decided to take the twins out by the pool, to have them see the beautiful ocean and breathe the fresh air. I had the twins covered so they didn't get burned and I put them up on one of the lounge chairs.

And I just watched the twins. God, five months…and the next thing you know…

"Gagh," Emmett muttered, dropping suddenly into the chair besides the twins causing me to up about a mile high.

"Hi to yourself too," I said, raising an eyebrow at him as he covered his eyes.

Emmett didn't say anything, just shook his head.

"Okay, Emmett, what the hell is wrong?" I asked, yanking Emmett's arm off of his head.

"It's Rosalie," Emmett muttered, throwing his other arm over his head.

"What about Rosalie?"

Emmett lifted his left arm and look at me as he said seriously, "She turned me away last night."

"Wow…that is serious," I said. I knew that Rosalie and my brother had a very physical relationship, so the fact that Rosalie didn't want him last night meant she was furious with him or that something was bothering her.

"Did Rosalie say why?" Maybe she said something that could clue in why she and my brother didn't have fun last night.

"No," he stated, pouting. "But this isn't the first time she's been like this."

"You mean you've been having a lot of cold showers lately," I stated.

"Sadly," he said. "I don't know what to do."

I shrugged.

Emmett leaned forward, resting his weight onto one of his arms. "Do you think that Rosalie's mad because I haven't asked her to marry me yet?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would Rosalie be upset about that fact you're not ready to commit?"

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me while I fought back a smile.

"Hey, I'm not afraid to commit," Emmett said, sitting all the way forward. "Heck, I'll pop the question tonight."

"Really?" I said, leaning forward. "Got an engagement ring, bro?"

Emmett frowned. "No," he muttered. Groaning, he flopped back down onto the chair.

"Oh relax," I stated, rolling my eyes. "Let me drop off the twins at the baby sitters and we'll go get a ring."

Emmett popped forward, scaring me. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Serious as a heart attack," I said, lifting the sleeping twins.

It didn't take long to drop off the twins and leaving a quick voicemail on Bella's cell to let her know I dropped the twins off at the baby sitter and that I was hanging with Emmett, we left.

We found a jewelry store about twenty minutes away, inside a mall. Right away, I could see Emmett about to have a melt down when he saw all the rings.

"Relax Emmett," I said, leaning onto the glass as Emmett looked at all the engagement rings that the jeweler placed before him. "Rosalie will love whatever you pick."

"Yeah, I know, but I want a ring that's perfect," Emmett muttered. "You just got lucky that Bella doesn't want an engagement ring."

I narrowed my eyes at him, raising one eyebrow. "Why get her an engagement ring away when she's already married?"

Emmett flinched. "I forget," he said.

"I know, I forget sometimes we got married in Vegas," I said, looking at the rings.

"Yeah, but you and Bella are made for each other," Emmett said.

"Just like you and Rosalie are made for each other," I pointed out.

Emmett smiled. "Yeah Rosalie and I are perfect," he said.

"Okay, time to pick a ring," I said, smacking Emmett in the back of the head.

"Okay, okay, God," he said, looking down at the rings again.

I saw him just stare at the rings. He had been staring at the rings for about two seconds when he turned to me and squeaked, "help!"

I sighed and leaned off the glass.

"Move," I said, stepping before the rings. I did a quick glance over and decided which of the rings that Rosalie would love.

"White Gold," Emmett said when I went to remove a silver engagement ring.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Rosalie likes white gold," he stated, scratching his head.

"Well that's good to know," I said, "considering it eliminates half the rings."

I had narrowed the rings down to three. I had a smile half carat diamond ring, a ruby engagement ring (Emmett said that one of Rosalie's favorite gemstones was ruby), and lastly a three stoned diamond ring.

"Okay, pick," I said, moving away from the rings for Emmett to look at.

I watched Emmett glanced over the simple ring, the ruby ring and then the three stoned ring. And when his eyes ever left the last ring, I knew that we had a winner.

Emmett picked up the ring, looking over it.

"The total carat weight for the ring is two carats," the jeweler said, placing the other rings that I thought wouldn't be perfect for Rosalie. "The center diamond is one carat while the two pear-shaped diamonds each are half a carat each. The gold is 14 carat white gold."

"I think we have a winner," Emmett said, causing me to smile.

It was a sight to see my playboy of the brother finally decides to settle down. And it all started with the fact that I had to pick his sorry ass from the airport and Bella asking Rosalie to drive her to my parents. Emmett owed me big time now.

"We'll take it," Emmett said, laying the ring down.

The jeweler smiled as she picked up the ring and I found out why she was so happy. I nearly had a heart attack at the price of the ring. Of course, Emmett didn't see a problem with a ring costing thirty-eight grand!

"Worth it," Emmett muttered when he took the box from the jeweler.

"God, you are head-over-heels," I said, following Emmett out of the store.

"So are you," Emmett pointed out.

"Well…yeah but not that head-over-heels," I said, pulling a Bella notion by blushing.

Emmett just smirked.

"So how are you going to pop the question?" I asked as we drove back to the hotel.

I glanced over at Emmett to see his eyes bug out.

"Er…I have no idea," Emmett said, looking down at the box.

I was about to make a suggestion when suddenly Emmett's phone went off, playing MC Hammer's "Can't touch this." I raised an eyebrow at Emmett.

"Not a word," he said, flipping open his phone. "Hey babe, what's up?"

The light turned green then and I went forward.

"You want what?" Emmett said, leaning forward. "Okay Baby, I'll get you skittles."

I stopped the car at another red light and raised an eyebrow at Emmett.

"Skittles?" I asked him when he got off the phone with Rosalie.

"I have no idea," Emmett said. "Rosalie has been craving a lots of candies lately along with been sexually depressed."

"Okay I don't think there is such a thing as being 'sexually depressed'," I said.

"There is in my book," Emmett said. "Anyways, I need to get skittles."

"Hmm," I said. "I think I have a way for you to propose to Rosalie."

"How?" Emmett asked, looking at me.

"How about take her to a romantic dinner?" I suggested.

"I did that last night and guess how that night ended," Emmett said.

"First off, get your mind of sex," I snapped.

"Sorry," Emmett said.

"And second off, just treat Rosalie…well…just be romantic. Like cook her dinner, flowers, foot rub…you know that stuff."

"You know what…go figure why Bella loves you," Emmett said, smiling.

I blushed again.

"But don't you think that Rosalie would love me more if I acted myself?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, there is a way to be yourself but not overly so."

Emmett blinked. "Huh?!"

I sighed. "You can be your sweet, funny self but don't be overly so that you're an oversize kid."

"Oh…so in other words, don't have Rosalie pull my ear?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him. "Uh…yeah, that's it," I said.

We just pulled at the hotel then and just in the distance, in the lobby, I spotted Rosalie and Bella sitting together on the couch.

"There's your woman," I said, pointing towards where Rosalie's head was resting on Bella's.

Emmett gulped.

"Oh chill," I said, grabbing Emmett's arm. "It's Rosalie. What's the worse she can do?"

"Don't ask, bro, _don't_ ask," Emmett muttered.

"Come on!" I hissed, dragging him. God, the things I do for my brother.

Bella was stroking Rosalie's blonde hair, muttering something to her while Rosalie stared at the twins who were sitting up on the couch across from them. E.C. was playing with a toy that someone gave him while Lillian was watching E.C.

"Hey ladies," I said, sitting down besides Bella two seconds after pushing Emmett away from me. I smiled and kissed Bella on her cheek. "How was your day?"

Bella and Rosalie looked at each other before they both stated, "Eventful."

"What about your day?" Bella asked me.

"It was eventful as well," I said, looking at Emmett, who was fiddling with that darn box in his pocket.

"Oh, um, by the way, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are going to be taking the twins tonight so that we could have some alone time," Bella said, looking shyly up at me.

Emmett's head snapped up.

"What?" Emmett said, looking panicked. "No, we can't."

Rosalie sat up and glared at him.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with handling the twins? Are you saying that we can't handle _babies?!"_

I blinked at Rosalie's tone and saw Emmett shrink back. Hmm, now even I was beginning to wonder what was up with Rosalie.

Emmett held out the skittles we bought about four minutes before arriving at the hotel. "Here," Emmett said, holding out the skittles timidly.

Rosalie did an uncharacteristic squeal and snatched the candies from Emmett. I raised an eyebrow and saw Bella, out of the corner of my eye, sigh and roll her eyes.

"Aw, thank you, teddy bear," Rosalie said, pulling Emmett closer to give him a quick kiss. "I've been craving these all day!" Rosalie opened the bag and put a few into her mouth before she said, "Emmett take the twins."

With that, Rosalie stood eating all the grape skittles as Emmett loaded the twins into their carriers which were on the floor. Rosalie had leaned down to whisper something in Bella's ear when Emmett turned his head and mouthed, "Some romantic night."

I shrugged. Knowing Emmett, he'll think of someway to pop the question.

Bella and I went slowly back up to our room as soon as Rosalie and Emmett disappeared.

"Oh God, my day has been hectic," Bella muttered, flopping down onto the bed.

I chuckled as I sat down at the end and remove her shoes. She moaned as I pressed my thumb into the arch of her foot.

"Oh God, yes, that feels good."

"Sounds like your about to have an orgasm there," I laughed.

"Keep rubbing my feet and I just might," Bella muttered.

"Well I bet my day was more hectic than yours," I said, rubbing higher up her arch.

She leaned up onto her forearms, smirking. "What are you willing to bet for it?"

I gave an Emmett like smile and said, "Sexual favors?"

Bella laughed, flopping down on the bed.

"Please," she said. "You've been talking to Emmett to much."

I chuckled. "He is my brother."

"Okay, fine sexual favors," Bella said, smirking.

I dropped her foot which caused her to look up at me.

"Okay, you've been hanging out with Rosalie to much," I said, moving to lie down besides her.

"Just tell me about your day," Bella said, smiling.

"Nope, you first," I said, brushing my fingers up and down her arm.

"Fine," she said, rolling over so that she faced me. "Rosalie's pregnant."

I let that sink into my head before I went, "Really?!"

Bella chuckled before lying back down. "So it seems," she said and then she turned her head towards me. "So, can you bet that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe," I said, sitting up so that I could look at her. She looked at me, waiting. "Emmett's going to propose to Rosalie tonight."

Bella's eyes went wide and she sat up. "Really?!" she half shrieked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he thought that Rosalie was getting upset that every one of her friends is married and she isn't."

"When actually it was because she's pregnant," Bella said.

I kept brushing my fingers down Bella's arm, waiting for her to speak again.

"You know, I did win," she said, smirking.

"Hmm…maybe, but I think we both win," I stated, leaning down to give her a kiss.

Which was just the start of a wonderful night.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Nothing…nothing at all…could be as beautiful as it was at this present moment.

* * *

So…what did you guys think of the chapter? I had to put Bella and Edward a little OCC with the bet and the winner getting sexual favors but I think it was funny and it made all the pieces seem to click the way I wanted it too X). Anyways, review and let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and what you think the sneak peak is about. I'm pretty sure that about…oh more than seventy-five percent of you could guess what the next chapter is about.

And after you review, make sure you check out my new poll!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—check out Twilight Challenge—see my fav authors!!!  
PPS—check out "The Hitched Series" page to see the ring Emmett bought (and the wedding location btw)  
PPPS—Please PM me any mistakes within this chapter!


	25. A ReHitched Special!

Okay so this really isn't a chapter, it's more like an extra for the story so…ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_**Re-Hitched**_** Special**

Say what?

Lillian and E.C.'s POV

_E.C., isn't Uncle Emmy funny?_ Lillian thought, watching as the big man before her cover his eyes with his hands only to uncover them going, "Peak-a-Boo!"

E.C. turned and watched his sister laugh at their silly uncle. She was sitting up, leaning slightly onto her arms. He found sitting up tiring right now so he was lying on his tummy.

_You should have see him yesterday when he put straws up his nose and made funny faces_, E.C. said, smiling.

Lillian shrieked in a childish way at Uncle Emmy now and at the memory of when Auntie Rosalie bopped him in the head.

_He's always so silly_, Lillian said, laughing.

E.C. looked away from his sister and uncle to stare up at his aunt. Auntie Rosalie was leaning against the wall, a hand on her tummy. E.C. wanted her attention, since Uncle Emmy was on his sister, so he tried to get over to her. But all he managed to do was wiggle his little feet and bottom and never moved an inch from where he was. Which was really frustrating for E.C. but Auntie Rosalie managed to see him.

"Hey little guy," she said, picking him up. "You want female attention?"

_E.C. the charmer_, Lillian said, looking up at her brother as he gave Rosalie a gummy smile.

Uncle Emmy realized that Lillian wasn't giggling anymore and peaked out between his fingers.

"You want to be held too, Lillian?" Emmett asked, lifting her slowly into his arms before he got to his feet.

_Lillian, who wraps people around her finger,_ E.C. said.

Lillian just smiled a gummy smile as well.

"Emmett," Auntie Rosalie said, rocking E.C. back and forth. "Have you ever thought about being a dad?"

"Huh?" Emmett said, looking at her.

_I think Emmett would make a great daddy…not as greats as _our_ daddy but still a great one none the less_, Lillian said.

"Oh you heard me," Rosalie said. "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Lillian and E.C. looked at Emmett.

"Well, I…uh…that is a bit random," Emmett said, pulling at his collar.

Rosalie shrugged.

"Well have you ever thought about getting married?"

"Huh?" was all that Auntie Rosalie said.

_Aw, Auntie Rose would make a great mummy_, Lillian said.

E.C. rolled his eyes. _Girls_.

"Of course I would want to get married," Rosalie said, cuddling E.C. closer. "What females doesn't?"

"What guy doesn't want kids?" Emmett responded back.

_I don't know, _E.C. said. _I bet there are some guys who don't want to be fathers and then some guys who shouldn't be._

_Sh!_ Lillian said to her brother she watched their aunt's eyes water.

"You mean you want kids?" Rosalie asked.

Their uncle just shrugged and smirked.

_Uh-oh, I know that smirk_, E.C. said.

"Sure, and I would have fun creating kids," Emmett said.

Lillian rolled her eyes and threw her little teething toy at Emmett.

"Ouch, Lillian," Emmett said, rubbing the side of his head. Lillian just smiled.

Auntie Rosalie laughed. "That's what you get," she said, smiling.

_Nice aim by the way sis_, E.C. said.

_Thanks_, Lillian said. _I've been practicing_.

Emmett stopped rubbing his head and looked back at Rosalie.

"And you would really get married?" he asked her.

"Sure…though don't expect me to change my last name," she said.

"Wouldn't expect you to," Emmett said. Then after a moment he raised an eyebrow. "By the way, what is this about baby talk?"

Rosalie's cheeks went slightly pinks.

"What's all this talk about marriage?" she asked back.

"I asked you first," Emmett said.

"So?" Rosalie rebutted. "I can kick your butt and do so not only in stilettos but also look good while I do it. Now answer my question."

"How about we both answer each other at the same time?" Emmett suggested.

_Wow…Uncle Emmy was smart there_, E.C. said.

"Okay, on the count of three," Rosalie said.

"One," Emmett started.

"Two," Rosalie said.

"Three," they both said at the same time and then Rosalie said, "I'm pregnant!" at the _same time_ as Emmett said quickly, "I was going to propose to you."

There was moment of silence, which the twins looked between the two, and then suddenly they both went, "What?!"

_Wow, they could be twins_, Lillian and E.C. said at the same time.

"Did you just say you were going to propose?" Rosalie said, pointing at Emmett, there was tears in her eyes again.

"Yeah…did you say you were pregnant?" Emmett said, stumbling a bit there at the end.

"Yeah, two months," Rosalie said.

Another moment of silence and then suddenly "Oh my God!" came from both of them.

Lillian giggled and E.C. sighed.

"Wait, you're not proposing to me because I'm pregnant are you? I mean Bella or Alice didn't tell you—or them tell someone else that told you like Edward—and you didn't, like, see or hear the entertainment news?"

"No, I didn't, why? You told Bella and Alice before me?"

_Uh-oh, bad move on Auntie Rosalie_, E.C. said.

"They sort of had to fight it out of me," Rosalie said, flinched. "I was biting my thumb."

"Yeah that is a bad habit of yours," Emmett said.

_Told you,_ Lillian said.

_Hey, I_ suck _my thumb_, E.C. said. _And that's only when it's scary outside._

_Still a bad habit_, Lillian said.

"So you didn't hear that I was pregnant?" Rosalie asked again.

"No, not until right now," Emmett said.

"Then why were you going to propose to me then for?"

"Hey, I have to have a reason to propose to you for? Isn't the fact that I love you is enough."

"Oh Emmy!" Rosalie said, wrapping an arm around Emmett.

E.C. and Lillian looked at each other since they were touching each other.

_Hi sis_, E.C. said.

_Hi brother_, Lillian said.

When they pulled away, Emmett said, "Though was sort of pushed because I thought you were getting depressed that your friends were all married and what not."

"Emmett, I'm happy the way we are," Rosalie said.

"I know, but…now we can be really happy," Emmett said.

"So I take it that is why you were hanging with Edward all day today?" Rosalie said.

"Buying your ring, yes ma'am," Emmett said, digging out the ring from his pocket and showing Rosalie.

"Oh it's beautiful," Rosalie gushed.

"Uh-uh," Emmett said when Rosalie went to slip the ring on herself. "First off you haven't said you're going to marry me."

"You haven't asked."

_Good point_, Lillian said.

Emmett smiled and said, "Will you marry me Rosalie Lillian Hale-soon-to-the-mother-of-my-kid-and-Cullen?" Rosalie smiled.

"Let me think about it," Rosalie said, playfully.

_Ouch_, E.C. said.

Lillian rolled her eyes at her brother.

Emmett looked hurt.

"God, you are so gullible," Rosalie laughed and kissed Emmett one more time. "Yes, I'll marry you, you big goof. I am after all going to be having your kid in seven months."

"Me, a dad," Emmett said, smiling as he slipped the ring onto Rosalie's finger.

_Wow, that's shiny_, E.C. said, reaching out to play with it.

_E.C. that's not a toy_, Lillian said.

Rosalie and Emmett started to kiss again which was starting to gross out Lillian and E.C.

_Okay, they have to stop. It's almost dinner time and I don't want to be grossed out_, E.C. said. _Rosalie probably won't like if I threw up again onto her shoes._

Lillian laughed and said, _Throw your teething ring at them._

_Oh, right_, E.C. said, looking at the toy in question. And then he threw the toy at Emmett.

"Ouch! Hey!" Emmett said, pulling away from Rosalie.

_Nice one bro_, Lillian said.

_I guess throwing is just in the family_, E.C. said, smiling innocently at Emmett.

Rosalie laughed at Emmett. "Get use to it Emmett; the twins are going to be our practice until our baby comes."

Emmett groaned causing Lillian and E.C. to laugh childish laughs.

* * *

**2****nd**** SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I now pronounce that the bride and groom are still a Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

* * *

Lol I thought that you guys would enjoy this little special. Next is the wedding! I can't believe I have three more updates left according to my outline. –Sigh!– I guess all good things must come to an end. Anyways…REVIEW! Reviews make the twins _VERY_ happy. And who doesn't love a happy baby!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—check out Twilight Challenge—see my fav authors!!!  
PPS—Please PM me any mistakes within this chapter!


	26. Chapter 24: The moment

Okay, you'll just have to deal with the fact I haven't updated in awhile okay. I had enough on my plate in between the charity fundraise we had for the SA Food Bank (we raised over $1,000 dollars! Boyah!), going home for Thanksgiving (which I had a great time home with my friend), and now all the school work (school _**always**_ comes before anything Twilight related…except for two of my English papers that's the exception). So really deal with those excuses and enjoy the chapter.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

The moment

Bella's POV

I shouldn't be this nervous. Really I shouldn't be. Then why was I having butterflies abuse my stomach. I swear I was going to get sick and I didn't have a _reason_ to be sick. None at all. I already was married, no need for pre-wedding jitters.

"God, Bella, calm down," Rosalie muttered to my right as she applied my make-up. "You're about to shred that handkerchief."

I flinched and dropped the cloth into my lap.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Stop biting your lip," Alice said somewhere above me as she did my hair. "You're going to ruin your lip gloss that Rosalie put on."

"And then I'll have to kill you," Rosalie joked playfully. At least I thought she was being playful.

"I'm really sorry, it's just…I'm nervous," I said.

"Bella, most bride's are nervous," Dakota said.

"Were you guys nervous?" I asked.

"Considering I'm not married yet, no," Rosalie said.

Alice coughed trying to cover a laugh which made me smile.

"Okay, fine, I'll be married before the end of the year if I had my way," Rosalie said quickly. "But even then I wouldn't be nervous."

"Really?" I asked Rosalie, opening one eye to look at her.

"Close that eye," Rosalie said, giving me a look which caused me to dutifully close my eye again. "And no I wouldn't be. Emmett is the one. The only thing I have to worry about if whether he'll try to pull something at the wedding."

I smiled. "Knowing him, he'll try to pull something before the wedding."

"Like wanting to wear big red shoes," Alice giggled.

"Okay, he better not pull the shoes bit like he did at the rehearsal last night," Rosalie muttered.

Dakota and I laughed.

"What about you Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Ditto," Alice said. "I knew that Jasper was the one. Besides, I kept getting all these cute little messages from him all night and stuff in the morning that I wanted to press the fast-forward button to the 'I Do' part."

"I really didn't have time to be worried," Dakota said, sighing softly.

"If I recall, your mother was the nervous one," Rosalie chuckled.

"I still can't believe she called Jacob an 'unworthy dog'," Dakota muttered under her breath.

I laughed. "Well you got to admit, Dakota," I said, turning my head towards her before Alice yanked on my hair. "He does eat like one."

"True, but he's totally worthy of me," she said.

"Ahem to that," I said, raising a fist into the air.

The three girls laughed.

"I hear laughter, that must mean everything is okay in here," Esme said. She must have entered the bridal suite.

"Is there a problem elsewhere?" I asked, nervous.

"No, no," Esme said, patting my hand. "The boys are behaving."

"Including Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Including Emmett," Esme said, laughing. "He's actually pacing in the groom's suite. He'd think it's his wedding."

I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath. "He better not be nervous on _our_ wedding."

Alice finished my hair and I felt the crown and veil slip into my hair at the same time that Dakota said she was finished with my nails.

"Give me a few and we'll help you into your gown, Bella," Rosalie said.

My chest felt tight as I felt the silk and chiffon slide over my skin, my eyes still remained close due mostly to Rosalie threat to murder me if I peeked at her work before everything was ready for the revealing. There was a sound of zipper being slide up and a few other adjustments before I heard softly, "Open your eyes, Bella."

I gasped at the sight before me. I looked…well I looked like I stepped out of a fashion runaway.

"Oh Rosalie," I said, the tears coming. I normally wasn't an emotional person but this…this seemed like one of those moments where it was okay to cry.

"Good thinking about the water proof mascara," Rosalie said as I hugged her.

"I knew she was going to cry," Alice said, smiling.

"Oh Bella, Edward is going to die when he sees you," Esme said.

"He better not," Alice said, looking at her. "After all the work we put into this wedding, he'll know better than to do that."

Rosalie fanned my face in hope to dry my tears.

"Okay, so the tiara in your hair is actually something new," Alice said. "Edward's friend, Jewel's, helped design it."

I reached up to touch the tiara on my head.

"And the veil was actually the one I wore to my wedding," Esme said the same moment as Dakota handed her a tissue. "Thank you Dakota."

"That takes care of your something old," Rosalie said.

"Your flowers are blue—" Alice started.

"Blue flowers?" I said, blinking.

"Yes blue flowers," Rosalie said.

"The entire bridal party has blue flowers," Alice said. "At least different shades of blue because trust me, dark blue flowers with our dress would not be good."

I nodded.

"And that just leaves the something borrowed," Dakota said.

"Wait, just leaves? You're not counting my wedding band old? I am getting a new one in the ceremony. And then Esme's veil would be the something borrowed," I pointed out.

"Yes it's old but after the wedding, remember? You and Edward are going to melt down your bands and add a bit of them to the small cut out sliver in the rings? This combines the two, symbolizing that your love is still connected. So nope," Alice said, before handing me something. "This is mine and I want it back."

I opened my hand and blushed. Alice, without waiting for me to say anything, took the garter back and slipped it on my leg. **(AN: Yes the garter bit is from **_**Breaking Dawn**_** so I don't own that idea.)**

There was a soft knock and I heard Carlisle's voice come from the other side of the door, "Ladies, it's time."

Four heads snapped in my direction causing me to gulp.

"Esme, go," Alice said, shooing Esme out the door. "You're supposed to go down first. Then Dakota and Jacob, who will be holding the twins respectively."

"Then Jasper and I," Rosalie as Esme opened the door. "Alice, keep Emmett in line."

"But of course," Alice said, sweetly.

Rosalie smiled as she and Dakota left the room, leaving just Alice and I in the room.

"Bella, relax," Alice said softly, grasping my face softly as well. "Everything will be perfect."

"Really Alice?" I asked.

"Well I can't promise perfection," Alice said, smiling. "But I'll promise that it will be a wedding that all one hundred guests will remember."

I inhaled and nodded when Alice asked if I was ready to go down now. Alice managed to hold up the back of my dress so that the slight train didn't drag and get dirty along with the two bundles of flowers for us.

We managed to get down just as Jasper lead Rosalie out. Emmett was going to be waiting besides Edward, considering Emmett is the best man.

"Remember, nothing can go wrong," Alice whispered to me, handing me my flowers. "And remember to go when you hear the march."

I nodded and watched her disappear around the corner into the wedding area. I bite my lip for a second before stopping that when I remembered Rosalie and her hard work.

And then, before I had the chance to collect my thoughts, the familiar tune of the wedding march started. That was my cue. I followed in the same direction that Alice went and inhaled deeply at the sight before me.

There had to have been at least 100 people or so there, a good majority that I didn't know who they were. I did spot Tanya standing besides two women, one a blonde and the other darker haired, behind Esme and Carlisle. I did spy the elderly Horace Royce across from Carlisle, who gave a good wink. I smiled at the elderly man, remembering my first time visiting Edward's office.

But even with the faces I knew, it couldn't keep my attention away from the one person who stood before me. I wasn't sure how I managed to keep myself from running but I managed to complete the entire marsh to Edward. But I did make a slight showing of arriving but giving Edward a hug and never really letting ago. It wasn't until the priest and one sharp stab in the back by Alice did I let go.

But even with the stab in the back with a manicured fingernail of a pixie there was nothing that that could ruin this moment. Nothing at all. Because nothing…nothing at all…could be as beautiful as it was at this present moment.

Edward's POV

I had the hardest time keeping my eyes off of Bella through the ceremony. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. She was always beautiful but tonight, seeing her in the dress, smiling, it just made her even more beautiful than before.

The ceremony, a full Catholic mass **(AN: I'm catholic they are the weddings I know best okay so sue me)**, was performed by Father Torres, a gentleman that Alice knew back in Vegas who flew out for the wedding. It was long, about an hour, but the way that it was played out, with the sun setting as it was time for our vow exchange, couldn't have been timed out more perfect.

Bella and I decided before flying out that we were going to write our own wedding vows, along with the traditional ones that Father Torres was going to do after our vows. Bella earlier, before Emmett and Jasper stole me from our suite room early last night, told me that she hadn't completely written her vows yet so I was interested in hearing her vows.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom have decided to write their own vows before exchanging the traditional ones," Father Torres said as he offered me the microphone.

I pulled out the piece of paper. It was pretty worn. I had kept taking it out and rereading before the ceremony and it was starting to tear a bit. But it was still readable.

"My dearest love," I started and I could already see the tears forming in Bella's eyes. "There are so many things that I could tell you that I love. I could tell you much I love the way you blush when you embarrass." She blushed which caused me to smile. "I could tell you much I love the way you make little happy faces on your pancakes with syrup before you eat them. There are so many things that we would be here all night so for the sake of others, I'll cut my vows in half." Everyone laughed as I made a show of flipping the numerous _blank_ pages. I saw Bella's eyes go wide at the thought of how much I written. Later I would show her just how much I had written to ease her guilt.

"Today we listened to a reading from Corinthians about love. You my dear are love. You are patient and kind, protective and trustworthy. You are the person who I know the most will be there for me through _sickness and in health_." I smiled that at Father Torres who smiled back. "You aren't enviest or prideful. You don't see our errors, especially mine. And you always forgive me even when I don't deserve it. You are my life, my happiness, but mostly you are my love. And I shall forever love you."

There were many people who went "Aw" as I brushed a kiss across Bella's cheek and felt her tears there. I handed the microphone over to Bella.

"I thankfully didn't write a book," Bella said, pulling out a small paper from out of her flowers were she hide it. I saw Alice smirk, must have been her trick she taught Bella last night when they girls had a sleep over in the bridal suite. "And I'm mostly definitely going to use your opening line too."

I snapped my fingers playfully as Bella handed her flowers over to Alice, causing a few more chuckles.

"My dearest love," Bella started, "I wasn't sure what to say to describe my love for you. I couldn't even write about the first time I felt love for you because I love everything about you. When came home to find you covered in flour in hope to bake me a cake or even when you stayed up all night with the twins so that I could try and get some sleep only for you to have to be up at seven to be in at the office by eight, those were moments that touched my heart and those were moments that were you were truly you.

"You are everything that you said about me. Maybe that was why we're so perfect for each other," Bella said, crumbling up her paper now. "But maybe it's the fact that we're two souls that belong together. And no matter what…I shall forever love you. Even when your acting like a baby when you're in pain or when you forget to take the trash out."

I rolled my eyes. So I forgot to take the trash out _once_ and it remained there over night. I shall blame Emmett for telling her that story.

"The couple has spoken their love for each other; may we have the rings please?" Father Torres asked.

I turned away from Bella to look at Emmett. I waited as I watched him pat down his jacket and pants, a panic look on his face.

"Er…Edward," Emmett started.

I groaned. "Don't tell me…you forgot the rings?"

Emmett gave me a sheepishly look when I heard Bella gasp softly.

"Do we not have rings?" Father Torres asks me, covering up the microphone.

"The Best Man doesn't have then," I whispered, looking at Bella. Her eyes were wide.

"Emmett," Alice growled.

And then Jacob and Emmett snickered behind me, causing me to turn just in time to see Jacob pull out the rings from his pocket, holding E.C. carefully in his arms. Jasper rolled his eyes as Jacob leaned forward to whisper, "And you said I couldn't be trusted with the rings."

I rolled my eyes as well, knowing that the girls wanted to bet their other halves to pulp (except Alice, she was going to beat everyone _but_ Jasper). I gave Bella her ring and we both repeated the traditional vows as we slid the rings on.

"By the power vested to me by the power of God, I am proud to announce you man and wife…_again_. You can kiss your bride."

I smiled as I pulled Bella towards me and, bending her backwards, I gave her a proper kiss. The crowd was cheering but all I had on my mind was Bella has she blushed and smiled up at me. We straightened up and Father Torres announced to the gathering:

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I now pronounce that the bride and groom are _still_ a Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. It's time for the toast and speeches from the best man and the maid-of-honor."

* * *

So what do you guys think of the wedding!? I thought it was beautiful! Funny, sweet, and I swear Alice still wants to kill the Emmett for the joke he pulled with the rings lol.

And what do you think the toast (sneak peak) are going to be? I have a poll up to see which toast you guys think is going to be the most embarrassing.

I will also try to update again soon, but I have finals this week. And _again_ School before Twilight (and FanFiction).

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out everything from the chapter from Bella's gown and to all the way down to the tuxes and flowers! Seriously the tiara Bella wears is _beautiful!!!_  
PPS—check out Twilight Challenge—see my fav authors!!!  
PPPS—Please PM me any mistakes within this chapter! I'm really too tired to go over it right now...


	27. Chapter 25: The moment

Finals are over...but now I'm working. Plus my pain has gotten majorly worse. And I saw the doctor this week and I don't think, based on what he says I have, the pain will ever go away...as soon I get a firm diagnoses, I'll let everyone know. But right now only a few of my friends and my family knows exactly what I may have.

Anyways…EP!! This update is the second to last update!!! Serious after this all I have left to post is…_the epilogue!_ So…Enjoy!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

The moment

Bella's POV

"Come on Alice, I'm dying here," I said, really wanting to see what Alice had done.

"Okay, you can look now," she said lowering her hand.

I gasped at the sight before us. There were teke torches around the outer edges of the lawn to give the night a soft flickering romantic feel since the tables were far enough away from the tables to just give everyone enough light to see where to step. There were also lights that were attached to the palm trees, deeply hidden within the leaves for no one to see them but casted the long wedding party table in soft pale blue light.

There were ten round tables surrounded a silver dance floor which I realized had 'EB' on it for Edward and mine monogram. The tables had navy blue cloth that looked to be made from satin r something similar due to the shimmer on that reflected some of the light when it shone on it. There was dusty silver over lace atop the navy, adding more to that shimmer effect. The tableware was silver with a navy blue design that I recognized from our cake. The center pieces were very unique. They were like thin silver branches—probably where brown at one time but were painted silver—that had crystals hanging from different lengths. The crystals sparkled in the night, creating more of that romantic night under the stars theme, and it helped that there were candles of different lengths that were lit underneath the branches. All the candles, I might add, were a blue shade as well.

"Oh Alice, everything looks so beautiful," I breathed as Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I take that as that you liked it?" she said, biting her lip.

I laughed and hugged her.

"I love it, Alice, seriously," I said, pulling away from her. "I'm so glad that Edward decided to call you all those months ago."

Edward chuckled. "Oh you do now? If I recalled correctly, you said I was going to the dark side."

I shrugged. "The dark side has cookies…and _crystals_," I said, wanting to get a better look of the centerpieces.

"Okay, get your fair of looking around because we have to let in guests," Alice said, laughing. "They have been mingling now on that patio for about an hour now and I'm pretty sure they want to eat."

Edward and I walked in between the tables, stepping onto the dance floor, just taking it all in.

"So, were you serious about what you said?" Edward asked. "That you seriously are glad I called Alice to help with the wedding?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am," I said, shrugging. "Even with all the accidents we had at wedding planning meetings."

Edward smiled.

The guests flowed seamlessly from the patio back towards where the area the ceremony was only to see that it had been transformed into the wonderful reception that Alice had created. Edward and I waited until all the guests were seated before making our grand entrance.

We did everything that was entitled in a reception from the first dances. I seriously was going to start crying when Edward was dancing with me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear **(AN: you guys can choice which ever song you would like for them to be dancing too, I personally like one song by Westlife that I think I mentioned in **_**This is my Destiny**_**)**, and then when Edward was dancing with Lillian for the Father-Daughter dance. E.C. was a perfect dancer when it came to the mother and song dance, since I couldn't step onto his toes. We ate, danced some more and then we had to cutting of the cake, which I giggled at the sight of Edward shocked face as we lifted out the slice of cake we just cut.

"Uh, Bella, the cake decorators got the wrong flavor," Edward whispered as I took the bite Edward was offering me between his fingers.

"Hmm, maybe," I said, bring my finger through the frosting to study it before decided to flick Edward's nose, transferring the frosting. I smiled as I said, "But sadly, they didn't because I changed the order." I leaned around Edward and nodded to Jamie and Hope, who were smirking.

Edward turned around just in time to see the two wedding planners lift a silver lid off of the groom's cake I asked the cake place to make.

"Surprise," I said, kissing Edward's cheek.

I had first heard about grooms cakes when I was reading one of Alice's bridal magazines. It was a southern tradition that was growing and I wanted one for Edward. So the groom's cake before us was a miniature white grand piano and was made from the white cake and navy blue colored white chocolate, the cake flavor that everyone majority loved. So instead of our wedding cake being made from that flavor, it was made from the chocolate cake and raspberry filling—Emmett's favorite. Emmett promptly pulled me into a bear hug when he realized that his pick was used.

The entire night was beautiful and about half away through the dancing, the DJ called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please! It's time for the toast and speeches from the best man and maid-of-honor."

I watched from my seat as Emmett and Alice stood and headed towards the DJ.

"Ladies first," the DJ said, offering the microphone to Alice first.

"Okay, my name is Alice Whitlock, and I've known the bride the longest," Alice said, looking at me. "She happened to have been my agent at the model agency and we just clicked as friends since the first time she tripped."

I groaned closing my eyes as Alice told the story, while in my head, I relived the accident.

_- . - . - . - . - Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

_I squinted up at the sign outside of the building. _Mark Jacobs_ was what it read and that was the photographer's studio I needed. I pressed the button to be let in. The secretary left me in and informed me that Alice was currently with Mark Jacobs, that I would have to wait but I could wait in the studio area. So I carefully went into the studio and watched Alice give this blank angelic face for the camera while looking over her one shoulder._

_I envied Alice's way to "work" the camera. She was just a natural, totally made to be on film. I took a step closer to watch when I felt a tug at my foot. I threw my hands out in front of me as I stumbled over the cords on the floor and the papers that I had in them went flying all over the dark gray backdrop that Alice was using._

"_What the hell?!" Mark Jacobs yelled as I gasped as made contact with the floor._

_- . - . - . - . - End of Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

I groaned as the gathering all chuckled as Alice told them how I looked all laying sprawled out on the floor.

"And all the while I was all looking at Bella, all these papers fluttering around in the air due to the huge fan being used, Mark snaps my first cover shot," Alice said. "Mark claims it was his creative genius that I got onto the cover but it was just Bella being herself."

I went red as Alice smiled at me.

"And I love Bella being herself. She's unique and it's wonderful and fresh. Bella has been one of my friends since the get go. She was there for me when I was sick in the hospital."

I remember that day. I get a frantic call from Alice that she was in the hospital, so I flew out to Los Angeles where she was at. Scared the shit out of me was what she really did when all she was in the hospital for was dehydration. But I let her slid with the "sick" bit of her speech.

"She was the one who introduced me to Rosalie, my other best friend, and then eventually to my husband. She's the person that everyone can love and I'm so happy that she found someone who is so perfect for her. Seriously, Edward, you're very lucky."

"Don't I know it," Edward whispered into my ear causing me to smile.

"So to Edward and Bella, for a wonderful and beautiful future," Alice said, raising her champagne flute in a toast.

I raised my flute and sipped the champagne. Then it was Emmett's turn for his speech and by the glint in his eye…I knew he had a something up his sleeve.

Edward's POV

"Hi everybody," Emmett said loudly into the microphone, "I'm Emmett, the brother and best man to the groom."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at my brother but continued to rub Bella's shoulders. Alice's story wasn't entire embarrassing but I knew enough about my brother that Emmett was going to do something beyond embarrassing.

"So, it's my duty as the best man to embarrass the groom with a story that the bride may or may not know," Emmett started. "In this case…she doesn't know."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what story.

"My story starts when we were younger. We were younger Edward and I use to take baths together."

Oh God…please…not this story!

_- . - . - . - . - Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

"_Edward! Emmett! Bath time!" Esme called._

"_I don't want to take a bath!" Emmett whined as Esme carried the wailing boy into the bathroom._

"_Stop being a baby, Emmett," I muttered, entering the bathroom._

"_Edward, do you need help getting out of your clothes?" Esme asked as she wrestled Emmett easily out of his shirt without Emmett really realizing that he was aiding her._

"_Nope," I said and started to undress._

_Emmett and I took baths together. Emmett liked to play around with his action figures and splash around that at one point Carlisle wore a raincoat to bath time._

_I was watching Emmett wave one of his toys in the air before dunking it into the bathwater when suddenly…I had the urge to go. And it wasn't number one._

_- . - . - . - . - End of Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

I groaned as everyone laughed as Emmett finished "Edward's wittle bathy time accident" story. I just wanted to hang my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's eyes were wide.

"So there, I'm embarrassed my brother," Emmett said, smirking as I looked up through my lashes to give him a look. This was beyond embarrassment.

"Now for my speech," Emmett said, sobering up quickly. "Edward is the best guy anybody would want to hang with. He's kind and caring, overly gentleman which was how our parents raised us. He is the guy that you could call when you in jail and you don't want your parents to come and get you."

I bite back a smile at the underlining message. I should tell Esme and Carlisle that store in payback for the poo story he told everyone but I wouldn't.

"Bella couldn't have a better man for her husband," Emmett said.

"Bella and Edward are one of the sweetest couples you'll ever meet," Emmett said. "They are loving parents, best friends to everyone including each other. And they are very much in love. So to Bella and Edward, who seriously will never stop love each other, no matter deep the shit Edward is in."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's last words and knew, that if Esme could, she would have hit Emmett.

Everyone raised their flutes again and toasted to Bella and our future again. And then the night continued with dancing and drinks. However, Bella and I wanted to get away. It had been a long day.

The twins were going to stay with Carlisle and Esme, who were going to leave in about an hour, so that left some alone time for Bella and I.

Bella's POV

"Hmm," I moaned, she cuddled into Edward's embrace. "Today was absolutely beautiful."

"Hmm, yeah," Edward breathed, running his fingers up and down my arm.

"Thank you," I whispered, squeezing Edward.

Edward raised his head and looked at me.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"Just…for everything," I said, smiling up at him. "Even though we didn't have to renew our vows, I'm glad we did. I would have missed the beautiful ceremony."

"And embarrassing stories," Edward muttered.

I blushed at remembering Emmett's story. "Don't worry, you'll think of something to embarrass Emmett at his wedding."

Edward smiled my favorite smile.

"You know me too well," he said.

I hugged Edward closer. "I guess that just comes with being in love."

Edward chuckles. "I love you, Bella."

I looked back up at him and whispered, "Love you too, Edward."

And I couldn't wait to see what the future has to bring for Edward and I and our entire family and friends.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO EPILOGUE**

"Going down memory lane, Bella?"

* * *

I can't believe that I just have the Epilogue left. The Epilogue is going to be fairly long because I have _so much_ to write about before I wrap up _Re-Hitched_ and the entire _Hitched_ series. Before everyone asks, no I'm not writing another sequel not even for E.C. and Lillian. And really the way that the Epilogue will be written, it sums up everything that I don't need a sequel. So don't ask me because I won't do it.

I hope to post the Epilogue, hopefully right after 2009 comes but it depends on the editing. I'm having everything edited (ergo this wasn't edited before I posted). Anyways, review and let me know what you think of the chapter.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—I wish that I had more pictures of the reception but I don't. But I do have pictures of the wedding cake and groom's cake posted up so check them out.  
PPS—check out Twilight Challenge—see my fav authors!!!  
PPPS—Please PM me any mistakes within this chapter!


	28. Epilogue: Life couldn't be any better

**Happy New Year everyone! **I hope every had a safe and wonderful holiday. Anyways…-sniffles- My baby is coming to an end…ENJOY!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

Life couldn't be any better than right now

Bella's POV

…_Twenty-five years later…  
Christmas Eve_

"BELLA!"

I popped my head out of the pantry, eyes going back and forth looking for—

"Bella? Where are you?!"

"Kitchen," I said, closing the pantry doors just as Edward walked into the kitchen.

I covered my mouth in hope to stop laughing but a snort ended up slipping out. Edward narrowed his eyes at me but a small smile was playing around at his lips. Edward was covered in pink froth that I knew all too well.

"Don't tell me," I said, laughing. "I don't want to know!"

"There's nothing to tell," Edward said, running a hand over his chin to gather some of the pink beard he had. "I was helping wash her and she grabs my tie."

I shook my head, my hands going around my aching tummy.

"I told you not to go in there with your work clothes on," I said, taking deep cleansing breaths.

"I better go shower," Edward said, flicking the bubbles on his hand into the kitchen sink.

"Yeah you should, especially before our guests arrive," I said.

Edward went to give me a kiss and I put a hand up.

"After you showered buddy," I said and then pointed in the direction of the master bedroom. "Hurry, you know how people like to come early."

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said but went straight to the bathroom.

I chuckled and went to the sink to wash down the bubbles there. While watching the soap slowly slide down the drain, I remembered when Edward and I decided to move into the house. The twins were about a year or so old and it was shortly after Rosalie's two wonderful days.

Rosalie and Emmett were married exactly two months after the birth of their daughter Emily Rose Cullen. It was hard to decide when Emmett was the happiest: to see the beautiful daughter that he had created or when he was marrying the woman he loved. I laughed, remembering that February day that Emily was born.

_- . - . - . - . - Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

"_Oh God, tell us we didn't miss it," I asked Alice as Edward and I sat down in the delivery waiting room._

_Alice had just opened her mouth to answer when we could hear a loud and very familiar voice scream, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CULLEN!"_

_I blinked._

"_I take it that was Rosalie and she was yelling at Emmett?" Edward asked._

_Jasper nodded._

"_You should see Emmett," Jacob whispered, smirking. "He's paler than a ghost."_

"_Shut up, Jacob," Dakota muttered._

_I flashed a look at Dakota. She didn't seem to be having the same anxiety as the others were having, all waiting for the birth of the little girl. Instead she was frowning slightly and nibbling on her lip. I eyed her hand on her stomach. Something was up with Dakota but I didn't know what yet._

_Just then the door to the waiting room opened and in walked Emmett, who, as Jacob described, looked very pale in deed._

"_Well?" the four females in the room asked, standing._

_Emmett sighed and for a second I thought something horrible happened. But then he smiled and yelling, "I'M A FATHER!"_

_There was a lot of squealing and questions asked about the mother and the baby. Rosalie was fine, in some pain since she denied any form of pain medication so the midwife (Rosalie wanted to give birth a different way so she choice a midwife instead) had Rosalie perform different sort of motions to help with the birthing process, but Rosalie was fine. And the little baby?_

_Well she was so sweet and adorable. And as Emmett like to keep pointing out, she had his nose._

"_The Cullen nose," Carlisle said as Esme held the little Emily in her arms._

_Emily gave a little baby yawn and settled in Esme's arms._

"_Oh Emmett, she is so precious," I breathed, brushing the fine blonde hair that Emily had._

"_Congrats _daddy_," Jacob said, smiling at Emmett as Emmett hugged Edward._

"_I see a lot of Rosalie in her," Alice said._

_I turned and saw Rosalie smile. "Don't ask Emmett which part of Emily is me. We might be here awhile."_

_- . - . - . - . - End of Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

And we didn't because we could see just how much of Emily looked like Rosalie. In fact, she looked like Rosalie's younger sister only with the Cullen nose as Carlisle pointed out.

Then there was Rosalie's wedding which wasn't as huge as everyone was making it. The media of course knew about Rosalie being pregnant, printing it in the press only two days after the guy recorded it. It wasn't fresh off the press because the reporter was from New York, didn't have his computer to email the news, so he had to wait until he was home to report that Rosalie was pregnant. Sadly though, Rosalie blogged about it so he's new was old news and the surprise wasn't spoiled for Emmett.

The paparazzi though wanted to make sure that the rest of the scoop was first hand so they hounded Rosalie. I wasn't entire sure what one guy was thinking when he was harassing Rosalie. Didn't he know not to mess with a hormonal pregnant woman who took kick boxing years before? Trust me, Rosalie has one mean punch.

So unlike the huge Hollywood, over the top wedding, with lots of booze as the media was telling everyone, it was a small wedding of just friends and family that totaled almost a hundred people like mine. Rosalie's wedding photos (like Emily's baby photos) were sold later to benefit cancer research. The pictures, though not as high as some other celebrity photos sold, did raise almost a million or so dollars which made Rosalie very happy atop of everything else. Rosalie looked beautiful of course, wearing one of her own creations. Alice and Dakota also helped with Rosalie's wedding with details and such since Rosalie's first priority was her baby.

Jamie and Hope, shortly after Rosalie's wedding, which they also helped with, became in high demanded. They even were seen on Style on "Who's Wedding is it anyways?" They even had a few top A list celebrities become clients, spreading their specialty in not just weddings but also parties. Seriously, they did the Christmas party at Edward's work a few years ago and it was beyond excellent. And Alice was right, with the right push they were able to become everything they wanted and more. We always kept in touch with the sibling duo.

I smiled as I glanced up at the photos on the wall in the living room and spotted right away Rosalie's wedding party photo. My eye landed on Dakota in her deep red bride's maid's dress and noted the small bump there. Though she was able to keep her secret a secret when Emily was born, she couldn't keep it a secret when it was time for the final fitting for the bride's maid's dresses.

_- . - . - . - . - Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

"_Ouch, Dakota, you just poked me," I said, glancing down at Dakota._

"_Sorry," Dakota muttered and carefully pinned the pin again._

"_Well Bella," Rosalie said, feeding Emily a bottle, "if you didn't decided to switch your shoes from heels to flats, Dakota wouldn't have to be pinning your hem up."_

"_Sorry, Rosalie, but I am not going to take the chance and go splat in your wedding. You would never forgive me," I said, glancing at Rosalie over my shoulder._

_Alice snickered._

"_A wise decision, Bella," Esme added. "Dakota, why don't I finish pinning Bella's hem and you go put on your dress."_

_I saw Dakota go pale but stood none the less and headed into the changing room where all the dresses were hanging._

"_Something is wrong with Dakota," I muttered softly as stepped off the pedestal and over to Esme, who put down Lillian into her carrier._

"_I know, she's been eating a lot lately," Alice added thoughtfully. "I hope she fits into her dress."_

"_And she has been complaining that she is getting very tired lately," Rosalie added._

"_Hmm," Esme said, smiling slightly._

"_Come on out Dakota!" Rosalie said, burping Emily._

"_Er…do I have to?" Dakota asked._

"_Yes!" Rosalie and Alice said together._

_I heard Dakota groan and stepped out of the changing room. Her dress fitted…but fitted rather tightly. I could see her zipper on the back straining a bit._

"_Goodness Dakota, how much weight did you put on?" Rosalie said, standing from her seat after handing Emily over to Alice._

_Dakota blushed and mumbled something that I'm sure none of us heard._

"_This zipper is under stress," Rosalie said. "Especially down on the bottom." Rosalie looked at Dakota in the mirror. "And the dress is pulling tightly around…your…waist."_

_There was a moment of silence before I asked, my hands on my hips, "Dakota Camilla Black…are you _pregnant_?"_

_Dakota went red and nodded._

_Alice squealed and if it weren't for the fact she was holding onto Emily, I was pretty sure she would have hugged Dakota._

"_I thought I was pregnant back at the hospital when Rosalie was giving birth and I just found out I'm two months long."_

"_Have you told Jacob yet?" Esme asked._

"_Not yet, I'm waiting until after the wedding," Dakota said._

_- . - . - . - . - End of Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

Somehow Jacob knew though before hand, to Dakota's surprise. And when I thought about it, it really wasn't much of a surprise. Dakota did have a small baby bump that people could feel and Jacob did touch Dakota's stomach a few times, like that said wedding photo. Of course, it didn't help either that Jacob found Dakota's at home pregnancy test that read "PREGNANT." So when Dakota told him the day after the wedding, Jacob tried to act surprise but he failed. And I mean he terribly failed. How? When Dakota told him, he went, "I know." I didn't blame Dakota for whacking him with her purse.

Dakota gave birth to Adam Franklin Black the first of December. I spent for a few months trying to teach the twins, who were twenty-one months old that Dakota's tummy wasn't a toy to play with. They thought that her tummy was toy so every time they saw their auntie, they wanted to pat her tummy over and over again, finding it funny that the "toy" did something back. Jacob was a proud that he had a son.

And Jacob must have been super proud that he had a son that about seven months later Dakota told everyone that they were expecting…again and that she was four months long. Only their news wasn't the only baby news. Rosalie was pregnant as well, three months and Alice was also pregnant but two months instead. It was baby, baby, baby. The three expecting moms had one baby shower after the other. And then the babies were born one after the other…practically.

Dakota gave birth to another boy, Benedict, shortly before New Year's Eve while the Rosalie and Alice had girls in the New Year. It was baby crazy for a while. Edward and I tried to have another child ourselves but after trying for five years, I was starting to worry. I got pregnant easily the first time with the twins…why wasn't it easy this time? So I went to the doctor and found out that I had very few eggs left like…none. My doctor was even surprise that I had gotten pregnant in the first place. It hurt to hear that Edward and I weren't going to have other children.

Edward was supportive through the whole thing, telling me that he didn't need any more children. He had two beautiful children already and besides as long as he had me then he was perfectly happy. Of course, everyone else was supportive and Alice went so far to suggest that if I wanted to be a mother again that I could adopt. I wasn't so sure about it.

_- . - . - . - . - Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

_I was watching the rain fall down the window. It was gloom outside and it somehow fit me right now. I was infertile. No more children. I was thankful for having E.C. and Lillian. They were creative and active five year olds but…I had that deep desire to hold another baby in my arms._

"_Okay, stop moping and help with these papers," Alice said, dropping a vanilla folder onto the coffee table._

_I looked at Alice._

"_I'm thinking of adopting a little boy," Alice said, opening the folder. "Maybe from South America. I always wanted to _spice_ up my life."_

"_Okay, you got that joke from _Emmett_," I muttered._

"_Oh perk up, Bella," Alice said, glaring at me. "Help me with this adoption. Jasper is away in France—" A few of Jasper's students went on an exchange program and Jasper had to go along. It was just for the semester and Alice really missed him. "—so I need some _moral_ support."_

"_Okay, okay," I said. "I'll help you with the paperwork."_

_- . - . - . - . - End of Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

And so I watched Alice with the paper work, listened to Alice tell everyone that she maybe getting a two month old baby boy from Brazil…and then the idea of adoption was planted in my head. But it wasn't until Alice and I went to Brazil, Jasper was _still_ in France, to meet little Thiago did I decide to adopt. And it was because I meet Thiago's older brother, Davi. Davi was seven years old and very sweet. He spoke pretty good English and excellent Portuguese. He reminded me of a miniature Edward almost with the way he acted. So I decided to talk to Edward when we got back home after our first visit to Brazil. We went through the entire adoption process and got the paperwork finalized two months after Rosalie gave birth to her _third_ girl (much to Emmett's confused wonderment).

And then our family was completed. Davi was welcomed warmly by the twins. E.C. wanted to learn soccer just like Davi. Every day after school I would see E.C. and Davi passing the soccer ball back and forth between each other. Lillian loved listen to Davi sing in Portuguese, which he did every night right before going to sleep. He always sung to Thiago in Brazil so it was no big for him to sing to Lillian. In fact, Davi wrote a song for Lillian for her sixteenth birthday. It was fill with so much emotion that you think that you could feel love coming from it.

"Bella?"

Davi was a great addition to our family. Another small addition to our family was Kyle. I hadn't heard a lot from Kyle, just an occasional letter or postcard. He always sent one for Christmas and on the Fourth of July. He had been wounded in Iraq and was sent to Germany for medical care. There he met his wife and ended up marrying the girl there on base a few weeks later. Now, he was married, had a son named Devon, and last I heard he was stationed in Japan. One day he promises to come back to the States long enough to meet up with Edward and I. But for now, it's just letters and emails. I posted the last picture that Kyle sent me up on the wall, which was what I was looking at.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I said, blinking as I looked away from the photo on the wall.

Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Going down memory lane, Bella?" he asked.

I blushed. "Yeah," I said. "I can't help it."

"Yeah, I know," Edward said, kissing the top of my head. "So much has happened to us."

I chuckled just as the door bell rung.

"That must be Lillian and Davi," I said, pulling away from Edward to head to the door.

"I'll finish up with the last bit of dinner," Edward said.

I shot him a smirk over my shoulder, silently praying that he didn't do anything considering dinner was ready.

I peeked through the eye hole to see not only Lillian and Davi but also E.C. and Rosemary.

"Hey mom," Lillian said, hugging me as soon as the door was opened. "How was Yara?"

"An angel but of course," I said, letting go of Lillian to hug Davi. "She covered your father in her favorite pink bubbles."

Davi laughed. "That is our _nossa filhota_," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek before following Lillian into the nursery. **(AN: '**_**nossa filhota'**_** means 'our little daughter' in Portuguese, a very 'Brazilian' expression I've been told.)**

"Oh God, I remember those bubbles," E.C. said, giving me a kiss next.

Rosemary smiled before giving me a hug. She pulled away to sign, _Hi Auntie Bella._ Rosemary had gone deaf at the age of two. Doctors weren't sure what caused Rosemary to no longer be able to hear but Alice and Jasper didn't let Rosemary be handicapped. She learned sign language and even was able to read lips. And as a sign of support we all decided, and I mean every friend of Alice's, we decided to learn sign language as well (which made Alice cry at the thoughtfulness).

I gave her a look. "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore Rosemary," I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

_What? It's hard to stop calling you that when I've been calling you that all my life,_ she signed, smiling as E.C. hung up her coat.

I sighed, shaking my head. "When is your mother coming over?"

_Momma said that she and daddy will be here as soon as Jasmine is ready,_ Rosemary said. _You know Jasmine._

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Is your mother and Jasmine driving you nuts with the wedding details?"

_Yes,_ she said, nodding. _But I love them anyways._

"Yeah, you can't help but love Alice."

The door bell rang which pulled me away from E.C. and Rosemary and back to the foyer. I heard Edward greet Rosemary and E.C. when I opened the door to find Rosalie, Emmett, Emily, Sarah, Dakota, Jacob, Adam, and Benedict on the "WELCOME" matt.

"God! It's freezing!" Emmett said, hurrying into the house.

"You should have worn a heavier jacket," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, daddy," Emily said.

"Only _our_ daddy would forget that it's cold in the winter time," Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"What are you guys complaining about?" Jacob asked as he followed the Cullens into the house. "It's perfect out here."

Dakota rolled her eyes. "Jacob, you grew up in the snow," Dakota said.

"Yeah, dad," Adam said.

"It's hardly above freezing," Benedict said.

"Great way to double dang me," Jacob muttered.

"Here Bella," Dakota said. "I brought the peach cobbler."

"Thanks," I said. "Yara ate the last of our peaches."

"Oh, are our cousins here?" Emily and Sarah asked.

"E.C. and Rosemary are in the living room and Lillian and Davi are in the nursery with their daughter," I said.

"Aw, baby," Emily said, grabbing hold of Adam's arm. "Come on Adam, let's go see Yara."

Rosalie, Dakota and I watched the kids go to the nursery to see the baby while Emmett and Jacob went into the living room to challenge Edward to a game.

"I can't believe it is Christmas," Dakota said, smiling.

"Yeah," I said. "I can't believe this is our twenty-fifth Christmas together."

"I know," Rosalie said. "Is Alice here yet?"

"No, Jasper and her are bring Jasmine," I said, heading into the living.

"It was so sad what happened to Jasmine," Dakota said.

I nodded.

Five years ago, shortly after Jasmine's twenty-first birthday, Jasmine was sideswiped by a truck, the driver drunk, that left her paralyzed from the waist down. It crushed Alice to hear that her baby would no longer be able to walk but Jasmine was a trooper. Rosemary helped a lot during her sister's recovery, making her laugh and smile. And it also helped that Jasmine meet her future husband, Carlos, while in physical therapy.

I watched E.C. signed something to Rosemary who smiled at whatever he was signing. I heard Emily ask Adam if he brought the gift for Yara and Sarah laugh at whatever Benedict had told her. Edward was beating Jacob and Emmett at whatever game they were playing. I smiled at remember when the dads were learned that their children were dating one another. I swore Emmett wanted to go buy a shot gun just for show when Adam, who though younger than Emily, showed up for their first date. He then almost had a heart attack when Benedict showed interest in Sarah. It was as if the Blacks were interested in only Emmett's little girls (only they weren't little anymore).

Of course, he didn't have it as bad when Edward caught Davi and Lillian together kissing.

_- . - . - . - . - Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

_I was working on my second novel. My first, _Hitched_, was a _New York Times_ best seller __**(AN: HA! I can only dream…)**__ and the publisher was waiting patiently for my second novel. I had just gotten to the part when the hero was kissing the heroine when they were caught, when suddenly I heard Edward yell. Blinking up from my laptop, I stared as Edward chased Davi, who jumped the last five stairs neatly, down stairs with Lillian on his heels._

"_Er…what happened?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know._

"_I was kissing your daughter," Davi said, jumping over the couch to add something between Edward and himself (possibly myself, since Edward would never harm me). His Portuguese accent sounded loud and clear when he spoke that. It hardly was that strong normally but at time especially when his emotional you could hear the accent._

"_Ma! Tell Daddy he's over reacting!" Lillian said, plopping down beside me, glaring up at Edward. I wasn't sure where she got her temper from sometimes. Edward said she got it from me._

"_Lillian, you and Davi are _practically_ brother and sister," Edward said, fuming._

"_Raised maybe but he's not my blood relative, then _that_ would be gross," Lillian said. "Besides, mom has often said that Davi is the type of boy every mother wants for a son-in-law."_

"_Hey leave me out of this," I said. "I was just here trying to work."_

"_Lillian," Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose. I knew that sign._

"_Edward, I don't see a problem with it," I said. "Davi is a perfect gentleman. We did raise him."_

"_Bella, they live in the _same_ house," Edward said. "Think of the temptation just knowing that our daughter and son where just across the hall from each other." Davi looked slightly guilty at hearing Edward call him son. Edward always counted Davi as one of our own so hearing that Edward was upset hit something deep in the heart._

"_Dad, you know I wouldn't do anything like that," Davi said. "As mom has said, you did raise us right."_

_I raised an eyebrow at Edward, who looked like he was having a battle within himself._

"_Fine," Edward said. "But I better not be a grandfather until you both are in your thirties."_

_- . - . - . - . - End of Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

Lillian and Davi were married three years ago, a year after Lillian finished getting her bachelors. And Yara was born a year later. Now Edward was a grandfather and he loves Yara to death, even if it meant getting sucked into Yara's bubble baths.

"Hi, guys, guess who we picked up on the way?" Alice said, using the spare key under above the door to let herself in…instead of me coming to the door like a good hostess.

I turned to see Carlos wheel Jasmine with Alice and Jasper following behind them…and Esme and Carlisle behind them.

"Aw! We're all here!" Dakota said.

"Great! Because we're hungry," Jacob said.

"You're always hungry," Rosalie said.

"All the guys in this family have empty pits for stomachs," Jasmine said.

"Except for Edward," E.C. said, reading what Rosemary signed.

Everyone slowly made their way into the dining room. I remained where I was as watched everyone.

"Is everything okay, Ma?" Lillian asked, cradling Yara in her arms.

"Hmm?" I said, looking at her. "Oh I'm just thinking."

Lillian raised an eyebrow in question.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Just about how great everything is."

"_Mas, claro, tudo está perfeito_," Davi muttered, in Portuguese. I never really learned the language but Lillian did so Davi and her often would say things in Portuguese together. **(AN: '**_**Mas, claro, tudo está perfeito**_**' means 'But, of course, everything is perfect.')**

I looked at him and Davi just smiled. "Let's eat," Davi said, motioning a hand in the direction of the dining room.

Yes everything was perfect, I thought as I watched my daughter and son go into the dining room where Jacob and Emmett were battling over who had the most food on their plate. Oh yeah…totally perfect…

Lillian's POV

I watched as mom and dad leaned against each other, dad playing her hair. They were so much in love. Twenty-six years of marriage and they were still making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"_Querida_, what are you looking at?" Davi asked. **(AN: '**_**Querida**_**' means 'Sweetheart' or 'Darling'.)**

"At our parents," I said, nodding in their direction.

Davi looked just as Mom turned to smile up at Dad.

"_Eles estão apaixonados_," Davi said. **(AN: 'They are in love.')**

I smiled. That was an understatement. Any idiot could see that they were in love. In fact every couple in the room looked in love. Auntie Rosalie rolled her eyes at a joke that Uncle Emmett just told but her eyes were shining every time she looked at him. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper were whispered to each other while holding hands. Auntie Dakota and Uncle Jacob were looking over some of the scrapbooks, smiling at the pictures in them. Grandma and Grandpa were playing with their great-granddaughter.

My brother and Rosemary were talking to Jasmine and her Carlos. E.C. was rubbing Rosemary's shoulders while Rosemary was fiddling with her engagement ring. I was so happy for them. Emily, Adam, Benedict and Sarah were playing a board game, siblings against siblings, but I could see the smile that Emily and Adam had for each other while Benedict and Sarah were playfully messing with each other's game. And Thiago and Nicole, who arrived late due to the fact they were only twenty and still in college, were at the kitchen table, helping each other study even with all the noise.

"_Sim, muito apaixonados_," I whispered back to Davi. **(AN: 'Yes, very much **_**in**_** love.')**

Davi smirked and rubbed his nose against mine. "_Estou vendo que você anda treinando seu Portugues!_" **(AN: "I see you've been brushing up on your Portuguese.")**

"_Eu tenho um ótimo professor_," I said, smiling. **(AN: 'I have a good teacher.')**

Davi wrapped his arms around me and that completed everything.

**(Thanks to two wonderful Brailian translators,  
****mayarapongitori**** and ****Penny****,****  
****for the translations)**

E.C.'s POV

I relaxed into the love seat. Mom really outdid herself with the cooking this time. I swore I gained like ten pounds.

_I see you ate too much_, Rosemary signed, smiling as she sat down besides me.

I smirked. "I'll work it off," I said.

Rosemary blushed and hit me in the arm.

"You knew what I meant," I said, rubbing my arm out.

_I know that, but I bet about half your family would also._

Hmm…true, I thought.

Rosemary gave a silent sigh and leaned against me. I rubbed out Rosemary's shoulder, feeling the tension in them, and noticed that she was fiddling with her engagement ring.

_Hey, what's the matter_? I signed to her, worried now.

Rosemary shrugged. _I just worried that my mother is going overboard with our wedding._

I smiled. "That's Alice for you," I said.

Rosemary rolled her eyes. _I know but still…_

"We could always elope," I suggested. "My parents did."

Rosemary smiled. _Sounds tempting but I think that my mother would kill me—us actually if we did that._

"True," I said.

_I just can't wait to marry you,_ Rosemary said.

"I can't wait either," I added.

"I love you, E.C.," Rosemary said, speaking her words very slow.

There were times when Rosemary would speak instead of sign but she felt self concision that she never did it but maybe once a blue moon. So to hear her say she loved me, caused my heart to do flips within my chest before melting at the love.

I signed, _I love you too Rosemary_.

I smiled as Rosemary rubbed her nose against mine. Rosemary leaned against me and we watched everyone else. Across the room, Lillian and I caught each other with our eyes and smiled.

This was what it meant to be in love.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

Aw! I loved writing this epilogue. I had so much to write about and it was _really_ long, captured everything I wanted and possibly more. So what do you think of the epilogue? I think that it really did sum up everything. For those who are curious as to the ages of the children and want an easier way to keep up with who is with who, I have diagram up on the website.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—check out Twilight Challenge—see my fav authors!!!  
PPS—Please PM me any mistakes within this chapter!


End file.
